La fuerza del destino
by Usagi Grandchester
Summary: "solo el tiempo es capaz de ayudar y entender a un gran amor, las personas fuertes, crean sus acontecimientos; las débiles, sufren lo que les impone el destino"
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Candy se encontraba mirando el hermoso paisaje que solo se podía apreciar desde aquella hermosa colina que amaba desde pequeña; era un caluroso día de verano, con el sol en pleno cenit, llenando cada uno de los poros de su piel con su calor, una ligera brisa alborotaba sus rizos dorados, ella inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con ese delicioso aire. Repentinamente, a lo lejos escuchó su nombre, haciendo que abriera de golpe los ojos. Poco a poco fue reconociendo aquella voz, esa voz que lograba hacerle latir con fuerza su corazón.

—¡Terry!—gritó con fuerza, y caminó en busca del lugar del que procedía la voz.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se fue internando en el bosque, mientras su corazón latía desbocadamente al no encontrar al dueño de aquella melodiosa voz; repentinamente, todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro, dejándola con una gran sensación de vacío.

Despertó abruptamente, con un ligero sudor perlando su frente, con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lagrimas aun frescas que en algún momento del sueño había derramado.

—Era solo un sueño—murmuró, mientras miraba los primeros rayos del sol filtrarse por las cortinas de su recamara, el otoño había dado inicio. En un intento por calmar aquella agitación que el sueño le dejó, decidió darse un baño; llenó la tina mientras en su interior reía al imaginarse el rostro de Doroty cuando llegara a su recamara y ver que ella ya se encontraba arreglada.

Era bien sabido por toda la servidumbre, que a Candy le molestaba el que por cosas tan insignificantes como lo era llenar la bañera, lo hicieran otras personas siendo que ella misma lo podía hacer. Pero como bien lo había dicho la tía abuela, esas cosas no son propias de una dama. Y qué decir de Elisa, que cada vez que la veía haciendo cosas como esa o el servirse ella misma un poco de jugo, se mofaba de ella. Por extraño que pareciera, entre estas dos jovencitas, había crecido una entrañable amistad, que causaba desconcierto a sus propios familiares.

Todo surgió cuando el prometido de Elisa, el hijo de un acaudalado empresario y personaje importante dentro de la política del país. Por primera vez en su vida, Elisa no se vio opacada por las cualidades que hacían destacar a Candy. John solo tenía ojos para ella y para nadie más, provocando que Elisa dejara de comportarse tan frívolamente, pero todo cambió cundo James decidió acudir al llamado de la nación y se enlistó en las interminables listas de jovencitos listos para acudir a la guerra, sin saber que casi a su llegada a las trincheras moriría, dejando a Elisa totalmente desconsolada y fuera de sí, sumiéndola en un vicio poco digno de una dama: el alcohol. Ella se encontraba tan mal que, hubo instantes en el que por la mente de los Legan cruzaba la idea de que su única hija se había vuelto loca y no habría más remedio que encerrarla en un psiquiátrico. Y fue en ese instante que Candy lejos de hacerse de oídos sordos al escuchar lo mal que se encontraba aquella chica que desde su infancia se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible, decidió desempeñar el papel de enfermera, soportando aquellos desplantes a los que tanto estaba acostumbrada e inmunizada, y poco a poco, Elisa iba dejando de lado aquella actitud al ver que no provocaban efecto alguno, dando paso a la cordialidad, y ambas descubrieron que, después de todo, no eran tan incompatibles como creían.

Poco a poco, Elisa salió de aquella depresión que la tenía casi al borde de la locura desde hace poco más de seis meses, y lejos de volver a aquella animadversión, frecuentaba a Candy en la mansión de las rosas, instruyéndola en los modales propios de una dama, y descubriendo cosas que nadie sabía, como lo era el verdadero motivo de su separación con Terry.

—Buenos días Candice—la recibió Elisa al llegar a la mesa del comedor.

—Elisa por favor, ya sabes que cuando no estamos frente a la gente, no me agrada que me llames así.

—por Dios Candy deja de quejarte y mejor siéntate que hay una noticia que tienes que saber, mañana partiremos a ¡nueva york! ¿No es una genial noticia? Iremos de compras, asistiremos a algunas reuniones…—decía bastante emocionada Elisa.

—Alto ahí Elisa, aun no he dicho que iré—dijo Candy.

—pero no es que quieras tienes que ir—dijo recalcando—además no creo que seas capaz de dejar sola a Annie con los preparativos de su boda ¿o me equivoco?

La boda de annie y Archie se celebraría en los primeros días de octubre, así que Candy no le veía la prisa para eso aún faltaban cerca de dos meses, así que no tenía más remedio que aceptar ir. Tenía que dejar muchas cosas listas en el hogar de ponny, ya que su estadía en la ciudad que nunca duerme seria de varios días. Poco a poco el resto de la familia se reunió con ellas, parloteando por el futuro evento que estaba en boca de todo chicago, solo los más allegados sabían que para la realización de la boda, Archie tuvo que enfrentarse a la negación de sus padres al saber la procedencia de Annie, pero para suerte de ambos, contaban con el apoyo de la cabeza de la familia, así que el resto de los Andrey no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo. Con ello quedo demostrado que lejos de sentir solo aprecio por Annie, Archie realmente la amaba dado su ímpetu al defender su deseo de casarse con ella.

Al terminar su desayuno, se dirigió al hogar de ponny, dando instrucciones de que cualquier cosa que se necesitara en su ausencia no dudaran en acudir a Albert. Un día antes, había acordado tomar el té en casa de los Brighton, así que se apresuró para no llegar tarde a su cita. La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, annie le había dicho que seguramente patty llegaría un poco después de ellas y que en cuanto dejaran sus cosas en la mansión de los Andrey, se encontrarían en la boutique de madame Bonnet para probarse los vestidos de novia, o en su defecto, pedir un diseño especial. Como ya estaba casi anocheciendo, el chofer la llevó hasta la mansión de las rosas, en la cual, empezó a hacer sus maletas con la esperanza de no encontrarse a aquel jovencito, que seguramente ya estaba en camino de convertirse en un apuesto caballero inglés, pensó Candy. Quería borrar de su memoria aquella deplorable imagen que vio hace algunos años, en aquel teatro ambulante, Terry apenas pudiendo sostenerse en pie, y qué decir de recitar sus líneas, toda esa gente abucheándolo… sacudió su cabeza en un intento de olvidar aquellas imágenes.

El viaje fue un poco largo y tedioso, llegaron casi a la media noche, así que al llegar a la mansión cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a patty, después de los saludos, decidieron pasar a sus habitaciones ya que el día siguiente estaría lleno de agitaciones. Se levantaron muy temprano, desayunando solo un poco de fruta y jugo, y decidieron dirigirse inmediatamente a la boutique de madame Bonnet, Elisa decidió irse de compras por su cuenta, ya que el tema de vestidos de novia la ponía realmente mal. Así que, acudieron solo las tres inseparables amigas en compañía de la señora Brighton y la tía abuela Elroy. Después de probarse varios vestidos, Annie decidió que lo mejor sería un diseño especial, mientras la tía abuela y la señora Brighton se encontraban mirando y eligiendo la tela para el vestido, annie repentinamente le pidió a Candy se probara un vestido de novia.

—anda Candy, hazlo por mí serán solo unos segundos—imploraba Annie.

—si Candy, por favor cúmplenos ese deseo, anda no te pasará nada—dijo patty rogándole con la mirada, así que Candy solo rodó los ojos, y en ese instante, Annie pidió a una de las ayudantes de madame Bonnet, le trajeran aquel vestido que de la parte superior era ajustada hasta la altura de la cintura baja con un ligero escote, cubierto por una pudorosa de encaje que cubría la mitad del cuello y esta se abrochaba con unos finos botones de autenticas perlas, con mangas bordadas en los puños con finos cristales. La parte baja, era bastante amplia, cubierta por el mismo encaje que el de la pudorosa, dándole un toque de romanticismo que hizo que Candy suspirara.

—oh Candy luces tan hermosa—dijo annie a su espalda.

—estoy de acuerdo contigo Annie, ya me imagino el rostro de aquel que llegue a ser tu esposo cuando te mire entrar por el pasillo de la iglesia—Candy solo esbozó una media sonrisa, sin articular palabra alguna.

Las tres chicas se encontraban alegremente platicando, sin percatarse que una hermosa mujer rubia, se había quedado de pie a la entrada de la gran boutique observando aquella escena.

—señora Baker—dijo una alegre muchacha, al ver de pie a la hermosa mujer—que alegría verla por aquí, pase que enseguida madame Bonnet la atiende.

—gracias Roxette—respondió Eleanor, sin poder quitar la mirada de Candy.

—Luce hermosa ¿verdad?—comentó Roxette siguiendo el trayecto de la mirada de Eleanor.

—Muy hermosa—susurró Eleanor observando el cambio en Candy. Había dejado de ser aquella chiquilla pecosa, a la cual nunca se cansaría de agradecerle el haber logrado recuperar el amor de su hijo. Observó como aquella ligera redondez de la adolescencia, había dado paso a una despampanante figura, con las curvas en el lugar indicado, y aquellas pecas tan características de ella, ahora eran casi imperceptibles, definitivamente, en unos años más seria totalmente una belleza. Así que, se dirigió al salón en el que Charlotte hacia desfilar los vestidos de noche.

—Querida—dijo madame Bonnet besando ambas mejillas de Eleanor—no hace falta preguntar como estas porque luces tan bella como siempre. Disculpa hacerte esperar pero es que estaba atendiendo a una futura novia.

—Si la vi probándose un vestido—respondió Eleanor en un susurro, su corazón se oprimió al pensar en lo mal que se pondría su hijo cuando se enterara de que Candy se casaría.

—¡esta tan nerviosa la pobrecita! No le agradaron ninguno de mis diseños ya hechos, así que optó por pedir uno diseñado exclusivamente para ella, como sabes ese tipo de encargos se tienen que hacer con meses de anticipación, pero, bueno, tu sabes, son una de las familias más influyentes del país, así que no pude negarme, pero estaré totalmente dedicada a ese vestido.

—¿Tan pronto será la boda?—preguntó Eleanor de manera casual, aunque lo que realmente quería saber era el tiempo que le quedaba a su hijo para poder recuperarla.

—¡en dos meses! ¿Puedes creerlo? Si lo termino antes de esa fecha creo que dejaré de trabajar por un largo tiempo.

Eleanor abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, ella calculaba que se llevaría poco más de seis meses hacer el vestido, pero dos meses, era muy poco tiempo…


	2. Chapter 2

**__**_hola amigas! me da mucho gusto el saber que la introduccion de esta historia fue de su agrado, la cual actualizaré cada semana pues no quiero que se me acabe la reserva de capitulos, para que cuando me den esos bloqueos de imaginacion no les quede mal como con "mas alla del recuerdo" mil gracias por sus reviews, espero seguir leyendo muchos mas a lo largo de esta historia, les mando un abrazo enorme y que toda la buena vibra llene siempre sus vidas!_

_**NOTA:**Los personajes incluidos en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos surgieron de esta cabecita loca esperando sean de su agrado._

_aclarado eso, disfruten la lectura! xoxo  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1<em>**

_Diciembre 02, 1918_

_La que parecía seria una carrera destinada al éxito, hoy lamentamos decir que, al parecer llegará a su fin. Nos referimos al joven Terry grandchester, quien en sus inicios derrochaba talento y con ello se le auguraba una carrera exitosa, hoy tras tres años de un incansable esfuerzo por el director Robert Hathaway de reincorporarlo a la lista de los mas solicitados, a decir de los inversionistas, el joven grandchester ha perdido la chispa que le daba vida en el escenario._

_Y a decir de rumores que corren entre los pasillos, el declive en el animo del joven actor, surgió a partir de aquel accidente, en el cual su excompañera y actual prometida, Susana Marlow, perdiera una pierna en los ensayos de la obra "romeo y Julieta" en la cual ambos serian protagonistas, para mas tarde comprometerse con ella. Y tras su repentino abandono de la misma obra, y verse envuelto en una serie de habladurías relacionadas con su forma de beber y a decir de muchas personas, el actuar en teatros ambulantes con un espectáculo carente de talento._

_Ahora, solo hay que aguardar a que el joven Terry haga derroche de ese talento en esta que, de no ser así, seria su última actuación como protagónico. _

Al terminar de leer esta nota, Terry no pudo evitar aventar el periódico sobre la mesa. Acto tras el cual, varios de las comensales ahí presentes, incluidas Susana y su madre, lo miraron realmente confundidas.

—¿Sucede algo, Terry?—preguntó la rubia, casi en un susurro.

—nada, es solo que, el articulo que publicaron no fue de mi agrado.

—¿Puedo verlo?—en ocasiones como esta, era que Terry realmente detestaba el que Susana le salvase la vida, pues no le gustaba su manera de ser, tan abnegada y sumisa, que aun sin ser su esposa, le pedía autorización para todo; muy diferente de aquella mujer a la que su corazón le pertenecería lo que durara su vida. Así que, solo se limitó a elevar los hombros con un gesto indiferente.

Después de unos instantes, Susana simplemente dejó el periódico en su lugar sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Mientras su madre, al ver lo abatida que se encontraba su hija, tomó el periódico y leyó la nota, para después decir en tono iracundo:

—¡es esto cierto Terrence! ¡Dime, si ya no llegas a obtener protagónicos, cuando se casen ¿cómo diablos vas a darle a mi Susy la vida que se merece? No pretenderás que viva con limitaciones, dado su estado….

—Madre, basta—dijo Susana entre dientes, Terry la miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que la veía enfrentarse a su madre—lo que hagamos Terry y yo, es solo de nuestra incumbencia. Se me ha ido el apetito, así que Terry te agradecería pagaras la cuenta, me quiero ir a casa.

Acto seguido, Terry pidió la cuenta, viendo como de pronto la madre de Susana había enmudecido. Como el buen caballero ingles que era, ayudó a ambas damas a ponerse de pie, brindándole el brazo a Susana para que esta no hiciera mucho esfuerzo al ayudarse con el bastón. Se dirigieron al gran almacén, sin saber que en el mismo lugar, se encontraba aquella muchacha ahora convertida en una despampanante señorita, que era la causa del abismo que existía entre esa pareja.

—yo opino que deberías llevarte ese abrigo Candy—decía una pelirroja.

—pero, ¿no es muy ostentoso? Además, no es de mi estilo…

—por una vez en tu vida Candy ¡has lo que te digo—dijo Elisa, e inmediatamente, se dirigió a la dependienta—por favor envuélvalo que lo llevaremos.

Candy solo movió la cabeza en señal de reprobación, mientras un joven de cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol, de unos penetrantes ojos color miel, miraba la escena divertido.

—Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele—dijo él divertido—Candy, deberías de saber que cuando Elisa decide algo, no hay poder humano que la haga desistir.

Después de comprar unas cuantas prendas más, los tres jóvenes salieron del lugar, nadie entendía la repentina amistad que nació entre Elisa y Candy hace poco menos de dos años, y mientras Annie, Patty, Archie y Albert se mostraban desconfiados, la mas encantada era la tía abuela Elroy, quien vio en esa amistad, el sosiego que antes Candy no poseía. Ya que, mientras Candy le inyectó la vitalidad y los ánimos que Elisa necesitó en aquel fatídico suceso, Elisa le enseñó todo lo que una jovencita de sociedad necesitaba saber.

—Esta noche asistiremos a una fiesta—dijo Elisa mientras almorzaban en uno de los más prestigiados restaurantes que había en el almacén y sus palabras, más que una sugerencia, eran una orden.

—Elisa, lo siento pero no cuentes conmigo—dijo Candy antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo.

—sabes que no aceptaré una negativa, por una vez en tu vida, deja atrás el pasado Candy—dijo Elisa bastante molesta—además, necesitas distraerte, ya basta de estar solo en el hogar de pony, y si corremos con suerte, contamos contigo en eventos importantes, y vaya que fue una sorpresa el que hayas decidido venir a nueva York, ¿no lo crees Mark? Mark me estas escuchando.

—si Elisa, es solo que, estaba leyendo esta nota, creo que tendremos que ir a ver Hamlet, ya que será la ultima vez que veamos como protagónico al "magnifico" Terry grandchester…

Candy palideció al escuchar ese nombre, y sin pensarlo, le pidió el periódico a Mark para poder leer la nota, acto seguido Elisa hizo lo mismo.

—vaya, así que "su gran sueño" esta llegando a su fin—fue el comentario mordaz de Elisa—creo que es mejor que se retire con dignidad ahora que puede, a mas adelante cuando la prensa lo haya despedazado.

Mark y Elisa continuaron hablando de otros temas, mientras Candy con tristeza pensaba en lo mal que lo debería de estar pasando Terry, al ver como su carrera que con tanto empeño había decidió hacer, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se venia abajo. En lo más profundo de su corazón, deseaba que Susana lo estuviera apoyando en estos difíciles momentos, el principal motivo de su visita a nueva York, se centraba en las múltiples cartas en las cuales la señora Eleanor Baker le rogaba la visitara, Candy estuvo en repetidas ocasiones tentada a visitarla, pero el solo pensar que habría la posibilidad de encontrarse con Terry, desitia de la idea. Solo que esta vez, respondió al reto que le hizo Elisa semanas atrás, cuando Candy la ayudaba a arreglarse después de haberse emborrachado en una importante reunión en la mansión de las rosas.

—_¡eres una cobarde Candy!—_le decía Elisa arrastrando las palabras debido al efecto del alcohol—_al menos yo, he intentado salir adelante, seguir con mi vida después de lo que le ocurrió a james_—dijo sollozando—_pero tu, detienes tus pasos cada vez que te sabes cerca de él._

—_Elisa… por favor… no empecemos otra vez con esto_—decía Candy, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—_solo porque yo no te ando compadeciendo como los demás, no quiere decir que este equivocada, esa estupidez la decidieron ambos, así que, ambos deberían de aceptar las consecuencias de es decisión…_

Así que, cuando Mark las invitó a pasar unos días a nueva York, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y la mirada de satisfacción de Elisa, aceptó.

—ha llegado el momento de ir a casa—anunció Mark, acto seguido se pusieron de pie, para seguir su camino rumbo a casa de su anfitrión.

—Ese abrigo es tan hermoso—decía Susana mientras veía aquel abrigo de mink blanco. Sabía que solo bastaba insinuar el que le agradaba una cosa para que Terry se la comprase, de alguna manera el buscaba llenar la falta de amor hacia ella colmándola de todo lo que ella pidiese, pero esta vez la situación era diferente, ya que Terry tenía que administrar muy bien sus finanzas en dado caso de que no se le volviera a ofrecer algún protagónico.

—¿No crees que el precio es muy excesivo?—preguntó Terry, pero al ver el rostro de desilusión de Susana, se corrigió—muy bien si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás.

En el instante en que se dieron la vuelta para continuar su recorrido, mientras Terry miraba los escaparates indiferente, a lo lejos, vio a una pareja de rubios, su corazón latió frenéticamente al ver el rostro de la rubia, el cual, se perdió entre la muchedumbre, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío en el corazón.

—solo fue otro producto de mi imaginación—pensó melancólicamente Terry.


	3. Chapter 3

_hola amigas! aqui ofreciendoles este segundo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. pero antes de pasar a el, quiero agradecerles enormemente a todas aquellas que lo han leido. mil gracias mona, nela2307, lucero, gema grandchester, chikita973, anelis grandchester, kathya grandchester,princess grandchester, liz, mil gracias por sus comentarios que enriquecen la imaginacion de su humilde escritoria espero seguir contando con ellos y mil gracias por seguirme en esta nueva aventura! y a terry 780716 y ascella star por ponerme en sus favoritos, y a todas aquellas que solo veo en numeros, espero que les siga gustando esta historia. les mando un abrazo enorme espero nos leamos el sabadito con nuevo capitulo de esta historia, les mando un abrazo enorme y que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! xoxo_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 2<em>**

Después de múltiples insistencias por parte de Elisa, Candy decidió acompañarla a la reunión que se ofrecería en la mansión de los Swan, después de todo, como lo dijo su vieja enemiga, necesitaba distraerse, olvidarse por un momento del pasado. A la fiesta asistirían personas ya conocidas para Candy, incluyendo a viejos ex compañeros del colegio san Pablo, que ahora estaban en camino de ser personas igual de exitosas que sus progenitores. Así que se dispuso a arreglarse para que en su semblante no se percibiera la tristeza que, siempre que se acercaba aquella fecha, salía a relucir, y más ahora con la noticia de que la carrera de Terry, pronto llegaría a su fin.

Se hacia tarde, así que, rápidamente, Candy tomó aquel abrigo de mink blanco que había comprado esa tarde, decidió lucir aquella hermosa gargantilla de diamantes que Albert le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños. En la sala la estaban esperando Elisa y Mark Fergusson, quien mostraba un gran interés por Elisa, pero esta no quería precipitarse ya que la herida de la muerte de James aún estaba latente.

—Esta noche seré la envidia de todos los presentes—fue el comentario que hizo Mark al ofrecer ambos brazos a Candy y Elisa.

—eso no lo dudes Mark—dijo Elisa—después de todo, no es muy común que dos de las solteras más codiciadas de los estados unidos anden solas.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Swan, se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de una simple reunión; al parecer, toda la alta sociedad de los estados unidos se encontraban ahí reunidos, había reporteros y fotógrafos por todas partes.

—vaya, esto si que es sorprendente—exclamó Mark una vez que entraron al vestíbulo.

—y no es para menos Mark, toda la alta sociedad está feliz de que la guerra haya terminado—había una nota de tristeza en la voz de Elisa al pronunciar las palabras. Inmediatamente, Candy se acercó a su lado, y la tomó por el brazo.

—si no te sientes bien, nos podemos retirar Elisa—dijo dulcemente Candy.

—para nada Candy—respondió con una gran sonrisa Elisa—hemos venido a divertirnos así que vamos.

—Esa es mi chica—dijo Mark, ofreciéndole el brazo a Elisa, así Candy se quedó rezagada, conversando con algunos ex compañeros del colegio san pablo, los cuales la trataban como una igual, dejando atrás el mal trato que le daban.

Se encontraba en la terraza, conversando con la señora Kennedy, esposa de uno de los socios de la familia Andrey, observaba al pequeño John, preguntándose si algún día tendría la dicha de ser madre. No había tenido la oportunidad de pasar al gran salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta ya que siempre encontraba a alguna persona que la entretenía preguntándole por Albert y el resto del clan Andrey. Tomaba alguno de los bocadillos que los meseros pasaban ofreciendo en unas grandes charolas de plata, el champagne corría por todas partes, mientras en su interior rogaba porque Elisa no se le ocurriera estar tomando de más. Al ver a Mark sin la compañía de Elisa, no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa.

A la llegada a esa enorme mansión, Susana se sentía fascinada ante tanta opulencia, era consciente de los saludos que recibía Terry por parte de esa gente tan acaudalada. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que él conociera a gente tan importante, pues a pesar de que algunos de los ahí presentes eran patrocinadores de algunas de las obras de la compañía, aquellos que lo saludaban eran de su edad, siendo sus padres e incluso sus abuelos los patrocinadores. Sabía que Candy pertenecía a este tipo de gente, aun recordaba la rabia y envidia que sintió cuando se enteró de ello hace poco más de tres años, mientras leía el encabezado en el que se daba a conocer al heredero y cabeza de una de las familias más adineradas de todo norte América William Albert Andrey, y su hija, Candice White Andrey. Su enojo quedó disminuido al pensar que, aunque Candy tuviera todo con lo que ella soñaba tener, ella poseía algo que Candy nunca tendría, a Terry.

Mientras sus ojos divagaban por el salón, observando los lujosos vestidos, y las hermosas joyas que llevaban las ahí presentes, soñando con que algún día ella poseería eso y mucho mas, una voz de mujer, la sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¡vaya! Terrence Grandchester en persona—dijo la pelirroja, arrastrando las palabras en un claro signo de ligera embriaguez.

—Elisa—fue la seca respuesta del ojiazul, quien mantenía la mirada perdida, indiferente a la de Elisa y de su acompañante, quien los miraba desde su silla, preguntándose una vez más, como era posible que Terry conociera a gente tan acaudalada.

—y ella debe ser…—Elisa bajó la mirada hacia Susana, mirándola de arriba abajo, para después, hacer un gesto de desprecio—tu prometida.

Terry solo deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar, sabia que no debió de haber asistido a esa reunión, pero ante la insistencia de Susana, que gustaba de asistir a esas reuniones tan superficiales, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

—así que tu carrera esta en su ocaso—fue el comentario de Elisa al ver que no obtendría respuesta de Terry—deberías de pensar en regresar a Inglaterra a tomar lo que te pertenece.

La mirada de Susana iba de Elisa a Terry, realmente extrañada ante el comentario.

—¿Inglaterra?—dijo Susana.

—¡oh querida!—Elisa soltó una carcajada—¿no me digas que no sabias que Terry es ingles?—Susana solo negó con la cabeza y Elisa continuó—tienes… casi cuatro años a su lado y ¡no sabias que es ingles! Y no cualquier ingles, es el heredero al ducado de Grandchester.

Susana no pudo evitar abrir enormemente los ojos ante aquella revelación, ahora entendía todo; así que le dirigió una tímida mirada a Terry, quien para entonces, estaba controlando su enojo para no hacer un escándalo frente a todas las personas ahí presentes.

—¿Ya terminaste?—dijo Terry entre dientes.

Elisa se llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla, simulando estar pensando.

—mmm... casi, solo una cosa mas, de haber sabido que era tan fácil conseguirte—dirigió una mirada nuevamente hacia Susana, sin percatarse que una castaña estaba escuchando todo atentamente—me las hubiera ingeniado para que sufrieras un accidente en el cual yo hubiera sido la heroína. Es mas, creo que tu—dijo diciéndole a Susana—deberías de estar al lado de Candy, si todo este embrollo es por estar con la persona que salve tu vida, que les parece si tu, Terry y Candy ¡viven juntos! Así nadie le debe nada a nadie.

Elisa soltó una gran carcajada, haciendo que algunos rostros voltearan a mirarla. Varios de los presentes se habían percatado del intercambio de palabras que se estaba dando e intentaban escuchar discretamente. Terry palideció ante lo dicho por Elisa ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera eso? Y mientras tanto, Susana se quedó mirando el vacío, como en un trance hipnótico. En ese instante, Mark apareció en el gran salón, localizando rápidamente a Elisa, y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Elisa, creo que llegó la hora de irnos—dijo el apuesto joven.

—yo creo que no—dijo Elisa, pero repentinamente se agarró del brazo de Mark—pensándolo bien, tienes razón, que te parece si vas por nuestro abrigos y vienes por mi.

Mark solo asintió con la cabeza, y salió del gran salón, inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia la terraza que dirigía a los jardines.

—Candy, es hora de marcharnos, Elisa se siente mal.

Temiendo lo peor, Candy se disculpó con los anfitriones y se dirigió lo más rápido que le fue posible hacia el salón principal, mientras Mark **iba** por sus abrigos. Repentinamente, al percatarse de quienes le estaban haciendo compañía a Elisa, su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, _tranquilízate, Candy, _ _sabias que tarde o temprano esto sucedería, _se dijo así misma, mientras sentía sus piernas flaquear al verlo más de cerca.

—Creo que tomé de mas—fueron las palabras de Elisa al ver a Candy frente a ella, esbozó una sonrisa al ver la mirada que le dirigía Terry a Candy, y a su vez, la mirada de Susana que veían con fijación a Candy.

—Anda Elisa, vámonos—dijo Candy tomando a la aludida por el brazo, esquivando la mirada de sorpresa de Terry al ver la cordialidad con la que se trataban ambas mujeres. En ese instante, Mark entró con los abrigos de ambas.

—Que alegría fue volver a verte Terry—dijo Elisa a modo de despedida—deberías de visitarnos en Lakewood, y tu Susana, deberías de pensar lo que te dije. Que sigan disfrutando la velada.

Elisa tomó del brazo a Mark, dejando a Candy unos pasos atrás para descontento de ella, así que no tuvo más remedio que despedirse.

—Susana, Terrence—dijo Candy, dando media vuelta sin dirigir la mirada a esta pareja, mientras su corazón latía apresuradamente. Por largo rato, ambos miraron como se alejaba Candy, dejando un corazón agonizante y una mirada indiferente tras de sí.

Repentinamente, una melodiosa voz, bien conocida por ambos, los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Así que al fin conozco el secreto de esta relación—dijo Karen—vaya Susana, jamás creí que llegaras tan bajo solo por cumplir tu capricho.

—Karen, por favor—murmuró Terry.

—Como quieras—dijo la castaña—pero nunca pensé que fueras tan débil para dejarte manipular de esa manera—al no obtener respuesta alguna de su interlocutor, decidió seguir a su vieja amiga.

Mientras Terry observaba el caminar rápido de Candy, quería ir corriendo tras ella y detenerla, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

—Terry…—murmuró Susana llamando su atención—pensándolo bien, no quiero aquel abrigo que vimos esta tarde.

Terry tenía tantas ganas de abofetearla, no entendía cómo era posible que después de lo sucedido, solo se le ocurriera decir que ya no quería aquel costoso abrigo, y seguramente era debido a que Candy poseía uno igual.

Muchas dudas asaltaron su mente, si lo que su madre la había dicho era correcto, ella debería de estar casada, y sin embargo, esa noche no había visto que portara sortija alguna. Recordaba aquella plática que sostuvo con su madre, hace pocos meses, cuando ella le suplicó la fuera a visitar a su casa esa misma noche, al terminar su presentación.

—_Terry, tengo algo importante que decirte, anda ven y siéntate_—fue el recibimiento de su madre, así que la obedeció.

—_si dime madre, ¿a qué se debe tanta urgencia?_

—_esta mañana vi a Candy_—dijo Eleanor sin preámbulos, provocando que el corazón de Terry que parecía haber muerto aquella noche de invierno, latiera apresuradamente.

—_¿En dónde?—_preguntó sin pensar Terry.

—_estaba en la boutique de madame Bonnet, probándose_—Eleanor tomó aire, para poder continuar—_un vestido de novia._

Eleanor vio como el color iba y venía del rostro de su hijo, preguntándose si había actuado correctamente al decirle eso.

—_¿Terry, hijo, me escuchas? ¡Candy se va a casar! En dos meses. Hijo, por favor, ve e impide esa boda—_le suplicó la hermosa rubia, sin saber que esas frases habían herido profundamente a su único hijo. Y no era que Terry esperara que Candy permaneciera sola el resto de su vida, desde aquella vez que leyó en el periódico que se presentaba ante la sociedad a la cabeza de la familia Andrey, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que su viejo amigo Albert, y a su heredera, Candy, leía una y otra vez sobre las múltiples propuestas de matrimonio que había tenido Candy, leyendo con felicidad el rechazo de ella hacia sus pretendientes. Y ahora, sin previo aviso, ella se casaría.

—_lo siento madre, pero no puedo estropear su felicidad, yo mismo le pedí que fuera feliz, así que no puedo hacer nada_—respondió Terry, con el corazón agonizante y a punto de ir directamente a chicago en busca de su único y verdadero amor.

—_pero hijo, tu aun la amas, y tal vez en su corazón permanezca aquel amor que te tuvo, por favor hijo, no arruines tu ultima oportunidad de ser feliz_—decía Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos.

—_no madre, ella se merece ser feliz, y yo no me interpondré en su decisión_—dijo tajantemente Terry—_y si me disculpas, estoy cansado madre._

Desde ese día, Terry leía el periódico a diario en espera de que el evento que terminara por acabar con su corazón, fuera anunciado. Lo único que había leído relacionado con la familia Andrey, era el anuncio del enlace de Archie con Annie.

El resto de la velada en la mansión Swan, Terry conversó con algunos de sus ex compañeros del colegio, en busca de alguna noticia sobre la boda de Candy, pero principalmente, la extraña amistad entre su amada y Elisa.

Con los que conversó, solo le decían que después del fallecimiento del prometido de Elisa, fue que surgió esa amistad. Lo único que escuchó con respecto a un matrimonio de Candy, fue cuando Edward, amigo de Neil, le dijo lo cerca que estuvieron Candy y Neil de casarse.

—repentinamente, Neil se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Candy—decía Edward, bastante nervioso por el repentino acercamiento de Terry—así que, con ayuda de la señora Elroy, querían obligarla a casarse, pero fue entonces que apareció el señor Andrey, y los planes se vinieron abajo.

La más encantada con el repentino cambio de Terry de entablar conversación con la gente que se encontraba ahí, era Susana, quien se encontraba rodeada de algunas señoras ahí presentes, ya que al ver el alboroto causado por Elisa querían saber el motivo; entre las personas con las que conversaba, se encontraba Chelsea, amiga de Elisa, y al igual que el resto, se preguntaban el porqué de la relación de Terry con esa actriz venida a menos. La conversación se mantuvo superficial, hasta que chelsea, hizo un comentario, que dejó a Susana sin habla.

—Todo el colegio creía que una vez graduados, Terry y Candy contraerían matrimonio—dijo Chelsea una ex compañera del colegio san Pablo mientras estudiaba la actitud de Susana, quien al escuchar eso, solo aferró sus manos a la silla en la que se encontraba.

—imagínense si hubiera sido así—dijo una de las mujeres ahí presentes—la fortuna Andrey, ligada a la de la familia Grandchester, formarían grandes negocios, y amasarían una gran fortuna.

—Pero el señor grandchester se encontró a este encanto—dijo la madre de chelsea, quien era una ferviente creyente de que las clases sociales no se mezclaban—y a todo esto, señorita…

—Marlow…—dijo tímidamente—Susana Marlow.

—¿de los Marlow de San Francisco?

—No, señora—dijo nerviosa Susana.

—¡ah! Entonces debes de ser sobrina de Jonathan Marlow, de Texas.

—no señora, mi familia es de Massachusetts—susurró Susana.

—¿de Massachusetts? No conozco a ningún Marlow de Massachusetts—dijo la madre de Chelsea, mientras el resto de las mujeres ahí presentes se estaban divirtiendo al ver el sonrojo de Susana, y no era que ellas no supieran que Susana no pertenecía a su clase social, simplemente se querían reír a sus costillas.

—es cierto usted trabaja por necesidad—dijo la señora riendo disimuladamente—mientras que el señor Grandchester solo lo hace por diversión.

—Esa es la ventaja de ser tan adinerados—dijo Chelsea—ahí tienen a Candice, quien en un tiempo fue enfermera…

Humillada, Susana no tuvo más remedio que escuchar la conversación que sostenían las ahí presentes, en ocasiones, trataba encajar en la conversación, para darse cuenta como la ignoraban de manera deliberada. Para su fortuna, Robert Hataway fue por ella para presentarla con algunos potenciales inversionistas.


	4. Chapter 4

_hola amigas! aqui les traigo este tercer capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, muy pronto comenzarán a suceder cosas bastantes interesantes en la vida de candy, asi que espero sigan la historia. mil gracias a silvia r.s, kathya grandchester, ascella star, anelise grandchester, liz, galaxylam84,princess granchester, janet, por dedicarme un poco de su valioso tiempo al dejarme saber que les gusta la historia, y mil gracias tambien a todas aquellas personas que solo veo en numero pero no por ello dejan de ser importantes. les mando un caluroso saludo desde mexico, esperando seguir contando con su apoyo. que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 3<em>**

El trayecto de regreso transcurrió en total silencio, cada uno estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que, Susana decidió romper el silencio yendo directamente al grano.

—Terry, ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que eras inglés?

El apuesto joven solo se limitó a elevar los hombros.

—pensé que no había necesidad de ello Susana, es obvio que mi acento no es americano—finalmente había respondido.

—pero… eso era algo que debía saber Terry, soy tu prometida y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no se casi nada de ti—susurró Susana. Ella siempre se había conformado con la compañía de Terry, sin averiguar nada sobre él, ella siempre supuso que Terry era inglés, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarlo, temerosa de causarle algún disgusto que lo hiciera alejarse de su lado.

—Nunca has preguntado nada Susana—dijo Terry entre dientes, tratando de calmarse—parecía ser que con el simpe hecho de estar contigo te bastaba.

—pero ¿Qué no te das cuenta Terry?—preguntó Susana, ignorando la confirmacion de Terry— Esa es la solución a todos tus problemas, bien podrías regresar a Inglaterra y tomar lo que te pertenece, tal y como lo sugirió aquella señorita.

Susana ya se imaginaba el estar rodeada de los lujos que tendría al ser ella la esposa de un futuro duque; las puertas de cualquier lugar estarían siempre abiertas para ella.

—Susana, que quede bien claro, nunca voy a regresar a Inglaterra. Al decidir ser actor, renuncié a todo eso, así que por favor deja de hacerte ilusiones Susana—dijo tajantemente Terry, para él era obvio que Susana ya se estaba imaginando todos los lujos y comodidades que ella siempre había anhelado.

—por lo menos piénsalo Terry—dijo Susana—piensa en los beneficios que ello te traería, y a mí nunca más el resto de las mujeres me humillarían.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Terry. Era obvio que a las fiestas a las que iban, pocas mujeres de la alta sociedad se acercaban a conversar con ella, así que él no entendía a que se refería con humillarla.

—¿Qué no te diste cuenta esta noche? Aquellas mujeres solo querían saber cuál había sido el motivo de aquel alboroto, y empezaron a hacer preguntas y al darse cuenta de que mi familia no es adinerada, simplemente se encargaron de hacerme sentir que no estaba a su altura.

—¿Y piensas que por el hecho de ser una futura duquesa cambiará las cosas?—dijo sarcásticamente Terry—Susana, si hay algo que he aprendido es que, podrás ser la mujer más bella e inteligente del mundo, pero si no eres rico e influyente, nunca serás aceptado por ellos.

—quieres decir que… ¿tu familia nunca me aceptaría?

—Asi es Susana, para ellos el provenir de una familia adinerada, o en su defecto que por su sangre corra sangre real, es lo único que cuenta.

—Pero… si nos casamos no tendrían otro remedio—decía Susana aferrándose a la única esperanza de ver su vida enlazada a la de Terry, y por extensión, la vida que siempre soñó.

—pronto sabrás a lo que me refiero Susana, así que descansa que, creo ha llegado la hora de que conozcas a una persona, y de paso, sepas a lo que me refiero—dijo Terry una vez que llegaron a la casa que él le había obsequiado el año pasado.

_Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad…_

—Anda bebe esto Elisa, ya verás que mañana la resaca no será tan mala—decía dulcemente Candy a su amiga, quien al tener tanto tiempo sin haber probado gota alguna de alcohol, lo poco que había bebido, causó muchos estragos.

—Sabe horrible—dijo Elisa después del primer trago—está bien, está bien lo beberé todo.

—Elisa… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—vamos Candy, solo me quería divertir, y ahí estaba ese par, así que simplemente decidí conversar un poco, aunque claro, si deseas retiro la invitación que les hice.

—Elisa… sabes que no me refiero a eso—aun ahora, a Candy le era difícil decir sus nombres—me refiero a él porque bebiste.

La pelirroja guardó silencio. No sabía cómo explicarle todo el torbellino de emociones que la embargaron al llegar a la fiesta, el encontrarse con jóvenes que partieron junto con el difunto James, pero sobre todo, encontrarse con la mirada recriminatoria de los que hubieran sido sus suegros, al verla del brazo de Mark. Solo se limitó a mirar el azul pálido del edredón de su cama, apretándolo fuertemente.

—es que… no entenderías Candy. Cuando estoy con Mark, me siento… feliz, y no estoy segura de que eso este bien; si ya sé que me vas a decir que eso es lo que querría James, pero… algunas veces… cuando intento visualizar su rostro, ya no lo veo tan claro como en un principio, ahora solo logro verlo como algo borroso—sollozó.

—Eso no está mal Elisa—le dijo dulcemente Candy—mientras los bellos momentos que pasaste a su lado, estén en tu corazón, nada más importa, lo único que debes de hacer es ser nuevamente feliz, estoy segura que eso es lo que James querría para ti.

—¿tu lo crees?—dijo con una media sonrisa la pelirroja.

—por supuesto Elisa, ahora descansa que mañana tendrás una resaca horrible.

—hasta mañana Candy—Elisa se recostó apagando la luz de su cómoda, pensando en las palabras de Candy.

Mientras Candy se disponía a dormir, por su mente pasaron las imágenes de aquel encuentro que trató de evitar a lo largo de estos casi tres años sin verlo, era evidente el cambio que se estaba dando en Terry, ahora lucía más alto que la última vez que lo vio, sus rasgos habían perdido aquel rastro de infantilismo para darle paso a ese aire tan varonil que lo hacía lucir como un apuesto hombre. También recordaba aquellas palabras que le dijo Karen una vez que le dio alcance antes de salir de la mansión Osborne.

—¡_Candy! ¡Candy, espera!_ —gritaba la castaña que iba casi corriendo.

—_¡Karen, que gusto verte!_ —Exclamó la rubia una vez que vio quien la llamaba—_discúlpame Karen, pero tengo prisa, tal vez en otra ocasión…_

—_Siempre que te encuentro dices lo mismo Candy_—la interrumpió la castaña, desde aquel inesperado compromiso entre Terry y Susana, siempre supo que había algo detrás de el, pero nunca imaginó lo lejos que llegaría Susana para obtener lo que quería—_así que esta vez no aceptaré una negativa, mañana te espero en la cafetería que se encuentra a dos calles del teatro, ¿te parece bien a medio día?_

—_está bien, Karen_—aceptó Candy, después de todo, Karen siempre fue amable con ella, asi que lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar su invitación—_ahora si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme._

—_muy bien Candy, te estaré esperando_—escuchó gritar a Karen.

Ahora, tenía que liberarse de aquellos fantasmas que la atormentaban para así poder encontrar un poco de tranquilidad. Rezó sus oraciones pidiéndole a Dios le diera la fortaleza necesaria para sobrellevar todos estos nuevos acontecimientos.

La mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó temprano como de costumbre, tomando solo un ligero desayuno, ya que sus nervios estaban tan alterados que no podía comer nada más que fruta. Después de un rato, se le unieron Mark y Elisa, quien era claro tenía una resaca horrible. El primero en hablar fue Mark.

—Elisa, ¿a qué se debió todo aquel alboroto con el señor grandchester?—por el tono en el que habló, era claro que estaba celoso, así que Elisa rio a carcajadas.

—¿no me digas que estas celoso Mark?—dijo Elisa, quien al ver el sonrojo de Mark, puso la palma de su mano sobre la de él—no te preocupes querido, que solo tenía unos cuantos puntos que aclarar con Terrence, y si quieres saber más, creo que deberías de preguntarle a Candy.

—¿Candy? No me digas que Candy es la dama misteriosa por la que se lamenta—dijo asombrado Mark.

—Elisa…—dijo Candy a modo de reprimenda.

—lo siento Candy, Mark creo que ese tema no es de mi incumbencia—expresó la pelirroja—y dime Mark ¿Qué planes hay para hoy?

—tenía pensado, que fuéramos a la villa que tengo en los Hampton a respirar un poco de aire fresco, nos podemos quedar ahí el resto de la semana, claro si están de acuerdo.

—Excelente idea Mark—dijo Elisa—si partimos a medio día estaremos ahí antes del atardecer, así podremos cabalgar un poco.

—Elisa, Mark… creo que lo mejor es que ustedes se vayan hoy, y yo los alcanzaré mañana.

—no Candy, si quieres partimos mañana—dijo amablemente Mark.

—te lo agradezco pero es que hoy veré a una vieja amiga, y tal vez visite otros lugares.

—¿Estas segura Candy?—preguntó Elisa.

—Claro, así que por que no hacen sus maletas, y se divierten mucho juntos—dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo a Elisa—no se preocupen por mí que yo me se cuidar sola. Ahora si me disculpan, iré por mi abrigo que antes de mi cita, quiero hacer unas compras.

—Candy, te dejaré un chofer a tu disposición, así que no dudes de llamarlo para lo que necesites, y cuando partas hacia los Hampton, por favor avísanos para ir a recogerte a la estación.

—gracias Mark—dijo Candy, para después dirigirse a su habitación a recoger su abrigo. Una vez en ella, decidió arreglarse un poco, poniéndose un poco de polvo facial, unas cuantas capas de rímel y finalizó con un poco de labial rojo, ya que según había dicho Elisa, eso pronto estaría en Vogue. Se acomodó su sombrero de lana que hacia juego con su abrigo color canela, y justo cuando iba de salida Elisa entró en la habitación.

—Creo que deberías de ponerte algo más… impactante—le dijo Elisa con una sonrisa—para que Terry quede sorprendido.

—Elisa, no veré a Terry—respondió Candy, aunque sabía que existía la posibilidad, el solo pensar en ello, la aterraba—a todo esto, tu sabias que Terry estaría en esa reunión ¿cierto? Y no intentes negarlo Elisa.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía—corroboró la pelirroja—y no me arrepiento de ello Candy, sabes que a diferencia del resto de los que te rodean, yo no ando compadeciéndote teniendo a Terry como un tema inconcebible de tocarse en tu presencia.

Y en eso tenía razón, cualquier cosa relacionada con Terry no se mencionaba en presencia de Candy, ella agradecía ese detalle, ya que para ella, la herida aún estaba latente; cosa muy diferente de Elisa, y Candy no lo tomaba a mal, ya que entendía que Elisa lo único que deseaba era que al menos Candy aprendiera a vivir con la mención de Terry, de la misma forma en que Candy le había enseñado a vivir escuchando hablar de James.

—muy bien, tienes razón, tarde o temprano tenía que encontrarme frente a frente con Terry, y creo que después de todo, no dolió tanto como pensé—admitió Candy, y no era que lo hubiera dejado de amar, era que, después de todo, su corazón se había hecho a la idea de que nunca estaría a su lado.

—eso es un muy buen indicio Candy—aplaudió Elisa—ahora dime, ¿Por qué no quieres que te esperemos para partir a los Hampton?

—Pues que creo que dos son compañía, tres… son multitud, así que disfruta de la compañía de Mark, que cuando llegue no los dejaré a solas ni un solo instante—dijo Candy sonriéndole a Elisa—aprovecha esta nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Mira quien lo dice, la que tiene la oportunidad de recuperar al hombre amado y no lo aprovecha—exclamó Elisa, elevando una ceja.

—Elisa…

—está bien, no dije nada, ahora apresúrate o llegarás tarde, como de costumbre.

La rubia le dio la dirección al chofer que tomó un atajo el cual la dejó justo a tiempo. Karen ya se encontraba en el lugar, al igual que algunos compañeros de la obra, para su alivio Terry no estaba ahí, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa en la que se encontraba Karen.

—Asi que si veniste Candy—la recibió Karen con una gran sonrisa.

—te lo prometí, y aquí estoy Karen—sonrió a su vez Candy.

—pero anda siéntate, que tenemos tanto que platicar…

Hablaron de las cosas que estaban realizando actualmente, de los muchos contratos que tenía en puerta Karen, y del trabajo que realizaba Candy en el hogar de ponny, y de lo impotente que se sentía al no poder trabajar en el hospital ante la epidemia de la gripe que estaba por todo el país. Repentinamente, Karen habló del pasado que Candy preferiría olvidar.

—aún recuerdo aquella noche en que se estrenó "romeo y Julieta", pensé que después del éxito de aquella noche, pronto se anunciaría tu compromiso con Terry. Pero nada salió como pensé, tú te marchaste sin decirme adiós, Terry empezó a beber como nunca, y repentinamente, decidió abandonar la obra justamente cuando la crítica había alabado su actuación. Y de la misma manera, regresó suplicando una nueva oportunidad a Robert, con la firme promesa de no volver a beber una gota de alcohol y anunciando su compromiso con Susana. Perdóname Candy, por abrir viejas heridas, pero es que hasta ayer, comprendí todo, pero lo que aun no entiendo es, porque permitiste que los caprichos de Susana, se interpusieran entre Terry y tú.

Candy guardó silencio por un largo momento. Recordando cosas que para algunos fueron solo rumores, de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, nunca lo habría creído. En aquella tarde, por alguna inexplicable razón, había dado a parar a aquella carpa de ese teatro ambulante que ofrecía la oportunidad de ver obras de renombre a un bajo costo, y por consiguiente, tenía por actores a personas de poca calidad histriónica en el escenario. El alboroto que estaba causando el público, se podía escuchar a las afueras de la carpa, movida por un extraño impulso, se adentró en el, y cuál sería su sorpresa a ver justamente parado sobre el escenario, en una clara embriaguez, al dueño de su corazón.

Lagrimas amargas rodaban por sus mejillas, preguntándose como era posible que Terry hubiera llegado hasta ahí, y más aún, en ese estado tan deplorable. El público enardecido reclamaba a gritos el regreso de su dinero. Repentinamente, sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras Terry se sorprendía ante lo nítida de esa alucinación, su corazón palpitaba locamente al ver al objeto de sus sueños, ahí de pie, eso fue suficiente para sacarlo del suplicio en el que se encontraba, actuando como solo él lo sabía hacer, dejando el alma en el escenario y a un público que se rindió ante él. Candy no supo de dónde sacó el coraje para salir huyendo de ahí, evitando así lanzarse a sus brazos.

—no fue ningún capricho Karen, Susana amaba realmente a Terry, de otra manera no se abría arriesgado de esa manera para salvarlo.

—pamplinas Candy, ella está obsesionada con Terry. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio y no sucumbió ante ella, no paró ni un solo instante de hacerse notar ante Terry. Pero allá tú si quieres seguir creyendo eso Candy. Y antes de que te dé una buena tunda, mejor anda y acompáñame al teatro que hoy es la última prueba de vestuario.

—Karen…

—no te preocupes Candy, Terry y Susana no estarán ahí. En cuanto terminó el primer ensayo ambos salieron, al parecer tenían cosas que hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**_hola amigas! aqui estoy de regreso dejandoles un nuevo capitulo de este fic, mil gracias a todas aquellas que lo siguen, pero antes de pasar a el quiero agradecer a:Terry780716 mil gracias por tu review y prometo haré mas largos los capitulos espero que este capitulo te guste! _**

**_Gema grandchester gracias por tu review ylo unico que te puedo adelantar es que muy pronto este par estarán frente a frente asi que no te lo pierdas!_**

**_y a todas aquellas que veo solo en numeros mil gracias por leer este fic!_**

**_ahora si... disfruten el capitulo! nos leemos pronto. xoxo_**

**_Capítulo 4_**

Candy se sintió aliviada al saber que no se encontraría con Susana y Terry, así que tomó sus finos guantes de piel, y abrigándose bien, salieron del pequeño restaurante. Entraron al gran teatro por la puerta trasera, todo era un caos, había hileras interminables de vestuario y todos los actores esperando su turno para hacer su prueba.

—justo a tiempo Karen.

—disculpa la tardanza Robert, es solo que me entretuve con una vieja amiga, Candy te presento a nuestro director y maestro, Robert Hataway.

Tanto había leído Candy sobre él en el pasado, que no pudo evitar brindarle una gran sonrisa.

—mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Candice White Andrey, pero llámeme Candy.

El hombre mayor, no pudo evitar quedar deslumbrado ante aquella belleza, al igual que muchos de los otros actores que prestaban atención al intercambio de palabras.

—ponte cómoda Candy, que la prueba de vestuario va a tardar demasiado—le indicó Robert.

—Gracias—finalizó la rubia. Colocó su abrigo y sombrero en un perchero, dejando al descubierto su figura bien proporcionada, cubierta con un hermoso vestido de fino satén color marfil, unos cuantos dedos debajo de la rodilla, de apariencia sencilla, pero que muchos de los ahí presentes encontraron estimulante, cosa contraria en las mujeres, que muchas de ellas no pudieron evitar sentir envidia al ver que cada prenda, desde los zapatos hasta el collar de perlas, gritaban opulencia, y por consecuente, altos precios que ellas no podían pagar.

Los más osados, conversaron con la hermosa rubia, descubriendo que, a pesar de su apariencia, era una mujer de lo más sencilla y de buenos sentimientos. Llegó la hora de marcharse, prometiéndole a Karen qué pensaría en asistir a la obra.

El vecindario en el que se encontraban era de los más lujosos y exclusivos en todo Manhattan, el corazón de Susana latía apresuradamente, pensando que tal vez Terry la había llevado a ese lugar con la intención de que eligiera el lugar donde vivirían una vez casados. Repentinamente, se detuvo frente a una hermosa mansión victoriana, con grandes ventanas francesas que daban hacia el jardín.

—Anda que nos están esperando—dijo Terry ayudándola a bajar del auto, había llegado el momento de que Susana supiera toda la verdad.

—Pero ¿Quién nos espera?—preguntó la rubia mientras tomaba el brazo que le había ofrecido Terry, apoyándose a su vez en su bastón.

—espera y lo sabrás—Terry tocó a la puerta, para ser recibido por una anciana de mediana estatura, quien para desconcierto de Susana, lo saludó efusivamente.

—¡joven Terry! Hace mucho que no lo veíamos por aquí, pero ande pase que su madre lo espera—Susana abrió enormemente los ojos, ya que ella suponía que su madre debería de estar en Inglaterra, desempeñándose como una duquesa, papel que seguramente ella llevaría a cabo en un futuro.

Pasaron a la sala, bellamente decorada, pero cuál sería la sorpresa de Susana al ver en ella, interminables fotos de Eleanor Baker, actriz que fue la inspiración de Susana para convertirse en actriz. Desde sus inicios en la escuela de actuación, su sueño había sido conocer a la bella actriz, solo en contadas ocasiones la llegó a ver, en aquellas ocasiones, Eleanor solo le dirigía una sonrisa sin tener la oportunidad de charlar con ella, pero después de aquel accidente, en los breves instantes en que se encontraban Eleanor dirigía su mirada en otra dirección.

—¡Terry!—escuchó Susana a su espalda, mientras ella observaba una foto de la actriz en la época en que representó a Julieta—que alegría verte por aquí.

—Madre—fue el seco saludo de Terry—he venido porque quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Susana se giró para mirar de frente a Eleanor, su sonrisa quedó congelada al ver la hostilidad en la mirada de Eleanor.

—Susana—exclamó Eleanor—finalmente nos presentan como se debe.

—creo que tiene razón—dijo Susana, mientras extendía una mano temblorosa en dirección a Eleanor; los breves segundos que permaneció su mano suspendida, a Susana le parecieron una eternidad, mientras veía la mirada indiferente que le dirigía Eleanor, para finalmente estrecharla brevemente.

—Tomen asiento—dijo la rubia, mientras lanzaba miradas interrogantes en dirección de su hijo—¿a qué se debe la visita?

Susana, solo agachó la cabeza, mientras digería que, si Eleanor era la madre de Terry, eso quería decir que Terry era el hijo ilegitimo del duque, ahora entendía a que se refería Terry al afirmarle que no la aceptarían como futura duquesa, y no solo en Inglaterra no la aceptarían, parecía ser que su futura suegra tampoco la quería.

—es solo que—empezó a decir Terry después de aclararse la garganta—anoche sucedieron algunos incidentes que, pusieron a pensar a Susana que prácticamente no sabía nada acerca de mí.

—vaya, ahora entiendo—dijo Eleanor. Ella había escuchado hablar de aquel incidente por la mañana mientras revisaba algunos libretos con su agente, el cual si había acudido a la fiesta de la noche anterior, este le comentó el incidente que se había suscitado, en el cual estaban involucrados Terry, Susana, y una hermosa pelirroja, perteneciente a una de las familias más ricas del país—¿y por qué se armó tal alboroto?

—porque… a la fiesta acudió una ex compañera del colegio.

—ah, ya veo. Y seguramente comentó acerca de tu origen de abolengo. Creo que no hacen falta más explicaciones—dijo Eleanor mirando a Susana—como puedes ver, y seguramente dedujiste, yo no ostento el título de duquesa, así que, Susana no hace falta decirte el que tengas discreción acerca de que Terry es mi hijo.

—no se preocupe, que no diré una palabra acerca del asunto—expresó Susana, palideciendo—si me disculpan, creo que hoy he tenido un día agotador, Terry ¿me podrías llevar a casa a descansar?

—madre, nos retiramos, espero verte el día del estreno—dijo Terry poniéndose de pie para despedirse de su madre.

—Asi será hijo.

Eleanor los acompañó hasta la puerta, viendo con tristeza, a su hijo. Guardándose el secreto de que no solo ella estaría entre la audiencia, sino que también Richard, el duque de Grandchester.

A la mañana siguiente, como era costumbre, Terry recogió a Susana para dirigirse al teatro, viendo como Susana estaba más callada que nunca. El teatro estaba hecho un alboroto, faltaban solo dos días para el estreno, así que todos los presentes tenían los nervios a flor de piel. Mientras esperaba a que terminaran de acomodar la escenografía, Terry se sentó en una de las butacas a estudiar su libreto, solo por distracción, ya que su mente se encontraba preguntándose si su amada Candy aun estaría en la ciudad. Repentinamente, una conversación que Karen sostenía con algunos de sus compañeros lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Anda Karen, dinos si tu amiga vendrá al estreno—decía Steve, uno de los extras.

—no lo sé Steve, le di una entrada, pero para serte sincera, no creo que ella venga.

—por favor Karen, convéncela, o por lo menos prométenos que la llevarás a la fiesta que se ofrecerá después de la obra—dijo Gerard, el suplente de Terry.

—Vamos chicos, ¿acaso creen que alguien como ella, se fijaría en alguno de ustedes?—decía Karen en un tono divertido.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo—respondieron al unísono.

—Sigan soñando—dijo Karen riendo. Repentinamente, Susana se paró frente a Karen, bastante acalorada debido al esfuerzo que le llevó llegar hasta donde estaba la castaña.

—Karen, ¿Por qué?—dijo Susana casi gritando. Karen elevó una ceja, mientras sonreía de medio lado, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Susana pero decidió hacerse la desentendida.

—¿Por qué, que, Susana?

—sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Pero si tu cabeza no lo entiende, lo diré de una manera más directa ¿Por qué la trajiste?

—Sencillamente porque es mi amiga—expresó Karen, incorporándose del sitio en el que se encontraba—y ella es bienvenida las veces que quiera venir aquí Susana, y si no me crees pregúntaselo a Robert. ¡Robert!—llamó Karen al director.

—¿Ahora que sucede?—preguntó Robert una vez que se acercó a la escena, el estaba acostumbrado a que ambas chicas tuvieran ese tipo de discusiones, pero esta vez parecía ser algo grave, al ver el rostro enardecido de Susana.

—sucede que, Susana creé que puede decidir quién entra al teatro. Su rabieta esta ocasión se debe a que, el día de ayer traje a mi amiga Candy—esto último casi se lo gritó a la cara, provocando que el rostro de Susana enrojeciera aún más.

—vamos Susana, no es como si algún reportero hubiera entrado a husmear antes de la presentación. La hermosa jovencita que Karen trajo, es una dama perteneciente a la alta sociedad, estoy seguro de que si la conoces te agradaría desde el primer instante.

—lo dudo Robert, realmente lo dudo—dijo Susana, dando la media vuelta, en un indicio de dar por finalizada aquella conversación. Mientras Karen sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Estuvo ella aquí?—no hacía falta que Karen volteara a mirar quien formuló la pregunta.

—Asi es Terry. Y te responderé la pregunta que no te atreves a hacer: no me aseguró que vendría al estreno, pero tampoco se negó. Asi que, te agradecería te esforzaras por hacer tu mejor actuación en el escenario, para que esta vez, se lleve un buen recuerdo tuyo.

Karen se retiró a su camerino, cruzando los dedos para que Candy no decidiera ir a reunirse con sus amigos en los Hampton.

Candy se encontraba en una encrucijada, por una parte, deseaba dejar a solas a Mark y a Elisa, y por otra, deseaba asistir al estreno de la obra, tenía tantas ganas de verlo en el escenario, esperando que ocurriera algún milagro que lo hiciera recuperar la pasión al actuar. Después de todo, Karen le había obsequiado una entrada en el palco central, para que, según había dicho Karen, tuviera una mejor vista de la obra.

Después de que la comunicaron a la casa de campo de Mark, y después de escuchar lo animada que se escuchaba Elisa, optó por desechar la idea de reunirse con ellos en los Hampton.

—sabes Elisa, he decidido que asistiré al estreno de la obra—le dijo finalmente la rubia.

Después de un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea, finalmente Elisa habló.

—¿de verdad Candy? ¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio de planes?—quiso saber la pelirroja.

—pues… que solo quiero corroborar como pasó anoche, que estoy empezando a olvidar a Terry—eso solo era una excusa, ya que el solo pensar que estaría a unos metros de distancia de Terry, hacía que las piernas le temblaran.

—bueno, si eso es lo que deseas, pero solo una cosa te pido Candy… luce deslumbrante, has que todos los ahí presentes babeen al verte.

—Hay Elisa, que ocurrencias las tuyas—rió nerviosamente Candy—no te prometo nada, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Mejor divierte mucho.

—más te vale que hagas lo que te dije, estaré muy al pendiente del periódico del sábado, para ver que tal luciste en el tan esperado estreno. Asi que, mañana quiero que vayas al salón de belleza, y con madame Bonnet, seguramente tiene algo muy especial para ti.

—está bien Elisa, así lo haré, deja de preocuparte por mí y disfruta tus vacaciones, y nos veremos el lunes.

—muy bien, Candy, nos vemos el lunes. Diviértete mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy tenía los nervios de punta, al día siguiente sería un día crucial en la vida de Terry, en su interior rezaba porque Terry pusiera el mayor de sus esfuerzos como en los viejos tiempos. Después del desayuno, se dirigió a la boutique de madame Bonnet en busca del vestido ideal que luciría en el estreno.

Frente a sus ojos desfilaron muchísimos vestidos, pero siempre había algo en cada uno de ellos que simplemente no lograron convencerla de llevárselo.

—creo que tengo el vestido ideal para ti Candice—dijo repentinamente madame Bonnet—es un vestido que tenía pensado sacarlo a la venta, para las próximas fiestas navideñas, pero dado que eres una de mis clientas favoritas, te lo mostraré.

Era un hermoso vestido de satén rojo, con un ligero escote al frente, rodeado de un fino encaje negro, era ceñido hasta la parte baja de la cintura, de la cual salía una falda ligeramente amplia con capas que la hacían ver como una rosa invertida.

—Antes de que te niegues, pasa a los probadores y mídetelo—ordenó madame Bonnet.

Candy no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. El vestido parecía hecho a su medida.

—mi niña, luces ¡arrolladora!—exclamó madame Bonnet, seguramente muchas de las mujeres que asistirían al estreno de la obra y a la fiesta, verían el vestido y con ello, muchas clientas llegarían a pedir algo similar, pensó la diseñadora—más de un hombre querrá desposarte ese día.

—¿no luce revelador?—preguntó Candy sonrojada por el halago, el escote no era tan revelador como ella pensaba. Por algún extraño impulso, decidió llevarse tal vestido, recibiendo como regalo, un par de guantes negros del mismo encaje.

Después de realizadas sus compras, decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad, sin percatarse que llegó a un enorme parque, con una vista maravillosa a un lago, se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraban ahí, cuando repentinamente, alguien se sentó a su lado.

—ha pasado tanto tiempo señorita Andrey—Candy al reconocer la voz, se puso de pie inmediatamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—duque de Grandchester.

—déjese de formalidades señorita Andrey, llámeme solo Richard.

—entonces llámeme solo Candy.

Se quedaron callados por largo tiempo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Por mucho tiempo esperé la invitación a su boda—habló finalmente el duque de Grandchester, tomando a Candy por sorpresa con su comentario—pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que, mi hijo no se había comprometido contigo Candy, sino con esa señorita que le salvó la vida, que lejos de hacerlo feliz, ha ido aplastando sus ánimos hasta llegar al punto de terminar su carrera artística, o bueno al menos eso he escuchado.

—¡por favor duque! Dele una oportunidad—suplicó Candy—se que Terry se recuperará y volverá a brillar en el escenario, como en sus inicios.

—no te preocupes Candy, que aunque quisiera obligarlo a que regresara a Inglaterra, ya no puedo. Solo he venido a ofrecerle que tome lo que le corresponde, ya que eso no lo haría más infeliz de lo que ya es, o dime ¿acaso crees que mi hijo es feliz?

Cuantas veces a lo largo de estos años Candy creyó que Terry era feliz, que Susana había cumplido su promesa, o eso era lo que Candy quería creer. Pero al leer que, el desempeño en la actuación, que era lo que más amaba, había dejado de ser de calidad, Candy se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

—yo…—empezó a decir Candy mientras se aclaraba la garganta—creo que, si señor, Terry es feliz.

El duque rió disimuladamente ante lo mala que era Candy para mentir. Le conmovía la manera en que defendía a Terry.

—eso lo comprobaremos mañana por la noche pequeña. Tengo unas cuantas citas que atender, me detuve aquí ya que hace mucho que no venía por aquí…

Repentinamente el duque guardó silencio, mientras su mente remontaba a aquellos momentos en que salía de pic nic, con Eleanor y el pequeño Terry, precisamente a ese lugar, Eleanor mirándolo con adoración, mientras él jugaba con su primogénito, esas fueron épocas felices que siempre quedarían grabadas en su memoria.

—de hecho, yo también tengo que irme Richard, si gusta podemos irnos juntos.

Mientras caminaban a rumbo a la avenida principal, el duque descubrió que lejos de ser una más de aquellas muchachitas caprichosas, era una mujer llena de vida y nobles sentimientos, ahora más que nunca, entendía el por qué Terry se había enamorado de ella.

—fue un placer haber gozado de su compañía, Candy—dijo galantemente el duque, besando el dorso de la mano de Candy—espero verla mañana por la noche.

—el placer fue mío duque, y mañana nos veremos.


	6. Chapter 6

**_hola amigas! perdon perdon por abandonarlas pero es que estuve un poco ocupada el fin, pero les tengo una sorpresa, publicaré este y otro capitulo, que como siempre espero sea de su agrado, pero antes de continuar quiero responder sus comentarios:_**

**_Hochis: mil gracias por tu review y no solo leerás uno sino dos, asi que estaré esperando tu coment!_**

**_parnaso: amiga! que alegria me da el leer tu review, mil gracias por tus bellas palabras, espero seguir leyendote a lo largo de la historia, te mando un abrazo enorme!_**

**_ladybug: y lo que le falta por sufrir a susy! asi que espero no te lo pierdas!_**

**_janet: nuestro suegro adorado tan lindo! y tambien el tendrá lo suyo en la historia._**

**_Terry780716:amiga! como siempre es un placer leer tus reviews y el saber que te ha gustado la historia, espero estos dos capitulos sean de tu agrado! te mando un abrazo enorme!_**

**_chikita973: el tan esperado encuentro frente a frente por fin sucederá asi que sigue leyendo!_**

**_kathya grandchester: mil gracias por tus palabras, y pronto sucederán cosas muy interesantes asi que no te lo pierdas!_**

**_Gema Grandchester: amiga! como siempre es un placer leer tus reviews y el saber que la historia te agrada, asi que disfruta estos capitulos!_**

**_ahora si... disfruten la lectura y espero sus reviews eh! xoxo_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 5<em>**

El ensayo había terminado poco después del crepúsculo, Susana quería descansar lo más que pudiera para el día de mañana, así que Terry la llevó a su casa, declinando la invitación a cenar que esta le hizo. Una vez que llegó a la soledad de su departamento, decidió salir a caminar un poco, veía como poco a poco el espíritu navideño se estaba apoderando de la ciudad, la primera nevada no tardaría en llegar a la ciudad. El ver la ciudad cubierta por la nieve, le traían los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche, en la que dejó marchar a Candy para siempre. Repentinamente, el frio viento llevó hasta sus pies una pelota, se agachó a tomarla, para dársela a la pequeña que estaba frente a el.

—gracias—le dijo la pequeña que no tenía más de ocho años, tenía un cabello ligeramente ondulado de un rubio cenizo, con unos enormes ojos verdes, y una gran sonrisa que mostraba algunos huecos señal de que estaba mudando de dientes. _Seguramente sus hijos se parecerán a esta pequeña, _pensó melancólicamente Terry, mientras una gran tristeza le invadía el corazón al pensar que esos hijos que en un futuro Candy tendría, no serían de él.

—¡Charlotte!—gritó una mujer de mediana edad—no te alejes tanto, me diste un gran susto.

—Lo siento nana, no volverá a suceder—vio como la pequeña se alejaba en compañía de su nana, mientras se preguntaba quién sería aquel al que Candy le entregaría su corazón.

_A varios kilómetros de ahí, un apuesto rubio se había encerrado en su despacho, pensando en cuál sería la manera correcta de actuar._

—señor, tranquilícese, todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro que la señorita Candy lo entenderá—decía George.

—no lo sé George, no creo estar listo para decirle la verdad, y menos ahora que la señora O´Conner está presionándonos.

Recordaba muy bien aquella tarde, era principios de abril, él se encontraba revisando las ganancias de algunas de sus inversiones, cuando repentinamente, recibió una llamada de la señorita ponny, solo le dijo que era urgente que la fuera a visitar al hogar de ponny, temiendo lo peor, Albert se dirigió hacia allá, fue recibido por la hermana María que se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, pero no era nada comparada con el estado en que estaba la señorita ponny.

—Señor Andrey, tome asiento que lo que le tengo que decir es sumamente grave que comunicarle—dijo la anciana mujer.

—hable pronto señorita ponny, que me está poniendo nervioso.

Ni en sus más locos sueños, imaginó lo que la señorita ponny le dijo. La madre de Candy había aparecido de la nada, quería saber acerca de su hija, y de ser posible, tenerla de vuelta; así que, quería saber la opinión de Albert al respecto. Este guardó silencio por un largo rato, hasta que, le pidió a la señorita ponny se comunicara con la señora en cuestión y le dijera que el la estaría esperando en las oficinas de la familia Andrey en chicago. Asi lo hizo la señorita ponny, y al día siguiente, la madre de Candy se presentó ante Albert.

—Buenos días señor Andrey—lo saludó al entrar una hermosa mujer de no más de cuarenta años, era como estar viendo a Candy, pero a su vez, no. Ya que la mujer que tenía frente a él, tenía el cabello ligeramente más claro que el de Candy y menos ondulado, sus ojos eran de un verde menos intenso casi parecían del color de la miel, y no eran tan grandes y expresivos como los de Candy.

—pase señora…

—O´Conner, Lilian O´Conner.

—tome asiento señora O´Conner—le indicó Albert—ayer me comunicaron que usted cree que Candy es su hija.

—no lo creo, lo es—dijo la mujer de manera tajante, mientras le relataba el cómo sus padres le habían arrancado de los brazos a Candy, años después ella contrajo matrimonio, guardando el secreto de su hija perdida, hasta que ya no pudo más, y le habló a su marido acerca de su hija perdida, desde ese momento, ambos habían intentado por todos los medios hacer hablar a los padres de Lilian, hasta que finalmente logró que su padre le confesara en donde había abandonado a la pequeña, de eso hacía poco más de dos meses.

—¿y cómo esta tan segura de que Candy es la hija que le arrebataron?—le había preguntado Albert.

—porque mi madre, me dijo que en la canasta en que la abandonaron con una muñeca que alguna vez fue de ella, y que tenía el sobrenombre con el que solían llamarla.

A pesar de que lo que le había dicho esa mujer, Albert decidió investigar a fondo a la señora en cuestión, ya que quería cerciorarse de que no era una caza fortunas intentando aprovecharse del origen de Candy. Pero las investigaciones le dejaron claro lo equivocado que estaba, Lilian O´Conner, era la única hija de uno de los terratenientes más ricos de Texas y esposa de uno de los mejores abogados de san francisco, socio mayoritario del buffet en el que trabajaba. Tenía tres hijos, Marian, Henry y Charlotte, de quince, catorce y siete años, respectivamente; así que definitivamente, Lilian no necesitaba de dinero, lo único que deseaba era poder conocer a su hija.

De eso ya hacía casi un año, los únicos que lo sabían eran Archie y Annie, quienes le recomendaron que primero Candy conociera a Lilian y que poco a poco se le fuera revelando la verdad. Pero debido a que el hogar de Lilian estaba en san francisco, solo en raras ocasiones acudía a las reuniones de la familia andrey a las que se le invitaban, conviviendo muy poco con Candy.

Y mientras su familia se encontraba en nueva york, ella decidió hacerle una visita a Albert, advirtiéndole que si no le decía la verdad a Candy, lo haría ella. Asi que, al verse acorralado, Albert no tuvo más remedio que decirle que, él hablaría con Candy pasando las fiestas de año nuevo, que se celebrarían en la casa de los andrey en nueva york. Asi que, el lunes a primera hora, toda la familia viajaría a nueva york, para ir preparando poco a poco el terreno, para revelarle la verdad a Candy.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 6_**

—señorita, luce hermosa—le dijo la doncella a Candy, quien le había ayudado a peinarse; decidió recoger ligeramente sus alborotados rizos, dejando todo el rostro despejado, que en combinación con el vestido y las joyas, le daban un aire sensual del que no tenía idea.

Llegó quince minutos antes de que diera inicio la obra, la mayoría ya se encontraba en sus lugares, repentinamente, alguien la llamó.

—Candy—era Eleanor, quien al reconocerla, rápidamente llamó su atención.

—señora Eleanor, que alegría verla nuevamente—dijo tímidamente Candy.

—llámame solo Eleanor Candy, anda vamos a mi palco, que hay otra persona que estoy segura le agradara verte—las piernas de Candy temblaron al pensar que se trataba de Terry, intentó negarse pero no pudo al darse cuenta que Eleanor la llevaba casi arrastrando a su lado. Al entrar en el palco, se dio cuenta de que se refería al duque, quien al verla la recibió con una gran sonrisa, poniéndose de pie como el caballero que era.

—Candy, nos volvemos a ver—exclamó el duque—con todo respeto Candy, luces hermosa.

—Gracias, duque—dijo Candy sonrojándose. Rápidamente tomaron asiento al escuchar el anuncio de que la obra estaba por comenzar.

Las luces se apagaron, dejando solo el escenario alumbrado. La obra transcurrió hasta que Terry apareció en escena, a decir de Candy, Terry estaba actuando bien, solo que se podía percibir la falta de emotividad y sensibilidad, y si ella lo había percibido, era obvio que los críticos y el resto de las personas se percataron de ello. El corazón de Candy se llenó de tristeza al ver que los augurios de la prensa eran ciertos: la carrera de Terry había llegado a su fin.

Todo ese tiempo fue una completa tortura para su alma, hasta que anunciaron el receso de la obra. Candy salió en compañía del duque y de Eleanor, los tres iban en total silencio, escuchando las murmuraciones referentes a la actuación de Terry.

Mientras tanto, tras bambalinas, los actores se estaban alistando para continuar con la obra, y mientras Terry se encontraba bebiendo agua, escuchó un comentario que lo hizo despertar de su letargo.

—¿viste que la amiga de Karen se encuentra aquí?

—¿de verdad? No me di cuenta, ¿en qué parte se encuentra?

—se encuentra en uno de los palcos laterales, esta con la señora Baker y un caballero.

—¡no lo puedo creer! En cuanto salga a escena…

Ya no escuchó más la conversación, pues ambos jóvenes se alejaron de ahí. El corazón de Terry latió ansioso por salir a escena, y poder ver a su amada. Se inició el llamado a escena, uno a uno fueron saliendo los actores, hasta que, finalmente llegó el turno de Terry. Inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió al palco en donde estaba Candy, al encontrarse con ese par de ojos verdes que tanto amaba, se llenó de coraje para luchar y demostrar el talento que muchos creían perdido.

El cambio entre el Terry que estaba actuando en esos instantes y el de un inicio de la obra, era evidente, muchos de los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos ante tal cambio. Su actuación era perfecta, llena de la emotividad que el papel requería, Terry se había fundido tan perfectamente con su personaje, que todos los presentes se encontraban realmente conmovidos ante esa actuación.

El público cayó rendido a sus pies, llenando el recinto con sonoros aplausos, que no cesaron hasta ya pasados algunos minutos, mientras Candy derramaba pequeñas lágrimas que secó discretamente, al ver que Terry había recuperado su lugar en la actuación.

—Felicidades Terry—le decía Robert realmente satisfecho con su actuación—los críticos te alabaran.

—Gracias—decía Terry, mientras intentaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible para poder ver a Candy.

—sabía que lo lograrías Terry—murmuró Susana, sonrojada.

—gracias Susana, pero si me disculpas, tengo que reunirme con mi madre.

—no te preocupes que estará en la fiesta, así que mejor ve a asearte que te estaré esperando.

Terry solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras su corazón regresaba a aquel letargo al saber que no la vería.

—Por favor Candy tienes que acompañarnos—le suplicaba Eleanor, Candy realmente no deseaba ir a la fiesta que se ofrecería, ya que inevitablemente se encontraría con Terry, y el solo pensarlo hacia que su corazón se detuviera.

—Lo siento Eleanor, pero estoy agotada—murmuró Candy.

—lo siento aún más yo Candy, pero no nos puedes desairar—decía el duque, ahora entendía de donde había heredado lo obstinado Terry, así que sin más remedio, aceptó.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, la mayoría de los ahí presentes eran gente de la alta sociedad y del gremio artístico. Candy no se dio cuenta de que mientras la mayoría de los hombres habían quedado deslumbrados al verla, algunas mujeres la miraban con envidia y admiración.

El duque se había reunido con unos conocidos, que a su vez, Candy conocía pues tenían algunos negocios con Albert, Eleanor la presentó con algunos de sus compañeros del teatro, los cuales no dejaban de elogiarla, provocando que el sonrojo de Candy casi no desapareciera de su rostro.

Terry nunca antes había estado tan ansioso de llegar a una fiesta, mientras buscaba entre los rostros de los ahí presentes, deteniéndose lo suficiente para agradecer los elogios que recibía, vislumbró a lo lejos, una esbelta figura cubierta por un vestido rojo, sosteniendo una copa de champagne mientras reía de algún comentario que le habían hecho. La sangre empezó a hervirle, deseando poder alejar a Candy de la vista de todos los ahí presentes.

Pero a su lado, se encontraba aquello que le impedía hacer sus deseos realidad: Susana. La cual, al ver a Candy en la fiesta, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar llevando a Terry consigo, así que se armó de valor y no se le despegó a Terry ni un solo instante. Terry vigilaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Candy, viendo lo bien que se desenvolvía entre los ahí presentes, conversando con diferentes personas mientras veía como una tras otra bebía copas de champagne. Se sintió más aliviado al ver que se había reunido con su madre, quedándose con ella.

—si Dios me hubiera dado la dicha de tener una hija, me gustaría que fuera como Candy—Susana escuchó la respuesta que había dado Eleanor a un reportero. Veía la manera en que Eleanor le sonreía a Candy, en que la estrechaba entre sus brazos, cosa que nunca, ni siquiera cuando Terry las presentó formalmente había hecho con ella.

Veía las fotos que les tomaban a ambas, odiando a Candy por usurpar un lugar que era de ella. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, al percatarse de la forma tan dulce y amable con la que también la trataba el duque de Grandchester, mientras que a ella solo le había dado un cortés saludo al ser presentada por Terry.

—Terry, quiero irme a casa—dijo Susana, intentando controlar el llanto que de un momento a otro estallaría.

—Susana es muy temprano ¿no crees?—le respondió amablemente Terry, lo último que él deseaba era marcharse. Pero al ver la mirada cristalina y suplicante de Susana, no tuvo más remedio que complacerla, una vez más—está bien, iré por nuestros abrigos.

Al ver que Terry había dejado sola a Susana, el duque decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para charlar con ella.

—¿Sucede algo señorita Marlow?—preguntó el duque, sacándola de sus pensamientos—¿A dónde ha ido Terry?

—Terry fue por nuestros abrigos duque—respondió de manera incoherente Susana, era la primera vez en toda la noche en que él se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

—¿A dónde van Terry?—dijo el duque una vez que vio llegar a Terry con los abrigos en la mano.

—Susana está agotada, así que la llevaré a su casa para que descanse.

—¿te molestaría si lo hago yo, hijo? En toda la noche no he tenido oportunidad de charlar con la señorita Marlow, claro si ella no se opone—Terry miraba extrañado a su padre, detrás de esa amabilidad había algo oculto, pero no sabía qué.

—n…o, estaría encantada duque—murmuró Susana, sonrojada.

—muy bien, entonces está decidido, Terry quédate y disfruta la velada—por un breve instante, el duque dirigió una breve mirada en dirección a Candy, _es como si él me estuviera ayudando para que pueda acercarme a Candy sin la presencia de Susana, si es cierto, le estaré profundamente agradecido duque,_ pensó Terry.

Desde el instante en que Susana salió del salón, Terry sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, sintió cada una de las fibras de todo su ser, vibrantes y llenas de vida, justo como se sentía antes de aquel accidente en el que el invalido parecía él.

Con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente, no sabía la manera en la que se acercaría a Candy, solo se estaba limitando a admirarla, guardando en su memoria cada uno de los detalles que la vista le ofrecía.

Ese vestido rojo que llevaba puesto, era demasiado incitante, y eso Terry lo supo desde el instante en que veía las miradas, algunas discretas y otras abiertamente descaradas, que le dirigían los hombres cuando Candy pasaba. Esa sonrisa que lo había cautivado, había perdido el brillo, pero no por ello, dejaba de cautivar a los presentes. Aquellas pecas de las que tanto se burlaba, ahora habían adquirido un tono pálido, que las hacían casi imperceptibles, dándole con ello un aire sofisticado del que seguramente, ella no se había percatado.

Lentamente, se acercó al grupo en el que estaba Candy, con ella se encontraban Karen y algunos actores y actrices de la obra.

—¡ah! Por fin nos honras con tu compañía Terry—dijo Karen una vez que lo vio acercarse—déjame felicitarte por tu excelente actuación, sobre todo después del receso, a propósito, ¿en dónde está Susana?

—Se fue a su casa a descansar—respondió Terry.

—Por unos instantes estas fuera de su radar Terry, así que diviértete que la noche es larga—dijo Karen. La plática giraba principalmente en la buena crítica que había tenido la obra, Terry trataba de controlarse para no lanzarse contra sus compañeros los cuales coqueteaban abiertamente con Candy, mientras veía como Candy vaciaba su tercera copa de champagne.

—¿Y por qué aun no te has casado?—alguien le había preguntado a Candy.

—Porque… aun no encuentro al hombre indicado—respondió ella, mirando por un breve instante a Terry.

Repentinamente, Candy se disculpó con los presentes diciendo que saldría a tomar un poco de aire, rechazando la compañía de los presentes. Terry vio como Candy se dirigía al jardín del hotel, así que sin pensarlo, salió tras ella.

Candy aspiraba profundamente el aire fresco, _mi corazón late apresuradamente, es como si de un momento a otro fuera a salirse, _pensaba Candy mientras tiraba sobre el pasto la copa de champagne que llevaba en las manos.

—Si el anfitrión te viera haciendo eso, seguramente nunca te invitarían a alguna reunión—escuchó que le decía Terry, quien se sintió como un tonto al hacer ese comentario, ya que por los nervios de verla nuevamente frente a frente, sin gente a su alrededor no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

—¡oh por Dios, me asustaste!—respondió Candy, limpiándose unas gotas imaginarias evitando así, encontrarse con ese par de ojos azules que tanto amaba—no es propio de un caballero estar espiando a una dama.

—no te estaba espiando, simplemente pasaba por aquí y vi como tirabas toda esa champagne.

Por un largo rato, ambos se miraban sin decir nada, ambos corazones latían frenéticamente, ninguno de los dos encontraba las palabras adecuadas para continuar hablando.

—Has cambiado—habló finalmente Terry.

—lo mismo digo—susurró Candy.

—nunca imaginé verte rodeada de joyas, y siguiendo las normas de la alta sociedad Candy.

—la verdad es que yo tampoco. Y las joyas, realmente no son de mi agrado, solo las uso porque han sido un regalo de Albert.

—el misterioso abuelo William—sonrió Terry—recuerdo cuando leí en el periódico su presentación en la alta sociedad. Debe de ser un martirio para Albert estar encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de un despacho.

Candy se sorprendió ante lo bien que lo conocía Terry. Albert trataba de que el resto de la gente no se percatara de lo infeliz que era, pero aquellos que lo conocían bien como lo eran Candy y George, no se dejaban engañar, ya que sabían lo mucho que Albert amaba la libertad y lo mucho que disfrutaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

—y no te imaginas cuanto, solo espero que ahora que ha terminado la guerra, Albert se tome un merecido descanso, después de que a pesar de los tiempos difíciles la fortuna Andrey no disminuyó ni un céntimo.

—espero verlo pronto y esta vez poder charlar largamente, como en los viejos tiempos.

Terry recordaba las únicas dos ocasiones en que vio a Albert una vez se anunció su identidad, en ninguna de ellas Terry encontró el valor para preguntarle por Candy, y Albert nunca la mencionó.

—tal vez un día de estos te vaya a ver al teatro.

—Has cambiado—dijo repentinamente Terry, mirándola fijamente, causando un ligero sonrojo en Candy—tus pecas apenas son perceptibles…

Guardó silencio por un breve instante, nombrando en su mente todos los cambios que notó en Candy, el cuerpo de aquella chiquilla pecosa, dio paso al que sería el de una hermosa mujer, Terry podía ver bien definidas cada una de las curvas de Candy, provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara como hacía mucho lo había dejado de hacer.

—y no solo físicamente—continuó diciendo Terry—ahora tus movimientos parecen tan estudiados, tan frívolos, y las amistades de las que te rodeas…

—Si te refieres a Elisa—lo interrumpió Candy—creo que al igual que al resto de los que nos conocieron de tiempo atrás, te sería muy difícil entender el porqué de nuestra amistad.

—¿No me digas que descubrieron que después de todo eran compatibles?—preguntó Terry irónicamente.

—Por extraño que parezca, así es Terry—le respondió Candy elevando la barbilla en tono retador, como solía hacerlo en aquellos tiempos cuando Terry se burlaba de ella.

—creo que después de todo, aún queda algo de la Candy que conocí—ese comentario tomó a Candy por sorpresa, provocando su sonrojo.

—gra… cias. Me despido Terry, fue… un placer volver a encontrarnos.

Mientras Candy se giraba para marcharse, Terry la tomó del brazo impidiéndole seguir su camino, la acercó lentamente a él, envolviéndola en su brazos, embriagándose con el dulce aroma a vainilla y rosas que despedía, enroscando un rizo en uno de sus dedos, mientras Candy se encontraba petrificada, esta escena era tan parecida a la de aquella noche, solo que esta vez, podía aspirar la suave mezcla de lavanda que lo envolvía, tenía las palmas de sus manos descansando sobre su fuerte pecho, solo tenía que levantar el rostro para perderse en ese mar turbulento que eran sus ojos, ambos corazones latían como hacía mucho lo habían dejado de hacer, y como el tiempo no se detiene, Terry aflojó el abrazo, una vez más la dejaría ir.

Repentinamente, Candy elevó su rostro, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Terry, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amado, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos cada parte del rostro, era más alto de lo que recordaba, así que se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies, y ligeramente, rozó sus labios con los suyos. Rápidamente, corrió al gran salón lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies, dejando a Terry agonizante.

Sin atreverse a despedirse de la gente que la rodeaba, Candy tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la seguridad de su habitación en la mansión Fergusson.


	8. Chapter 8

**_preciosas! perdon por el retraso pero es que entre una cosa y otra llego casi muerta a su casa, pero les prometo que en cuanto termine de pasar los siguientes capitulos del papel a la compu lo publicaré, mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por seguir esta historia y nuevamente perdonenme si no les agradezco nombrandolas pero es que mis ojitos se me cierran y mañana me espera otro dia de trabajo :( _**

**_les mando un abrazo enorme y que toda la buena vibra llene siempre sus vidas! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo_**

**_Capítulo 7_**

Por alguna extraña razón que Terry desconocía, Susana se encontraba más callada que de costumbre, así que para romper aquel aplastante silencio se atrevió a iniciar la plática.

—¿Y te resultó grata la compañía de mi padre?—a Terry le pareció una pregunta tonta, pero aun así la hizo.

Susana solo asintió, en su cabeza aún estaba aquella plática que sostuvo con el duque camino a casa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el duque dejara ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

—_¿Cuánto desea señorita Marlow?_

—_¿perdón?—_a Susana le extrañó esa pregunta, no sabía a lo que se refería.

—_seré claro señorita Marlow, cuanto desea para que se aleje de mi hijo, solo diga la cantidad y la tendrá._

Susana no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso era realmente humillante para ella.

—_lo siento duque, pero el amor que siento por su hijo no está en venta_—respondió Susana.

—_sabes muy bien que mi hijo no te ama o dime ¿acaso crees que mi hijo es feliz a tu lado?_

—_Estoy segura que con el tiempo me ganaré su amor_—respondió Susana después de unos minutos de analizar la pregunta.

—_ya han pasado casi cuatro años Susana, y lejos de lograr que mi hijo se enamore de ti, has aplastado su ánimo, incluso ha perdido la pasión por el teatro._

—_esta noche demostró que aún tiene el talento para seguir actuando._

—_por favor señorita Marlow, ambos sabemos lo que hizo que Terry diera lo mejor de sí, era porque Candy estaba entre el público. Pero dígame, ¿cree que después de esta noche Terry vuelva a actuar como lo hizo hoy? Solo le pido que lo piense, le daré el dinero que me pida, así que cuando tenga una respuesta estaré aquí alrededor de un mes, aquí tiene la dirección en donde me puede encontrar. Esperaré su respuesta, buenas noches señorita Marlow._

No sabía cómo sería de ahora en adelante la actuación de Terry, y tal como lo dijo el duque, la impecable actuación de Terry se debió a que sabía que ella se encontraba entre el público, y efectivamente no sabía cómo se desempeñaría Terry de ahora en adelante. Le comentó a su madre la plática que sostuvo con el duque, y para tristeza de Susana, lejos de apoyarla a ella, estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con lo que le dijo el duque.

—_Susana, creo que deberías de aprovechar la oportunidad, sabes muy bien que tu futuro a lado de Terry es incierto, así que déjate de caprichos y acepta lo que te ha ofrecido el duque, así podrás tener la vida que te mereces._

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al teatro, Terry solo se encogió de hombros, seguramente estaba enfadada por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—¡Buenos días!—todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados ante el entusiasta saludo de Terry, y no era que Terry nunca saludara era solo que siempre lo hacía de manera apática y autómata, muy diferente al día de hoy.

—vaya Terry creo que estas de muy buen humor, seguramente se debe a que leíste las alabanzas de la crítica—dijo Robert quien hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía tan animado, solo lo vio de esa manera una vez, cuatro años atrás, cuando Terry obtuvo el papel de Romeo.

—No Robert la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de leer el diario.

Robert le entregó el diario, y Terry lo leía atentamente.

_Lo que por un momento pensamos seria el final de la carrera del joven Terry Grandchester, resultó ser un completo éxito, para el inicio del segundo acto, el joven hizo uso de ese derroche de talento que tanto extrañábamos, el público cayó rendido a sus pies, nunca antes habíamos visto tanta pasión._

_Entre el público se encontraban la consolidada actriz Eleanor Baker, en compañía del duque de Grandchester, padre del actor y la heredera de una de las familias más acaudaladas de este país, Candice White Andrey…_

Candy sentía una gran alegría al darse cuenta de que después de todo, la carrera de Terry no había llegado a su fin. Después de platicar largamente con Elisa, decidió dar un paseo por el parque, respirando el frio aire que auguraba un crudo invierno. Al regresar a la mansión Osborne, el mayordomo le entregó un telegrama de Albert en el cual le decía que llegarían el lunes al atardecer, así que después de darle aviso a Elisa, se dedicó a pensar en lo impulsiva que se comportó al besar a Terry.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Terry se encontraba arreglándose para salir a escena, sin dejar de pensar en aquel breve pero intenso beso, que Candy le había dado. Sin lugar a dudas, Candy aun sentía algo por él, eso hizo que su corazón latiera de forma desenfrenada.

—¡Terry! ¡A escena!—escuchó el llamado que le hizo Robert; su actuación nuevamente fue impecable, mientras escuchaba los aplausos del público que nuevamente caía rendido a sus pies.

—felicidades Terry—lo felicitó Karen una vez que la obra terminó—no sé por qué mi intuición me dice que este cambio se lo debemos de agradecer a Candy.

Terry solo esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de Karen, el cual no estaba lejos de la verdad.

—Buenas noches Karen—le dijo Terry, mientras se dirigía al camerino de Susana.

—no te molestes en llamar Terry, que en cuanto terminó su actuación se fue a su casa, alegando que se sentía mal.

A Terry le pareció realmente extraño, pues en todo este tiempo Susana nunca se había ido a su casa sin él. Con tiempo libre de sobra, decidió dar un paseo, y cuando se percató se encontraba a la puerta del hotel en el que se hospedaba su padre. Desde su llegada no había tenido oportunidad de charlar con él, no entendía que hacia aquí si después de todo este tiempo nunca lo había buscado.

Terry aun recordaba su llegada a América, por más de dos años, vivió con el temor de que su padre se apareciera, pero al percatarse de que este hecho nunca sucedió una cosa le había quedado clara: seguramente su padre se había sentido aliviado ante su partida, pues por fin se libró de él. Pero para lo que Terry no estaba listo era para lo que descubriría esa noche.

—La habitación de señor Grandchester—pidió Terry en la recepción.

—Lo siento, pero pidió no ser molestado—respondió apenada la chica al ver frente a ella al apuesto actor.

—por favor llame y dígale que su hijo lo busca—la chica ante el tono autoritario con que Terry lo pidió no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía, así que llamó a la habitación del duque, el cual pidió lo dejaran pasar de inmediato.

—Está en la suite 404, lo espera—le dijo la recepcionista.

Terry dio un ligero golpeteo en la puerta, rápidamente lo atendió la mucama, a la cual el duque pidió saliera inmediatamente. Por un largo tiempo ambos guardaron silencio, el duque se sirvió un vaso de whisky, mientras se acercaba al ventanal que daba al balcón.

—Ayer por la noche, por un instante creí que tu carrera por fin llegaría a su fin Terry—empezó a decir el duque al ver que su hijo no tenía intenciones de hablar.

Esa frase tomó por sorpresa a Terry, al escuchar que seguramente su padre se alegraría de que su carrera hubiera terminado, un enojo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, hizo que la sangre le hirviera y hablara casi a gritos.

—¡seguramente eso le habría alegrado mucho! ¿¡No es así!

El duque guardó silencio esbozando una media sonrisa ante el ataque iracundo de su hijo, solo movió la cabeza en señal de negativa.

—para nada Terrence, lejos de alegrarme me entristecería saber que los ruegos de aquella hermosa jovencita hace más de cuatro años, fueron en vano.

Terry quedó sorprendido ante lo dicho por su padre, sin saber a qué se refería.

—por tu expresión, debo suponer que la señorita Andrey no te dijo nada acerca de aquella platica que sostuvimos—Terry solo negó con la cabeza—aún recuerdo aquel día en que recibí aquella carta en la que se me daba aviso de que habías abandonado tu lugar en el colegio a cambio de que Candy se quedara en el colegio. Estaba decidido a traerte de regreso pero Candy corrió tras de mí, suplicándome no te buscara que si te quería la mejor manera de demostrártelo era dejándote cumplir tu sueño.

Terry guardó silencio por un largo rato, asimilando las palabras dichas por su padre. El duque al ver que Terry seguía sin decir palabra alguna, decidió continuar con su plática.

—pero no por ello, dejé de estar al tanto de lo que te sucedía. Contraté gente para que te siguieran la pista, informándome de todo lo que te sucedía, supe de cómo tu carrera iba en ascenso, de aquel accidente que cambió por completo tu vida, atándote a una mujer a la cual no amabas, y como te sumiste en el alcoholismo, llevándote a actuar en teatros ambulantes, rodeado de gente deplorable. Y tu repentino regreso, pero no por ello mejoró tu actuación, solo fue empeorando.

Terry se sonrojó al escuchar lo dicho por su padre, todo este tiempo estuvo equivocado, su padre le había dado su libertad en una muestra del amor que nunca le había demostrado, y una vez más se lo debía a Candy. El duque no sabía si era el momento apropiado para decirle lo que también había recibido en aquel informe; antes tenía que confirmar sus sospechas.

—y ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—preguntó Terry con un nudo en la garganta.

—que regreses a Inglaterra a tomar el lugar que te pertenece, sé que eso no te hará más feliz de lo que eres feliz Terry—repentinamente el duque esbozó una media sonrisa—aunque ella piense lo contrario.

—¿ella?—preguntó en un murmuro Terry.

—hace algunos días, sostuve una plática muy gratificante con Candy, cuando le hablé de mis intenciones, inmediatamente te defendió argumentando que tu decaimiento era momentáneo. Dime Terry ¿eres feliz?

—s…i—murmuró Terry.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella—el duque se acercó al sofá en que se encontraba Terry—por un tiempo estuve esperando la invitación a su boda. Esperaba que, al menos el amor de Candy compensara el desamor y la indiferencia que a lo largo de tu corta vida obtuviste de mí, y que tú fueras feliz al lado de la mujer que amabas. Pero creo que los deseos rara vez se cumplen. Cuando me enteré de lo que había hecho aquella señorita para retenerte a su lado, en mi fuero interno me abofeteé por haber escuchado a Candy, ya que de no haber hecho caso a sus suplicas, tal vez tú y ella estarían juntos, ya que mi intento de demostrarte que te quería, solo te llevo a la desdicha.

Nunca antes Terry había escuchado decir a su padre, que lo quería, y mucho menos que su padre deseara su felicidad. Siempre pensó que para su padre, Eleanor no había significado nada, por la manera en que guardaba silencio cada vez que su esposa se expresaba mal de Eleanor, y más aún por la manera en que permitía que esta tratara a Terry.

—creo que… han sido muchas emociones por el día de hoy—finalmente habló Terry.

—solo te pido que pienses en regresar a Inglaterra, y por favor no cometas el mismo error que yo al atarte a una mujer a la cual no amas—dijo el duque, tenía ganas de abrazar a su hijo, pero solo le colocó la mano en su hombro.

—Así lo haré… padre—al duque le conmovió el que su hijo lo llamara padre, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba así.

Mientras lo veía marcharse, en su corazón, se sembró la semilla de la esperanza, después de todo, no era demasiado tarde para recuperar el amor de su hijo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**amigas hermosas! se que me merezco la hoguera! mil disculpas por el retraso de verdad que no lo hice con mala intencion, pero entre las fiestas navideñas y algunos problemillas me tenian con el animo hasta el piso. se que los capitulos que leerán a continuacion no compensarán el tiempo que me desapareci, pero espero seguir contando con su apoyo y prometo no desaparecerme. desde aqui les mando un abrazo enorme y nuevamente mil disculpas. xoxo **_

_**Capítulo 8**_

Candy había ido a la estación a recibir a sus amigos, a pesar de que hacía una semana no los veía, para ella fue una eternidad.

—parece como si no nos hubieras visto en años Candy—dijo Albert riendo ante el recibimiento tan efusivo de Candy.

—Es que así parecieron—respondió Candy entre risas.

Finalmente, llegaron a la mansión que los Andrey tenían en nueva york, como hija de la cabeza de la familia, Candy tenía la responsabilidad de organizar la fiesta de año nuevo, pues a pesar de que faltaban cerca de tres semanas para dicho evento, todo tenía que quedar perfecto ya que a la fiesta acudirían personas importantes de la alta sociedad desde políticos, hasta empresarios importantes con los cuales de una u otra forma los Andrey tenían negocios.

Las actuaciones de Terry, lejos de ser un hecho espontaneo, mejoraban día con día, recibiendo muchas más alabanzas por parte de la crítica, a Susana esto le parecía conveniente, pues de seguir así, seguramente Terry no tardaría en proponerle matrimonio. Pero a pesar de ello, una sombra nublaba su felicidad, ya que sabía que de lograr contraer matrimonio con Terry, nunca sería aceptada por sus padres.

—Nos vemos mañana—dijo Terry una vez que dejó a Susana en su casa. Desde aquella plática que sostuvo con su padre, él se encontraba muy inquieto ya que no hallaba la manera ni el pretexto para ir en busca de Candy.

—Terry, lo siento pero me temo que no te veré mañana, le pedí el día a Robert—dijo tímidamente Susana.

—¿te sientes bien? Si piensas ir al doctor yo podría acompañarte…—se ofreció caballerosamente Terry, una cosa era el no estar enamorado de ella, pero no por ello no se preocuparía por lo que le sucediera.

—No te preocupes Terry, estoy bien, es solo que necesito descansar para las próximas giras, que empezaran el próximo año—respondió Susana.

—siendo así, descansa Susana, que al terminar la obra vendré a visitarte—Terry se despidió depositando un casto beso como era su costumbre, en la frente de Susana, dejando a esta con la incertidumbre de si algún día llegaría a probar esos labios que le robaban el sueño.

—Creo que deberíamos almorzar en ese lugar Candy—le dijo Annie señalando un lujoso restaurante al otro lado de la calle.

En el instante en que se disponían a cruzar la calle, una pequeña figura chocó con ambas.

—¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?—preguntó Candy, mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a ponerse de pie, mientras veía como unas cuantas frutas caían de su andrajoso suéter.

Repentinamente, un policía seguido de un robusto hombre se acercaron a ellas.

—Gracias por detener a esta pequeña ladrona—dijo el hombre bastante agitado.

Ahora, jovencita vamos a la estación—Candy observó como el policía tomó rudamente a la pequeña de no más de ocho años.

—suéltela oficial—ordenó Candy—¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta pequeña?

—robó unas frutas de mi tienda señorita ¿eso le parece poco?—gritó aquel hombre.

Candy abrió su bolso, sacando de él, un par de billetes de veinte dólares, sabía que eso superaba el monto de aquellas frutas.

—¿Esto cubre el pago de lo que fue robado?—preguntó Candy extendiendo los billetes al hombre, el cual sin pensarlo, los tomó.

—Creo que el asunto a sido resuelto oficial—dijo Candy.

Una vez que se fueron, Candy se puso a la altura de la pequeña, escuchando como su estómago hacia ruidos, mientras la pequeña tomaba las frutas regadas.

—¿Tienes hambre pequeña?—le preguntó Annie a la pequeña, mientras esta solo asintió en silencio.

—anda ven con nosotras que te invitaremos algo de comer y después te llevaremos a casa—dijo dulcemente Candy.

Con toda la mañana libre, Terry se dispuso a disfrutar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de su soledad, mientras tomaba su almuerzo, pensaba en alguna excusa para ir de visita a la mansión Andrey. Repentinamente, el alboroto que estaban causando algunos de los comensales, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_—¡?como es posible que esas señoritas hayan ayudado a esa ladrona?_

_—¡mira, creo que pretenden entrar aquí!_

_—espero no las dejen entrar…_

Terry desconocía a lo que se referían, así que siguió leyendo el diario. Repentinamente, la puerta del restaurante se abrió, dejando a todos los presentes en silencio.

—una mesa para tres, por favor—esa voz se le hizo bastante familiar a Terry.

—lo siento señora, pero no tenemos mesas disponibles—dijo torpemente el maître del lugar, ya que había observado la escena suscitada, y también había escuchado los comentarios de los presentes.

—¡Pero si ahí veo un par de mesas!—dijo exasperada Candy, de inmediato, Terry dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, viendo a Candy en compañía de Annie y de una pequeña.

Inmediatamente, Terry se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la entrada.

—¿algún problema?—preguntó Terry a maître, dejando sorprendidas a Candy a Annie.

—no señor es solo que…—respondió torpemente el maître.

—he estado esperando a las señoras Andrey, así que espero no le cause ningún inconveniente—lo interrumpió Terry, dejándolo sin palabras, inmediatamente se dirigieron a la mesa de Terry, ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

Una vez sentados en la mesa, por encima de la minuta, Annie dirigía miradas nerviosas a Terry y Candy. Desde el día del estreno, Candy no había vuelto a ver a Terry, así que no se atrevía a dirigir la mirada en su dirección, temerosa de que el recuerdo de aquel beso robado, se reflejara en su mirada.

—muchas felicidades por tu boda Annie, debes disculpar el retraso pero debido a que no recibí invitación, pensé que sería de mala educación aparecerme en chicago—dijo Terry dejando sin habla a Candy, mientras Annie dirigía una sonrisa nerviosa en dirección a Terry.

—gracias Terry—dijo Annie—y permíteme felicitarte por el éxito de tu nueva obra.

—gracias señora Cornwell—respondió Terry—espero algún día poder verlos entre el público.

—así será Terry—respondió cortésmente Annie, mientras en su mente la sola idea de reunir a Terry y Archie en el mismo sitio, no auguraría nada bueno.

El más encantado con esa inusual reunión era Terry, ya que tenía frente a él a Candy, la cual aparentaba ignorarlo, pero en más de una ocasión la sorprendió mirándolo disimuladamente. Después de terminar de almorzar, decidieron acompañar a la pequeña hasta su casa, pero antes de eso, ambas chicas decidieron comprar algunos víveres para la familia de la niña.

—gracias por todo Terry, espero verte en otra ocasión—dijo cortésmente Annie, ya que casi podía palpar la tensión que emanaban Candy y Terry.

—si gustan las puedo acompañar, porque no creo que sea muy seguro que ustedes dos anden solas por el barrio en el que vive esta pequeña—dijo Terry, rogando que su táctica de infundir temor en Annie, influyera para que pudiera pasar más tiempo en compañía de Candy.

—gracias pero Annie y yo nos podemos arreglar solas—respondió rápidamente Candy, ya que a pesar de que su corazón le gritaba aceptara la ayuda de Terry, su cabeza le decía lo contrario.

—vestidas de esa manera no pasaran más allá de la entrada a aquel barrio—refutó Terry con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Candy, creo que Terry tiene razón—murmuró Annie, pues muy a su pesar sabía que aquel barrio en el que vivía aquella pequeña, era famoso ya que en el vivían algunos de los maleantes más famosos de nueva york.

Candy no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la ayuda de Terry. Recorrieron algunas tiendas comprando cosas más de las necesarias. Después de aquel día lleno de diversas emociones, el corazón de los tres chicos quedó conmovido al ver la ternura con la que la enferma madre recibía a su pequeña hija. La señora les agradeció el conmovedor gesto que habían tenido hacia ellas, y Candy prometió ayudarla a conseguir un trabajo una vez que su salud mejorara.

—Muchas gracias por habernos traído a casa—dijo Annie una vez que llegaron a la mansión Andrey—espero no te hayamos causado ningún inconveniente.

—El placer fue todo mío—dijo Terry dirigiendo una fugaz mirada en dirección a Candy.

—Gracias por todo Terry—finalmente había murmurado Candy después de algunos minutos de silencio, sin saber que al igual que ella, Terry no deseaba que ese día llegara a su fin— ¿gustas pasar a tomar un poco de té?

—Agradezco tu invitación—respondió Terry deseando que ese día hubiera sido su descanso—pero aún tengo que ir a prepararme para la obra.

—En otra ocasión será—dijo Candy como despedida.

Terry se dirigió al teatro lo más rápido que le permitía el tráfico de la atestada ciudad, para su buena suerte, llegó con el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y salir a escena. Una vez terminada la obra, se dirigió a su camerino, y cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse dentro de él, a su viejo amigo Albert.

—¡Qué alegría verte por aquí Albert!—dijo Terry estrechándolo en un fraternal abrazo—quien diría que el cuidador de aquel zoológico era nada menos que el heredero de la familia Andrey.

—que nadie te escuche Terry—dijo Albert entre risas—que si la tía abuela se entera seguramente se infarta.

Repentinamente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo Terry.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado—se disculpó Susana al ver que Terry tenia visitas.

—no se preocupe señorita que solo pasé a saludar a Terry—respondió Albert.

—solo pasé a decirte que me tardaré un poco más, yo me iré con mi madre en un taxi—dijo Susana.

—Muy bien, si así lo deseas…—respondió Terry encogiéndose de hombros; desde hacía ya varios días, el comportamiento de Susana era demasiado extraño, y a Susana le dolía el ver que Terry no hacia pregunta alguna por su cambio.

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? Y así me cuentas que has hecho de tu vida—dijo Terry una vez que salió Susana.

A Albert le resultó realmente extraño el comportamiento de ambos muchachos, dándose cuenta que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguramente Terry seguía enamorado de Candy.

Decidieron cenar en el restaurant de uno de los lujosos hoteles, platicaron largamente de las cosas que ambos habían hecho en todos esos años de no verse, hasta que finalmente, llegaron al tema que habían evitado toda la velada.

—La señorita que entró en tu camerino es tu prometida—más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—así es Albert—respondió en un susurro Terry.

—disculpa que traiga a la conversación cosas del pasado pero, cuando Candy recibió aquel boleto para ir a nueva york, pensé que regresaría con la noticia de que se habían comprometido.

Terry guardó silencio, recordando la alegría con la que había comprado aquel boleto solo de ida, sus planes eran proponerle matrimonio, él sabía que aún no tenía los recursos necesarios para darle a Candy todo lo que se merecía, pero estaba seguro que a Candy eso no le importaría. Y entonces, todos sus planes de compartir su vida al lado de la mujer que amaría hasta el último aliento, se vinieron abajo.

—Lo mismo pensé yo—dijo con tristeza Terry.

—y dime ¿Cómo fue su reencuentro? Y no digas que no sabes a qué me refiero, en los diarios leí que Candy había asistido al estreno de tu obra.

—la vi… diferente. Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi—respondió Terry, omitiendo aquel beso que Candy le dio—el modo en que viste, la forma en que se comporta, las amistades que ahora tiene.

—¿Te refieres a Elisa?—preguntó Albert con una sonrisa de medio lado—no eres el único que se ha sorprendido, por esa amistad, pero con ello Candy nos demuestra el gran corazón que posee.

—buenas noches señor Andrey—Terry escuchó una dulce voz a su espalda, viendo como su amigo repentinamente palidecía.

—señora O´Conner—dijo Albert poniéndose de pie, al igual que Terry; a Terry le pareció vagamente familiar el rostro de la señora que no rebasaba los cuarenta años, por más que intentó recordar ese rostro, simplemente no podía—permítame presentarle a mi amigo Terrence Grandchester. Terry te presento a la señora Lilian O´Conner.

—mucho gusto señora—dijo Terry besando el dorso de la mano de la mujer.

—¿Gusta sentarse con nosotros?—ofreció Albert.

—es muy amable de su parte, pero mi esposo está esperando en el lobby—respondió Lilian.

—buenas noches señor Andrey—saludó el esposo de Lilian—disculpe que mi esposa interrumpiera su cena, pero en cuanto lo vio no pudo resistir el venir a saludarlo.

—Solo quería decirle que espero con ansias la reunión de año nuevo señor Andrey—dijo Lilian con una mirada que Terry no supo interpretar—disculpen pero me tengo que retirar. Fue un placer señor Grandchester. Que tengan una excelente velada.

—¿te sucede algo Terry? Te has quedado callado por un largo rato—dijo Albert, minutos después de que Lilian se marchara.

—Es solo que… esa señora, me parece familiar, pero no sé en donde la he visto, estoy seguro que no en Inglaterra—dijo Terry frunciendo el ceño.

_Cuando lo descubras, te llevarás una gran sorpresa, _pensó Albert, aun no sabía cómo le diría la verdad a Candy, de lo que estaba seguro era de que en el momento en que Candy supiera la verdad, necesitaría todo el apoyo posible, y sabía que Terry era una buena opción.

—toma Terry—Albert sacó un sobre de su saco extendiéndolo hacia Terry—es la invitación a la celebración de año nuevo, espero puedas asistir.

—gracias Albert, ahí estaré—dijo Terry.

Después de unos cuantos tragos, ambos decidieron retirarse, prometiendo visitarse tanto como les permitieran sus agendas.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 9**_

—Creo que necesitas un nuevo guarda ropa—le dijo Elisa. Desde que el resto de los Andrey habían llegado a nueva york, Elisa rara vez llegaba a ir a la mansión, ya que podía ver la renuencia en las miradas de Albert, Archie y Annie.

—no creo que sea buena idea Elisa, tengo demasiada ropa que ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de ponerme—respondió Candy.

—yo pienso que deberías de comprar un bonito vestido para la fiesta de año nuevo. Después de todo, las miradas estarán sobre ti.

Ambas decidieron dar un paseo, estaban a escasos días de navidad, la nieve ya cubría las calles neoyorkinas, las tiendas estaban repletas de gente comprando los obsequios navideños, Candy decidió comprar algunos obsequios para la familia de Rachelle, después de esa breve visita, decidió dar un recorrido a pie por las principales calles, dejándose envolver por el espíritu navideño. Decidió comprar algunas cosas para los niños del hogar del ponny. Después de aquel encuentro con Terry, no lo había vuelto a ver, seguramente estaba muy ocupado disfrutando del éxito que nuevamente había adquirido.

Sin saber cómo, fueron a parar a la catedral de san patricio, era la primera vez que entraba en aquel majestuoso lugar, con cada paso que daba, todo su ser se llenaba de una infinita tranquilidad, decidió elevar unas plegarias para sus seres queridos incluidos Terry y Susana, pero sobre todo, para todas aquellas personas que estaban en desventura. Era tanta la paz que la inundaba, que decidió quedarse unos minutos más, admirando la belleza de aquel lugar.

—Candy, es hora de irnos—le susurró Elisa al oído—creo que si permanezco más en este lugar, en cualquier momento veré aparecer a la hermana Grey.

Candy, rió ante la broma de Elisa, últimamente se le veía muy animada, pero al preguntarle acerca de su ánimo, Elisa cambiaba la conversación, así que Candy decidió no presionarla más, seguramente cuando estuviera lista le contaría que le sucedía.

—Espero recibir muchos obsequios esta navidad—decía Elisa mientras caminaban hacia el automóvil de la familia.

—y sobre todo de Mark, que no hace otra cosa más que cumplir tus deseos—repentinamente, un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Elisa, la cual solo esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa—y hablando de Mark ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—muy bien, solo que tuvo que ir a Boston a arreglar unos negocios, pero llegará a tiempo para la cena de navidad—dijo muy feliz Elisa.

Llegaron a casa, parloteando acerca de que vestido era el indicado para lucir en navidad, y Elisa reprendió a Candy por no haber comprado aun el vestido que se pondría en la cena de año nuevo, haciéndola prometer que irían a adquirirlo lo mas pronto posible.

La navidad había llegado, todos estaban elegantemente vestidos, a la cena solo habían sido invitados los familiares más cercanos, después de la cena, Albert decidió hacer un brindis.

—Brindo por que toda la familia siempre goce de la felicidad que hasta ahora hemos tenido, pero sobre todo, que nada ni nadie haga que nuestra Candy se aleje de nosotros—elevó su copa en dirección a todos los presentes, Candy se sintió realmente extrañada ante el comentario de Albert, así que solo se limitó a sonreír.

Poco a poco, los invitados se fueron retirando, dejando solamente a Candy, Annie, Archie y Albert, los cuatro decidieron sentarse frente a la chimenea, y mientras Candy miraba el danzar de las llamas, decidió hacer aquella pregunta que la había estado carcomiendo toda la noche.

—Albert, ¿a que te referías con aquello de que nada ni nadie haga que me aleje de ustedes? ¿Qué acaso piensas dar mi mano en matrimonio?—dijo Candy en forma de broma.

—para nada Candy, es solo que…—Albert guardó silencio, sin saber como continuar hablando.

—Es solo que como eres tan amiga de Elisa, tememos que termine por alejarte de nosotros—intervino rápidamente Archie.

—¿era por eso? ¡Por dios chicos! ¿no me digas que tu también crees eso Annie?—preguntó Candy en dirección a la pelinegra.

—bueno, es solo que, últimamente has estado mucho tiempo con ella Candy—respondió cabizbaja Annie; era cierto que ella se había sentido desplazada por Elisa, de los tres, ella era la que poco a poco había dejado de dudar de la sinceridad de Elisa, pero ciertamente a Annie nunca se le había dado el mentir, y sabia que en ese instante la expresión de su rostro delataría que había algo mas detrás de todo eso.

—bueno pues les digo que no tienen nada de que preocuparse, pues bien saben lo mucho que los quiero y lo importante que son para mi, y que nada ni nadie hará que me aleje de ustedes que son mi familia—dijo Candy, conmovida por la preocupación de sus amigos.

—eso espero Candy—dijo Albert con una sonrisa que no llenaba su rostro, dejando en Candy, un poco de preocupación.

Candy pasó los días siguientes de un lado a otro, un poco nerviosa por la próxima fiesta de año nuevo ya que sin querer, había escuchado que Terry había sido invitado. Después de mucha insistencia por parte de Elisa, Candy decidió ir a comprar el vestido que se pondría en la fiesta.

—Queremos algo sencillo pero que impacte en cuanto lo vean—ordenó Elisa a la dependienta, la cual le llevaba innumerables vestidos de todos los colores que iban desde el negro hasta un profundo color escarlata.

—ese es el indicado—dijo Elisa, una vez que vió a Candy con un hermoso vestido de un intenso verde; la parte superior era de satén ligeramente entallado hasta la altura de la cadera, con un escote ligeramente entallado, la falda era amplia de gasa verde ligeramente mas oscura que la parte superior.

—¿De verdad crees que es el indicado?—decía Candy mirando el escote.

En ese instante, aquella mujer que tanto perturbaba a Candy, interrumpió la plática.

—Muy buen día tengan—saludó a ambas chicas—tu debes ser Elisa Legan ¿cierto?

—y usted es…—dijo Elisa entrecerrando los ojos—¿la señora O´Conner?

—llámenme solo Lilian—dirigió una mirada llena de dulzura hacia Candy, causando un gran desconcierto en ambas chicas—luces hermosa con ese vestido Candy,

—¿Usted cree?—dijo Candy ligeramente sonrojada por el cumplido.

—por supuesto, estoy segura que mas de un joven te querrá desposar.

Después de tanta insistencia, Candy decidió llevarse aquel vestido, despidiéndose de aquella mujer la cual prometió verlas en la fiesta de año nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 10**_

Finalmente había llegado el último día del año, más que por gusto, por cortesía Terry invitó a Susana a la fiesta de los Andrey.

—te agradezco la invitación, pero tengo otros planes—fue la respuesta que le dio Susana.

Poco después del crepúsculo, Terry en compañía de su padre fueron a recoger a Eleanor, ya que Candy le había enviado una invitación.

En la mansión Andrey, Candy estaba nerviosa en su habitación, revisando una y otra vez su apariencia en el espejo, cuando repentinamente, un llamado a su puerta la asustó.

—luces hermosa Candy—dijo Albert una vez que entró en la habitación—y tengo algo que hará que luzcas mucho mejor.

Extendió una caja, en la cual había un hermoso collar de diamantes y esmeraldas con unos pendientes que hacían juego.

—¡gracias Albert! Es hermoso, pero no lo puedo aceptar, debe de haberte costado una fortuna—dijo Candy admirando las joyas.

—Anda Candy acéptalo, y lúcelo esta noche—la verdad era que, las joyas habían sido un obsequio de Terry, el cual le pidió a Albert le diera ese obsequio, ya que como ambos sabían si Terry se lo enviaba, lo mas probable era que Candy lo regresara.

—esta bien Albert, pero después lo guardas en la caja fuerte, por que sabes que no me gusta tener tantas joyas—dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, cuando Candy decidió hacer acto de presencia, todos los presentes habían quedado deslumbrados ante la belleza de Candy, su corazón latía apresuradamente al ver a Terry entre los invitados, iba en compañía de su padre y de su madre, así que solo dirigió una breve sonrisa en su dirección, pues como anfitriona tenía que estar al tanto de que todo estuviera perfecto.

—¡luces hermosa… hija!—le dijo aquella mujer que le había ayudado a decidirse por el vestido que ahora llevaba puesto, apenada por no recordar su nombre, Candy solo sonrió de medio lado.

—gracias señora…

—O´Conner, pero llámame Lilian—a Candy le resultó extraño el ver que la señora estuviera al borde del llanto, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿se siente bien?

—Si es solo que… han pasado tantas cosas…—repentinamente, Lilian se asió del brazo de Candy, esta era su oportunidad, pero antes tenían que estar ambas a solas—lo siento es que estoy un poco mareada.

Mientras Albert se encontraba conversando con uno de sus socios, se percató de que Candy se había alejado de la fiesta en compañía de Lilian, temiendo que Lilian se adelantara a lo planeado por él, se disculpó con su socio y siguió a ambas mujeres.

—¿Sucede algo Albert?—lo interceptó Archie

—es solo que… Lilian se ha alejado de la fiesta llevando a Candy con ella.

No hubo necesidad de explicaciones, Archie y Annie iban pisándole los talones a Albert.

—Quédese aquí, iré a buscar a su esposo—le dijo Candy mientras ponía una manta sobre las piernas de Lilian, esta al ver que Candy saldría de la habitación, la detuvo del brazo.

—¡espera Candy! Antes tengo algo importante que decirte…

El corazón de Lilian latía apresuradamente no sabía por dónde empezar, esperaba que Candy entendiera y perdonara lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Candy… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hacía mucho tiempo…

—Continua Lilian—le dijo Candy al ver que nuevamente Lilian guardaba silencio.

—Candy… yo soy tu madre.

Candy guardó silencio por un largo rato, no sabía cómo tomar lo que le había dicho Lilian, esto debería de ser un sueño.

—lo siento Lilian pero esa es una broma de muy mal gusto—por fin pudo hablar Candy.

—no Candy déjame explicarte…

En ese instante, entraron al despacho Albert seguido de Archie y Annie, quienes al ver la expresión de Candy, sabían que Lilian había roto su promesa.

—¡¿por qué lo hizo señora O´Conner?—gritó Archie.

—no podía esperar más a que ustedes decidieran cuando era correcto decirle la verdad a Candy, Candy déjame explicarte…—Lilian ignoró deliberadamente a Archie, intentando asirse del brazo de Candy.

—Ustedes… lo sabían… y no me dijeron nada…—la interrumpió Candy, haciendo caso omiso de Lilian.

—Lo sentimos Candy, pero no sabíamos cómo lo tomarías—le respondió Albert.

—desde… ¿desde cuándo lo sabían?—susurró Candy, sin entender como le pudieron ocultar algo tan importante, mientras su corazón latía apresuradamente.

—desde hacía varios meses Candy—dijo Albert.

—¿Hace cuantos meses?—insistió Candy.

—hace… poco menos de un año recibí la llamada de la señorita ponny…—Albert no pudo continuar hablando, ya que fue interrumpido por Candy.

—¡la señorita ponny también lo sabía!—dijo bastante consternada Candy. Ahora lo veía toda claramente, la pregunta insistente de Annie sobre que pensaba acerca de sus padres, cobraban sentido.

—Candy… hija… por favor…—suplicaba Lilian al ver como Candy la ignoraba.

Repentinamente, la puerta del despacho se abrió mientras Elisa entraba en la habitación, mirando los rostros pálidos de todos los ahí presentes.

—Sus gritos se escuchan por todo el pasillo, la gente empieza a preguntarse en donde están—dijo Elisa, mientras su mirada se posaba en la de todos los presentes, viendo los ojos al borde de las lágrimas de Candy.

—en unos momentos mas iremos Elisa, así que por favor distrae a los invitados—dijo amablemente Albert.

—¿Candy? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Elisa a su amiga, esta solo asintió respirando profundamente, y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—Candy… hija… —Lilian la tomó del brazo interceptándola, Candy se sacudió el brazo, como si el simple contacto de Lilian la quemara.

—¡no me llame hija! —todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la manera en que Candy se dirigía hacia Lilian.

—Si me dejaras explicarte cuanto he sufrido desde que te arrancaron de mis brazos…—dijo Lilian sollozando.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la risa sardónica que brotó de los labios de Candy.

—¿sufrimiento? Su sufrimiento no se compara con nada por lo que pase por su cobardía. La tristeza que pase cuando pensé que en los Legan encontraría el amor de una familia que usted se negó a darme, solo para encontrarme llena de humillaciones y desprecios, incluso de algunos miembros de la familia con la que ahora vivo ¿dígame en donde estaba usted? Rodeada de comodidades y con la familia que había formado. Así que no me venga con que ha sufrido. Lo que no entiendo es porque ustedes que considero mi familia me ocultaron algo tan importante como esto—dijo Candy en dirección a sus amigos.

—Candy, creo que lo mejor es que te tranquilices, anda sube a tu habitación—susurró Elisa al ver que nadie decía nada.

En silencio, Candy se dirigió a la escalera que se encontraba en la cocina, ya que era el único lugar por el que llegaría a su habitación sin ser vista por nadie.

Todos se dirigieron al gran salón, y cuando algunos de los presentes preguntaban por Candy, Albert y el resto argumentaban que se había sentido un poco mal; pero a Terry esa respuesta no lo convencía ya que veía en el rostro de ellos una gran preocupación, en ese instante, sonaron las campanas, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo año.

La fiesta continuaba, y Elisa y Annie dirigían miradas insistentes en dirección a las habitaciones.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?—dijo Annie a Elisa, cuando la vio dirigirse hacia la escalera principal.

—si quieres—respondió Elisa elevando los hombros, ambas chicas iban en silencio, un extraño presentimiento asaltó el corazón de Annie.

Al encender la luz de la habitación, ambas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que no había nadie en ella, buscaron en el baño y en todas las habitaciones, sin encontrar rastro alguno de Candy. Ambas se miraron preocupadas, sin saber que hacer.

—hay que decirle a Albert—dijo Annie.

—es buena idea, aunque creo que lo mejor es ser lo mas discretas posible, tu dile a Archie, que yo le diré a Mark y a Terry.

Ambas chicas bajaron lo más rápidamente posible, Annie le decía al oído a Archie lo sucedido, mientras Elisa se encargó de pedir ayuda a Mark y a Terry.

—¿Por qué se ha ido?—preguntó bastante conmocionado Terry.

—las respuestas vendrán después, ahora lo mas importante es encontrar a Candy—decía Elisa bastante preocupada.

—hay que irnos antes de que Albert note nuestra ausencia, solo esperemos que Candy no se encuentre demasiado lejos—Archie estaba bastante preocupado, pues nunca se imaginó que la reacción de Candy al enterarse de la verdad fuera tan negativa.

Recorrieron todas las calles a su alrededor, encontrándose con muy pocas personas que pudieran darles alguna respuesta positiva, mientras el corazón de Terry latía apresurado, mil cosas desagradables pasaron por su mente, rogándole a Dios iluminara su camino hacia donde estaba ella.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a la policía Archie—dijo Annie con voz temblorosa—esta helando, y por lo poco que pudimos ver, no llevaba abrigo alguno.

Archie miró como una fina capa de nieve cubría su alrededor, y aun en ese instante, la fina nieve seguía cayendo.

—solo recorramos unas calles mas, y si sigue sin aparecer, llamaremos a la policía—respondió finalmente Archie.

—creo que deberíamos de volver a dar un vistazo en aquellas calles Archie—dijo Terry, algo en su interior lo empujaba a seguir nuevamente aquella dirección.

—¡esas calles ya las recorrimos Grandchester! ¡Y las pocas personas que encontramos no nos dijeron nada!—respondió bastante irritado Archie.

—Archie tiene razón Terry—intervino Mark—recorrimos cada lugar de ese vecindario y simplemente no hay señal alguna de Candy.

—Como quieran—y diciendo esto, Terry se bajó del auto, cubriéndose el rostro con el cuello de su abrigo, pues como bien lo había dicho Annie, el frio en el exterior era realmente infernal.

Para asombro del resto, Terry emprendió la caminata dejándose guiar solo por su instinto; había llegado a aquel parque que solo habían mirado breves instantes, el lugar como era de esperarse estaba completamente solo, en primavera ese lugar era el mas hermoso en toda la ciudad, con sus frondosos arboles dándole sombra a las familias que acudían a divertirse, parejas que daban largos paseos en bote en el pequeño lago que ahí se encontraba.

Repentinamente, su andar se vio interrumpido al vislumbrar una pequeña figura sentada en las bancas, estaba inmóvil, y por mas que la llamó esta no reaccionaba, su corazón se detuvo al imaginarse que algo le había pasado.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 11**_

La cabeza le daba vueltas al recordar lo sucedido hacia unos minutos, su corazón sangraba por la verdad que le habían ocultado sus amigos, se sentía herida, traicionada, en su interior se debatía la duda de que, que habría sucedido si esa noche Lilian no le hubiera confesado la verdad, sus amigos se la hubieran dicho.

A sus oídos, llegaba como un eco lejano la música y las risas de la fiesta que tanto se había esforzado en realizar, el solo hecho de imaginar que su madre se encontraba ahí abajo, hacia que su estomago se revolviera, y sin poder soportarlo mas, decidió huir de ahí. Salió por la escalera de servicio, siendo muy cuidadosa de no ser vista por la servidumbre.

El frio viento que rozaba su piel, la hizo ser consciente que debido a su prisa, no llevaba consigo mas que un chal de la misma gasa de su vestido, envolviéndose con sus brazos, caminó sin rumbo fijo, mientras a su paso miraba como en todas las casas las familias estaban reunidas, felices, _¿acaso este es mi destino? Mirar como todos a mi alrededor son felices… _se decía Candy.

Sin saber como, fue a dar a su parque favorito, cansada se sentó en una de las bancas cubiertas de nieve, mientras miraba el congelado lago. El frio que antes la había hecho temblar, ahora no tenía efecto alguno, a pesar de que sus ropas se encontraban empapadas. A su mente, acudió la imagen de Lilian, tan refinada y de excelentes modales, seguramente producto de una costosa educación, esta era una imagen totalmente opuesta a la que ella se había hecho, para Candy su madre debió de haber sido alguien a la cual la pobreza había orillado a abandonarla, tal y como había pasado con Annie. Su corazón parecía haber envejecido cien años, al darse cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado siempre.

—¡Candy!—escuchó la voz de Terry—te hemos buscado por todas partes.

Candy seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, sin realizar movimiento alguno cuando Terry se sentó a su lado. Apresurado, Terry se quitó su abrigo envolviendo a Candy con el.

—anda Candy, te llevaré a casa que esta a punto de caer una tormenta—dijo Terry levantándose de la banca, y para su sorpresa, Candy lo obedeció sin decir nada.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la avenida principal, Candy iba en total silencio, cabizbaja, había llorado mucho, de eso Terry se percató al ver el maquillaje corrido y los ojos completamente hinchados, era una imagen que hacia que el corazón de Terry se oprimiera, era como si en unos cuantos minutos aquella dulzura y alegría que siempre la había caracterizado se hubiera hecho añicos.

—¡la encontraste!—dijo Annie, la cual en cuanto los vislumbró, corrió hacia ellos—gracias Terry. Candy ¿te encuentras bien?

Candy se encogió para evitar el abrazo que Annie le quería dar, Terry quedó sorprendido pues nunca antes había visto a Candy comportarse de esa manera, y menos hacia la que ella consideraba su hermana.

—¡Candy! ¡Gracias al cielo estas bien!—dijo aliviado Archie mostrando una gran sonrisa hacia Candy, la cual lejos de corresponderle, esquivó su rostro.

Algo estaba muy mal, pensó Terry, frunciendo el ceño. No sabía que era lo que sucedía pero lo averiguaría. Debido a que la fiesta aun no terminaba, decidieron entrar por la puerta de servicio, llevando a Candy a su habitación. Elisa y Annie se encargaron de preparar el baño para Candy, la cual estaba titiritando de frio, mientras los chicos esperaban en el pasillo.

—¿Cómo esta?—preguntó Archie.

—Sigue sin querer hablar—respondió en un susurro Annie—tiene un poco de fiebre, solo espero no se resfríe.

—¿puedo entrar a verla? Solo será un minuto—dijo Terry.

—Adelante—dijo Annie, con la esperanza de que al menos con el quisiera hablar.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama. Terry cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, acercándose sin hacer ruido, al parecer estaba dormida, la luz que iluminaba su rostro dejaba ver una tristeza que nunca antes Terry había visto en el rostro de Candy. Sin pensarlo, rozó con sus dedos el rostro que amaría hasta el último de sus días, sintiendo bajo su toque la piel caliente de Candy. Repentinamente, esta abrió los ojos, mirándolo fijamente, mientras su mirada se tornaba cristalina.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Terry.

—Fue en un día como hoy cuando te vi por vez primera—dijo Candy desconcertando a Terry—y una noche como esta cuando te perdí.

Y sin decir nada mas, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, ese llanto era tan desgarrador, que Terry sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, sin encontrar la manera de darle consuelo, así que solo la estrechó en un abrazo, dejando que Candy se desahogara.

Los invitados poco a poco se marcharon, dejando solo a los miembros de la familia, al duque y Eleanor que no sabían en donde se había metido Terry, y a Lilian en compañía de su esposo.

—¿Cómo esta?—preguntó impaciente Albert, el cual desde que le habían informado la desaparición de Candy, esperaba ansioso el saber que había pasado con ella.

—esta en su habitación, pero no quiere hablar con nadie—respondió Archie—en estos momentos esta con Terry.

En ese instante, Terry apareció bajando las escaleras, con una expresión llena de confusión.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?—se apresuró a decir Albert.

—Nada, solo ha llorado sin parar—respondió Terry, lleno de ira por no saber que era lo que había puesto a Candy en ese estado—Albert, ¿Qué demonios le han hecho a Candy? Y no me digas que nada, por que la manera en que esta llorando, y la forma tan fría en que trató a Annie y Archie no son nada.

—¡Terry!—exclamaron sorprendidos Eleanor y el duque por la manera en que se estaba dirigiendo a Albert.

—creo que ahora lo mas importante es Candy, las explicaciones vendrán después Terry—dijo Albert.

—disculpe señor andrey ¿podría verla antes de que me marche?—preguntó Lilian, afligida.

—No lo creo—intervino Elisa— ¿no cree que ya ha hecho suficiente por hoy? Me parece que Candy fue muy clara al expresar que no la quería ver.

—¡la que no debería de decidir eso eres tu! ¡Sabia que tu no serias buena influencia sobre Candy!—dijo exasperado Archie.

—calma Archie—intervino Albert—ella no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido, tal vez cuando Candy este mas tranquila, le dará la oportunidad a la señora O´Conner de explicar lo sucedido.

El duque y Eleanor se despidieron, ya que podían ver que ese era un problema familiar, y por más que insistieron, no pudieron lograr que Terry se fuera con ellos, entendiendo que seguramente estaba muy preocupado por Candy.

—Disculpe señor Andrey—intervino Dorothy—la temperatura de Candy sigue sin ceder, creo que deberían de llamar a un medico.

Todo el tiempo que Candy había pasado bajo la nieve, había hecho efecto, Albert llamó al medico, pero debido a la tormenta que estaba cayendo, le seria imposible llegar de inmediato, así que el doctor les dio instrucciones para intentar disminuir la temperatura.

Mientas ponían su mayor esfuerzo para que cediera la temperatura, ocurrió que en su inconciencia Candy empezó a delirar. Y así transcurrió mucho tiempo, todos escuchando lo que seguramente eran recuerdos sumamente tristes, aquellos que todos creían Candy había superado, ahora estaban mas presentes que nunca. Cada frase que Terry escuchaba, hacia que su corazón se oprimiera, nunca pensó que Candy hubiera sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo, y sintiéndose aun peor por haber contribuido a ese sufrimiento.

—¡ya no soporto mas!—sollozó Lilian, tapándose los oídos—¿todo eso que esta diciendo… de verdad sucedió?—preguntó.

—y muchas cosas mas señora O´Conner—respondió Elisa al ver que nadie decía nada—usted es la cereza del pastel coronando la vida llena de infelicidad de Candy, y

Créame que aun ahora, no entiendo como es posible que ella siguiera con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Elisa, no es momento para hacer juicios—intervino Albert—Lilian si esto es demasiado para usted, puede retirarse.

—Lilian, el señor Andrey tiene razón—intervino el esposo de Lilian—además si los niños no te ven por la mañana preguntaran por ti.

Aceptando lo dicho por su marido, Lilian dirigió una última mirada en dirección a Candy, esperando que algún día esta le diera la oportunidad de explicarle lo sucedido.

—Esa mujer…—empezó a decir Terry, mientras miraba la madera quemándose en la chimenea—¿Qué tiene que ver con lo sucedido con Candy?

—esa mujer, es su madre—Albert le explicó como fue que Lilian se apareció, hasta la discusión que sostuvieron la noche anterior—créeme Terry que nunca antes había visto a Candy de esa manera, creo que nunca nos detuvimos a pensar que detrás de esa Candy fuerte y feliz, se ocultaba una Candy frágil y llena de heridas sin cerrar.

Poco a poco, la temperatura fue cediendo, a primera hora de la mañana el medico llegó, después de permanecer unos minutos revisando a Candy, salió a dar las instrucciones que debían de seguir.

—Solo fue un resfriado—dijo el viejo galeno—pero aun así deben estar al pendiente de que no se exponga a cambios de temperatura, y debe de estar en reposo, para evitar una recaída; aquí esta la lista de medicamentos que debe de tomar, yo vendré a diario para ver como avanza su recuperación.

Todos suspiraron aliviados de que no hubiera sido nada grave, así que decidieron entrar a saludarla. Candy se encontraba sentada en su cama, mirando los pocos rayos del sol que se colaban entre las nubes, sin dirigir una mirada hacia sus amigos.

—Candy ¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó Albert.

—Mejor—respondió con la voz ronca, sin dirigir la mirada hacia su querido amigo— ella sigue… ¿Lilian sigue aquí?

Todos se percataron de lo difícil que le había sido decir el nombre de su madre.

—no, pero habló para avisar que llegara en cualquier momento—dijo Annie.

— No la quiero ver—ordenó Candy.

—muy bien Candy si esa es tu decisión, así será—dijo Albert—solo quisiera explicarte el por que te ocultamos el que tu madre había aparecido—al ver que Candy seguía sin decir nada, decidió continuar hablando—ni la señorita Ponny, ni la hermana maría, ni yo, sabíamos como decirte la verdad, así que decidimos que lo mejor era esperar, de ahí las preguntas de Annie.

—¿y no les dijo el porqué de su abandono?—preguntó Candy.

—Solo a grandes rasgos—respondió Albert—creo que si quieres escuchar la historia completa deberías de darle la oportunidad de explicarte, después de eso, la decisión será tuya Candy.

—aun no estoy lista Albert—dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de tristeza—así que por favor, no la quiero ver.

—como tu quieras Candy—finalizó Albert.

Pasaron los días, y Lilian iba a diario, con la esperanza de que Candy le dejara explicarle las cosas. A su esposo le preocupaba el estado de Lilian, pues por estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía con su hija, había dejado de atender a sus pequeños, así que sin consultarla decidió llamar a la madre de Lilian, la cual después de lo que le explicó decidió tomar el primer tren rumbo a nueva york.

Y sucedió que una mañana, mientras Lilian se disponía a ir nuevamente a la mansión Andrey, su madre llamó a la puerta.

—¡madre! ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Lilian, sorprendida por ver ahí a su madre.

—Henry me llamó hace unos días, bastante preocupado por tu estado, así que terminemos con esto de una vez por todas, anda yo iré contigo, quiero conocer a tu hija.

Lilian no poseía el carácter para poder negarse ante cualquier orden que dieran sus padres, así que en silencio salieron del hotel.

—lo siento señora, pero no quiere verla—dijo Annie al ver a Lilian y a la señora que la acompañaba—tal vez si le diera un poco mas de tiempo…

—Esta bien, volveré mañana—y justo cuando se disponía a marcharse, su madre la detuvo del brazo.

—Lo siento señora, pero no nos marcharemos hasta que la señorita nos reciba—dijo tajantemente aquella señora tan imponente.

En lo alto de las escaleras, Candy escuchaba la discusión que Annie sostenía con Lilian y aquella mujer, Candy no quería bajar, pero podía ver lo difícil que le era a Annie negarles la entrada, cuando repentinamente Elisa intervino en aquella discusión.

—parece que no entendieran lo dicho por la señora Cornwell—dijo Elisa, quien seguía sin entender como era posible que Lilian siguiera insistiendo.

—Solo quiero hablar con Candy, explicarle…—decía Lilian.

—¿explicarle que?—explotó Elisa—hasta cierto punto entiendo su necesidad de explicarle a Candy el porqué de su abandono, pero respóndame ¿después que es lo que le va a ofrecer? No me diga que la presentara ante la sociedad como hija suya, pues eso seria un escandalo que seguramente a la carrera política de su marido no le ayudaría.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—intervino Albert.

—Es solo que estamos esperando a que la señora O´Conner responda unas preguntas—respondió Elisa—dime Albert ¿alguna vez te preguntaste que era lo que le ofrecería esta mujer a Candy?

—si Elisa, esa era una de las razones por las cuales esperé tanto para decirle la verdad—respondió tristemente Albert; cada vez que Albert sacaba a colación el tema, Lilian siempre respondía con evasivas.

—bueno señora O´Conner, estamos esperando su respuesta…—dijo impacientemente Elisa.

—hemos pensado… en que ella podría visitarnos el san francisco… diremos que… es una sobrina mía…—respondió nerviosamente Lilian, pues aunque ella quería poder pasear en publico con Candy como madre e hija, su esposo le dijo que eso seria imposible pues las habladurías que correrían, harían que su postulación como senador fuera imposible.

—¿y nunca pensó que eso le haría daño a Candy?—preguntó Annie—si no pensaba presentarla como su hija, no encuentro coherente en que usted le haya dicho la verdad, eso solo le causaría mas daño….

Cubriéndose los oídos, Candy corrió a su habitación, ahora mas que nunca, sabia que tenia que alejarse de ahí cuanto antes, un lugar en el que Lilian no la pudiera encontrar, ahora ya no podía volver a la seguridad del hogar de Ponny, pues seguramente ese seria el primer sitio en el que la buscarían.

—Adelante—dijo Candy al escuchar unos golpes en su puerta.

—Candy, la señora O´Conner quiere hablar contigo—era evidente que Annie aun estaba molesta, el sonrojo en su rostro, y lo agitada de su respiración, no le permitían decir nada mas.

—esta bien Annie, dile que en unos momentos bajaré—le respondió Candy, sonriendo ligeramente hacia su amiga.

—¿Estas segura Candy?—preguntó Annie.

—por supuesto Annie, y no te preocupes por mi, que he escuchado la discusión que sostenían con la señora O´Conner.

Annie podía ver que el dolor cruzaba por el rostro de Candy, en su interior, maldecía la hora en que Lilian apareció, justamente ahora que Candy parecía haber recobrado la alegría. Le era difícil entender por qué cada vez que la felicidad tocaba a la puerta de Candy, el destino se encargaba de empañarla por completo.

Candy bajó después de unos minutos, podía ver las miradas nerviosas de Annie, Albert y Elisa, también podía ver la mirada esperanzada de Lilian, y la mirada que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, de la mujer que se encontraba al lado de Lilian.

—una autentica McAllister—fueron las palabras de Catherine McAllister al ver a Candy, parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde aquel invierno en que había visto partir a su marido con la pequeña en brazos.

Por casi ocho meses había mantenido oculta de la mirada de su esposo a aquella pequeña, fruto de la inocencia de su hija. La había dejado al cuidado de la partera que había ayudado a dar a luz a Lilian. Sin contar que la avaricia de esa mujer, la llevaría a contarle la verdad al viejo Charles McAllister, que al verse desobedecido por su esposa, partió con la pequeña abandonándola a su suerte.

—Por favor déjenos a solas—dijo Candy, ignorando las palabras de aquella mujer.

Sus amigos salieron en silencio, dejando a Candy a solas en compañía de su madre y abuela.

—Por favor, tomen asiento—dijo Candy, mirando a ambas mujeres—Lilian, te escucho.


	13. Chapter 13

_**mis queridas lectoras de aqui en adelante empieza una nueva etapa en la vida de candy, espero me sigan acompañando en esta aventura, muy pronto nos leeremos asi que espero sus reviews! que toda la buena vibra inunde sus vidas! xoxo**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

El frio viento rozaba sus mejillas, trayendo consigo viejos recuerdos de lo que parecía una vida pasada; se sentía mal por solo haber dejado una carta como despedida a sus queridos amigos, pero sabia que no había otra manera de hacerlo, ya que si lo decía frente a frente su decisión podía haber flaqueado.

El lento vaivén del barco, le daba la tranquilidad que en días pasados no había tenido, después de haber escuchado la corta historia de su concepción, no juzgaba pero tampoco apoyaba el débil carácter de Lilian.

_Flash back_

—_Todo empezó aquel verano de 1897, eran mis primeras vacaciones en casa desde que mis padres habían decidido enviarme a Virginia dos años antes —_dijo Lilian una vez que las habían dejado a solas—_estaba tan feliz de por fin haber regresado a casa, ya que la gente con la que había convivido en esos dos años, era tan superficial que nunca me adapté a su forma de vida. Y fue entonces cuando lo conocí, era el nuevo capataz de la hacienda, yo me encontraba deslumbrada ante la forma en que me miraba, las sonrisas que me dirigía, todos los sentimientos que surgían eran totalmente nuevos para mí._

_Siempre nos encontrábamos en el establo a altas horas de la noche, yo salía a hurtadillas de mi habitación para acudir a su encuentro, platicábamos de muchas cosas, de los sueños que ambos teníamos, de nuestros planes para el futuro, en fin yo estaba realmente emocionada por mi futuro a su lado; fue entonces cuando vinieron los besos, las caricias, y la culminación de mi amor por él. Fue en una de esas noches de entrega cuando nos sorprendieron._

_Él había jurado estar a mi lado pasara lo que pasara, pero bastó el que mi padre le dijera que lo enviaría a la cárcel para abandonarme. Poco tiempo después, descubrí que estaba embarazada. Me sentí feliz por tener una vida dentro de mí, pero en cuanto mi padre descubrió mi embarazo, me tuvo en aislamiento, dejándome solo a cargo de mi madre. El parto se había adelantado, así que naciste la mañana del 5 de mayo de 1898, eras la bebe mas preciosa que jamás había visto, sabia que no podía permitir que te alejaran de mi, así que mientras pensaba en un plan para huir contigo, le supliqué a mi madre que te dejara a mi lado al menos durante la cuarentena. _

_Miraba impotente como los días pasaban uno a uno, sin poder salir de aquella habitación, no tenía acceso a mi habitación así que no podía tomar algunas de mis joyas para poder venderlas, mi frustración crecía día con día, al no encontrar una manera de salir de ahí._

_Fue entonces cuando después de tanto tiempo, mi padre había entrado en aquella habitación en la que me encontraba, y me anunció que al día siguiente partiría nuevamente a Virginia, que en unos días más el y mi madre irían a mi encuentro. Fue entonces cuando le hice prometer a mi madre que cuidara de ti, y que pasara lo que pasara, no te alejara de mi lado._

—_Fue entonces cuando te deje al cuidado de la única persona que sabia de tu existencia, a demás de nosotros_—intervino Catherine—_en cuanto mi esposo partió con Lilian a la estación, te tomé en brazos y te llevé a casa de la partera que había asistido a Lilian, al regreso de tu abuelo, le dije que te había llevado a un orfanato, al parecer había sonado convincente pues no había hecho comentario alguno. Mes con mes, te visitaba en casa de aquella mujer, el plan que había hecho era el que una vez casada Lilian, criarte como su hermana, fingiendo el haberte adoptado, y justamente cuando estaba a punto de convencer a tu abuelo, apareció aquella mujer a la que el dinero que le había dado a lo largo de esos meses no le habían bastado, tu abuelo enfureció al sentirse engañado, y fue entonces cuando te tomó en sus brazos partiendo en un rumbo desconocido sin decirme nunca en donde te había abandonado._

_Fin del flash back_

Después de aquella platica, en la cabeza de Candy daban mil vueltas las palabras que sin querer había escuchado en lo alto de las escaleras. Sabía que Lilian la quería a su lado, pero era claro que su reputación ahora que la campaña de su esposo como senador empezara, estaría en la mira del público, y que un escandalo de esa magnitud seria devastador. Así que, decidió marcharse de ahí, un lugar en el que nadie la encontrara, ya que de lo contrario la vida de su madre se vería afectada. Así que decidió pedirle ayuda a Elisa, la cual no apoyaba la decisión de Candy pero no tenia más remedio que apoyarla. Elisa le pidió ayuda a Mark, el cual no entendía la situación, así que sin hacer preguntas, le brindó la ayuda que necesitaba Candy, consiguiéndole un trabajo fuera del país.

—No es mucho Candy—le dijo Mark apenado por no poder conseguirle algo mejor—pero lo importante es que no te preocuparas por pagar renta.

Candy había hecho cuidadosamente sus maletas ya que partiría en le primer barco rumbo a Inglaterra así que a la mañana siguiente, salió de la mansión Andrey, dejando solo una carta de despedida. Afuera de la mansión, la esperaban Elisa en compañía de Mark, llegaron mucho antes de la partida al puerto, el cual a pesar de ser muy temprano se veía gente ir y venir ya que estaban llegando barcos con los soldados sobrevivientes de la guerra; entre lágrimas contenidas y promesas de que se volverían a ver, Candy le hizo prometer a Elisa que no diría nada de su paradero.

—Esta es la dirección Candy, ya he enviado un telegrama diciéndoles la fecha de tu llegada—le dijo Mark extendiéndole el papel con la dirección escrita—una vez que te instales te dirán que será lo que harás.

—Gracias Mark—dijo Candy abrazándolo—te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Abordó el barco, despidiéndose efusivamente de Mark y Elisa quienes aguardaron hasta que el barco se perdió en el horizonte.

—Esta helando aquí afuera señorita—dijo el guardia, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos—la cena se esta sirviendo, así que le aconsejo vaya al comedor a tomar algo caliente.

—Gracias por su consejo—dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Albert leía una y otra vez aquella carta que habían encontrado hacia algunos días.

Queridos Annie, Albert y Archie:

Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de despedirme de ustedes que me han dado tanto, pero no encontré una mejor manera de hacerlo, ya que si les contaba mis planes seguramente intentarían detenerme. La decisión de marcharme es debido a que necesito encontrarme a mi misma, necesito tiempo para poder perdonar y sanar mis heridas. Créanme cuando les digo que no tengo resentimiento alguno hacia ustedes por haberme ocultado la verdad, así que les pido me entiendan.

Por favor, díganle a Lilian y a su madre, que por favor no me busquen, que sigan adelante con sus vidas, así como lo haré yo. Que cuando Dios y el tiempo me den la oportunidad de mirarlas sin resentimiento las buscaré. Despídanme de la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, díganles que algún día regresaré a mi querido hogar, pero por lo pronto no me busquen.

Y por favor sean felices, ya que bien saben que si ustedes son felices, también lo seré yo. En la medida que me sea posible les enviaré algunas cartas, haciéndoles saber como me encuentro.

Siempre suya.

Candice W. Andrey

Por más intentos que hicieron porque Elisa les dijera su paradero, solo se encontraron con negativas de su parte, ya que como ella les había dicho, Candy no quería ser encontrada. Lo mas difícil para Albert había sido haberle dicho a Lilian los deseos de Candy, y aunque en un principio Lilian lo tomó muy mal, al final terminó resignándose esperando algún día volver a ver a Candy.

Los días pasaron, y a pesar del dolor de la partida de Candy, cada uno hizo el intento de seguir con sus vidas, sin dejar de pensar ni un momento en ella. Desde hacia varias semanas, Elisa había notado un poco extraño a Neil, ya que últimamente estaba mas callado de lo normal, salía muy temprano de casa y llegaba muy tarde. Y cuando su padre anunció que en unos días mas regresarían a chicago y que él debía de marcharse a Harvard, Neil se puso histérico, poniendo mil pretextos de porqué él no se podía marchar. Así que, Elisa decidió averiguar que era lo que le sucedía.

—Neil—lo llamó Elisa al ver que tomaba las llaves de su auto—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—a ver unos asuntos que hay pendientes—dijo secamente—y si no tienes nada mas que decir hermanita, ya me voy.

—Neil…—susurró Elisa—¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te quieres quedar aquí? Y no me salgas con el pretexto de que la universidad de Columbia es mejor que cualquiera, porque cuando papá te había propuesto que estudiaras en ella te pusiste como loco, diciendo que nunca pisarías esa universidad, y repentinamente cambiaste de idea.

Neil sabia que no podía ocultar su secreto por mucho tiempo, pues Elisa lo conocía mejor que nadie, y sabia que en cuanto empezara a hablar, la verdad saldría a relucir.

—metete en tus asuntos Elisa—y diciendo eso, salió rápidamente de su casa.

Lo que había empezado como una manera de tomar venganza, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en algo que ni siquiera él sabia explicar. Recordaba aquella tarde que se encontraba caminando por las atestadas calles de nueva york, faltaban varios días para la navidad pero veía a la gente ir y venir de los centros comerciales. Se encontraba enfadado, pues días antes había leído que Candy había acudido al estreno de la obra de Terry, y justamente cuando pensó que su viejo enemigo se encontraba acabado, repentinamente resurgió de sus cenizas.

Sin ver por donde caminaba, se tropezó con alguien, cayendo ambos al piso.

—lo siento tanto señorita—Neil se quedó sin habla al encontrarse con ese par de ojos azules, una extraña sensación recorrió todo su ser—permítame ayudarla.

Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, algo en su rostro le pareció conocido.

—gracias por la ayuda, discúlpeme usted a mi que no vi por donde caminaba—se disculpó la rubia sonrojándose ante la mirada intensa de aquel muchacho.

—disculpe señorita pero su rostro me es familiar ¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó Neil buscando en su memoria en donde la pudo haber visto.

—Susana Marlow—respondió tímidamente. Neil abrió enormemente los ojos debido a la sorpresa, la suerte estaba de su lado, pensó; pues si su memoria no le fallaba frente a él tenia a la prometida de Terry, por fin había llegado el momento de su venganza.

—vaya es mucho mas hermosa de lo que se mira en los periódicos—dijo galantemente Neil, depositando galantemente un beso en la mano de Susana, regocijándose al ver como ese simple gesto sonrojaba el rostro de la rubia—en compensación por mi falta, que le parece si la invito a comer.

—Esta bien, aceptaré su invitación—respondió con una sonrisa Susana.

Sin saber como, Neil se vio atrapado en las redes que el mismo había tejido para enamorar a Susana, ahora era demasiado tarde para huir, se había enamorado por primera vez. Descubrió que lo que el sentía por Candy no era mas que un capricho, fruto de su vida sin restricciones cuando de obtener algo se trataba.

—Pensé que no llegarías—dijo Susana con una sonrisa, saliendo rápidamente de su casa, ya que su madre empezaba a sospechar que algo estaba ocurriendo con su hija.

—Disculpa la demora, es solo que mi hermana me entretuvo un poco—Neil deslizó suavemente sus dedos por el rostro de Susana, mientras lentamente depositaba un fugaz beso en sus labios.

—¿Tienes problemas?—preguntó tímidamente Susana.

—Es solo que, al parecer mi padre no quiere que me quede aquí… pero no hay de que preocuparse Susana, pase lo que pase yo me quedaré aquí, así me tenga que enfrentar a toda mi familia—se apresuró a decir Neil al ver la preocupación cruzar por su rostro.

Susana sonrió con el corazón lleno de felicidad, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de salir con Neil, se dio cuenta de que lo que ella sentía por Terry no era amor. Después de aquel primer encuentro, siguieron muchas citas mas, encuentros furtivos como ese, ya que ante la mirada publica ella aun era la prometida de Terry.

Por las ropas que vestía, se daba cuenta de que Neil debía de ser de una familia muy adinerada, lo poco que le había contado Neil era que su padre abogado, y que solo estaban en nueva york por unos negocios de su padre. Y aunque a su lado se disipaban todas sus inseguridades, en las noches la asaltaba el temor y la duda de que era lo que Neil podía ver en ella.

—Hemos llegado ¿nos vemos en la tarde?—preguntó Neil.

—Como siempre, que tengas un buen día—dijo Susana, despidiéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

Caminaba alegremente por la calle, cuando repentinamente apareció frente a ella Terry.

—¡oh Terry, me asustaste!—dijo Susana llevándose una mano al pecho, esperando que Terry no la hubiera visto bajar del auto de Neil.

—hola Susana, pasé por tu casa pero tu madre dijo que ya habías salido hacia rato—dijo Terry, desde hacia mucho tiempo que notaba extraña a Susana, ya no la tenia pegada a sus talones como antes, ya que era la ultima en llegar a los ensayos, y la primera en irse al terminar su actuación, sin esperar a Terry. Y cuando el intentaba preguntar por su cambio, ella lo evadía.

—Terry, ya te he dicho que no hay necesidad de que pases por mi casa, yo puedo valerme por mi misma—le respondió Susana.

—Tal vez sea la costumbre Susana—dijo pensativo Terry—Y cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho tiempo que no conversamos.

—eh… yo e estado bien Terry, pero permíteme decirte que tu no luces nada bien—Susana sabia que Candy había desaparecido, volviendo a grabar la tristeza en el rostro de Terry.

—e dormido muy poco, ya sabes los ensayos para la nueva obra no me dejan descansar—balbuceó Terry, lo cierto era que desde que Albert le había entregado aquella carta que Candy dejó para él, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en encontrarla—por cierto Susana, mi padre regresa mañana a Londres y quiere despedirse de ti, pasará mas tarde por el teatro ya que su barco parte antes del amanecer.

Susana sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría este día, así que solo asintió en silencio.

—Elisa, por favor necesitamos saber en donde esta, si se encuentra bien…—suplicaba una vez mas Annie.

—lo siento Annie, pero no sé que te ha hecho pensar que yo se en donde se encuentra Candy —respondió Elisa.

—es extraño que Candy no haya dejado alguna carta para ti, eso quiere decir que tu sabias que huiría y por consecuencia sabes en donde esta—dijo firmemente Annie.

—vaya Annie, eres muy perspicaz, deberías de ser detective—dijo riendo Elisa—ahora si no tienes nada mas que decir, te pido que te retires de mi habitación.

Una vez que se quedó a solas, su corazón se oprimió, ya que según sus cálculos desde hacia varios días que Candy tenia que haber llegado a Londres, y aun no recibía noticia alguna de su llegada.

—el siguiente barco con dirección a Londres parte mañana señorita, sé que no se compara con las comodidades del barco en el que viajaba—dijo amablemente el director del hospital en el que Candy se había quedado a prestar ayuda.

—No se preocupe doctor—dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa—quisiera saber en donde puedo enviar un telegrama a mi familia que seguramente debe de estar muy preocupada ya que no han recibido noticias mías desde hace varios días.

—vamos la llevaré al puerto, porque con toda esta gente que esta yendo y viniendo se perdería pequeña—le sonrió el doctor.

Y era cierto, por todas las calles estaban llenas de gente, aquellos que regresaban a su patria, o por el contrario que iban en camino de la propia.

—algún día deberías de regresar, te aseguro que París es mucho mas bello sin toda esta destrucción—le dijo amablemente el doctor.

En cuanto llegaron al puerto, Candy se dirigió a la oficina de telégrafos a enviar las noticas de que estaba bien y de que muy pronto estaría en Londres. Repentinamente, un pequeño grupo llamó la atención de Candy, eran aproximadamente veinte hombres de todas las edades, todos sin excepción alguna, iban cabizbajos, mientras un grupo de soldados ingleses los protegían de la multitud, pero lo que llamó la atención de Candy, fue una cabellera castaña, que resaltaba entre las que lo rodeaban.

—Presos de guerra—señaló el doctor al ver la fijación con que Candy miraba a aquel grupo—me dan tanta lastima, algunos de ellos ni siquiera deberían de estar ahí.

—¿A que se refiere?—preguntó Candy.

—pues que el único pecado de algunos de ellos fue enlistarse en esta estúpida guerra, por ejemplo aquel muchacho castaño, no tiene recuerdo alguno de quien era antes de que lo apresaran.

—¿y como es que lo sabe?

—porque yo lo atendí el día de su captura—dijo el doctor—fue en los primeros meses de la guerra, nos encontrábamos en Marne ese día hubo muchos heridos y muchos mas que perecieron, todos los doctores y enfermeras no nos dábamos abasto, cuando repentinamente, entraron con ese jovencito, portando el uniforme alemán, la prioridad era salvarlo para que dijera en donde se encontraban las trincheras de su ejercito, así que iniciamos la tarea de salvarlo, tenia quemaduras que abarcaban todo su brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a la cintura y parte de su cuello. Cuando finalmente despertó, nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que no solo hablaba alemán, sino que también hablaba francés e ingles, los tres de manera fluida, y de que aparentemente no recordaba absolutamente nada. Así que el general decidió mantenerlo preso hasta que se comprobara que no estaba fingiendo.

—Pobre muchacho—dijo Candy—seguramente debe de ser frustrante no saber nada de tu pasado, ni de quien eres.

—lo mismo pienso yo, por esa razón, antes de abandonar la trinchera, dejé como recomendación que se le mantuviera en observación, ya que encontré algo que me pareció extraño.

—¿Qué fue doctor?—preguntó Candy.

—pues que debido a la gravedad de sus quemaduras, su ropa debía de estar quemada, sin embargo, todo su uniforme estaba en perfectas condiciones, así que, cabe la posibilidad de que ese muchacho no sea alemán sino un soldado de los nuestros o de nuestros aliados.

—¿y no hay manera de comprobarlo?

—lamentablemente, la única esperanza es que recupere la memoria, pero eso podría no llegar a suceder jamás—dijo tristemente el doctor—solo espero que lo ingresen a un hospital psiquiátrico tal vez ahí lo puedan ayudar.

Candy pensó en lo triste que debía de ser para aquel joven el no recordar absolutamente nada, y con la posibilidad de ignorar para siempre quien era.


	14. Chapter 14

_**hola queridas amigas! se que no tengo perdon de Dios por todo este tiempo que las he tenido en el abandono, pero la verdad es que llego a su pobre casa tan cansada que cuando me siento frente a la compu las ideas nada mas no me llegan :( **_

_**solo espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comprension, ya llevo adelantado algo del siguiente capitulo asi que les pido me tengan paciencia, mil gracias por el apoyo, y ahora si sin mas espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_Estoy en parís PUNTO estoy bien PUNTO me quede a ayudar PUNTO mañana parto a Londres PUNTO_

—vaya era de esperarse que se quedara a prestar ayuda—a pesar de que el tono era frio, el corazón de Elisa respiraba aliviado al saber que Candy se encontraba bien.

—Seguramente en su primera carta te cuente que sucedió—le dijo Mark a Elisa.

—¿Y a que hora recibiste el telegrama?—le preguntó Elisa.

—hace un par de horas, en cuanto llegue a casa y lo vi decidí mostrártelo.

—gracias Mark no sabes el alivio que me da el saber que esta bien.

La cena transcurrió amenamente, había un poco de trafico, así que mientras Elisa miraba ir venir a los transeúntes, una pareja llamó su atención; el la llevaba del brazo, el lento caminar y las sonrisas que ambos se dirigían ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, era como si el mundo fuera solo de ellos, repentinamente el rostro de aquel chico se vio iluminado por una lámpara, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar al reconocer el rostro de su hermano y se hizo aun mayor al ver de quien iba acompañado.

—¿Te sucede algo Elisa?—preguntó preocupado Mark al ver palidecer el rostro de Elisa.

—No nada Mark, es solo que estoy un poco agotada—sonrió Elisa.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Legan, Elisa se dispuso a enfrentar a su hermano, tenía que saber que era lo que pretendía al relacionarse con Susana Marlow.

—Neil— Elisa lo llamó desde la oscuridad de la sala—necesito hablar contigo.

—lo siento hermanita pero estoy cansado, mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras—dijo Neil.

—Pues yo lo siento aun más, pero tenemos que hablar ahora mismo—dijo tajantemente Elisa—quisiera saber que pretendes con la señorita Marlow.

Neil se quedó paralizado ante lo dicho por su hermana, él siempre había tratado de ser cuidadoso en sus encuentros con Susana, pero ahora que Elisa lo sabia, solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que sus padres se enteraran.

—eso no es de tu incumbencia Elisa, así que deja de meterte en lo que no te importa.

—me importa porque hasta donde yo se, ella sigue comprometida con Terry, y si mis padres se enteran…

—¡Ella va a romper su compromiso!—la interrumpió Neil—y con respecto a mis padres, es mi vida y yo se como llevarla, así que por favor deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Elisa nunca antes había visto a Neil actuar de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando supuestamente se había enamorado de Candy, sabia que sus padres, principalmente su madre, estarían en desacuerdo de la relación de Neil, pero decidió que lo mejor era guardar silencio, y ver como se desarrollarían las cosas a su alrededor.

—Candy, llegó una carta para ti.

—gracias señora Griffin—agradeció amablemente Candy a la ama de llaves.

Hacia poco más de dos meses que Candy había llegado a Londres, la devastación que había dejado la guerra era visible, pero no por ello el espíritu de los ingleses se quebrantó, y en ese poco tiempo Candy veía como poco a poco la ciudad recobraba el brillo que tenia.

El trabajo que le había conseguido Mark, era relativamente fácil, era la dama de compañía de una señora mayor, ya que tenia a su servicio a cuatro enfermeras, así que su trabajo consistía en estar prácticamente todo el día a su lado, escuchando las platicas que la señora sostenía con ella. A lady Sandstrom se le había ocurrido que tenía que perfeccionar la educación de Candy.

Así que Candy siempre tenía el tiempo ocupado, ya fuera leyendo algún libro que le recomendaba lady Sandstrom, o bordando y tejiendo en compañía de ella. Fue una tarde mientras tomaban el té, que Lucile Sandstrom sacó a colación un tema que dejo a Candy con muchas preguntas sin responder.

—El próximo sábado estamos invitadas a la celebración del cumpleaños de la duquesa de Grandchester—dijo la mujer mayor con desagrado—aun sigo sin entender como fue que Richard se casó con esa desagradable mujer.

—¿A caso es muy mala persona?—preguntó Candy con inocencia; aunque sabia por Terry lo mala que era esa mujer.

—¡Y no tienes idea de cuanto lo es!—respondió lady Sandstrom—ella y sus vástagos son unas personas realmente desagradables, a excepción de Terrence, el si que es todo un caballero al igual que su padre, desde que él era pequeño, Louise siempre lo trató con rudeza, seguramente porque veía en él, el rostro de la única mujer que Richard ha amado…

Repentinamente, lady Sandstrom guardó silencio, temiendo haber revelado cosas que muy poca gente sabia, Candy simuló estar distraída mirando las nubes arremolinadas en el cielo, imaginando todo lo que debió de haber sufrido su amado Terry desde muy pequeño, al lado de una mujer amargada, así que guardó silencio en espera de que lady Sandstrom continuara contándole mas de la familia de Terry.

—así que Candy, el viernes tendrás el día libre para que compres lo adecuado para acudir a la fiesta de la duquesa—dijo lady Sandstrom cambiando la conversación, viendo como Candy solo asentía con la cabeza.

Ya era casi media noche cuando Candy se dispuso a abrir el grueso sobre que le había enviado Elisa. En él había cartas de Albert, Annie, Archie y por supuesto de Elisa, al parecer, sus queridos amigos ya se habían resignado a que no la verían en un largo tiempo, pues a diferencia de las cartas anteriores en las que le rogaban les dijera en donde estaba, ahora cada uno le contaba que estaban haciendo, enviándole saludos de la tía Elroy, así que como aun no tenia sueño, decidió dar respuesta a las cartas de sus amigos.

Una vez más daba lectura a aquella carta que sorprendentemente había dejado para él, por Albert sabia el gran impacto que había causado el saber que después de todo, su amada Candy no era huérfana.

_Querido Terry:_

_Probablemente estés sorprendido al haber recibido esta carta, que en el momento en que te encuentres leyéndola seguramente estaré muy lejos de aquí. Las circunstancias de las cuales tu estas enterado, me han obligado a buscar mi propio camino lejos de todo y de todos;_ _Momentos como estos son los más tristes y dolorosos que hay, los que más daño nos hacen y los que más temor me provocan. No quería marcharme sin antes darte las gracias… Gracias por cada palabra, cada huella que dejaste impregnada en mi vida, que hicieron de mí la mujer más dichosa del mundo._

_En verdad, no sé cómo expresarme, me hubiese gustado entregarte todo el amor del mundo, superar todos los obstáculos que se nos presentaban para al fin realizar nuestros sueños. No se pudo, ¿qué importa ya? Espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, tú estés en la cúspide de tu carrera como actor, acompañado de la mujer que estoy segura, vivirá para hacerte feliz._

_Ahora soy yo quien te pide seas feliz y que seas capaz de otorgar aquello que en estos momentos me es imposible dar: el perdón. _

_Guárdame en el más recóndito lugar de tu corazón, como un bonito recuerdo, una amiga especial, o como tú quieras, pero por favor no me olvides, nunca me dejes morir._

_Siempre tuya…_

_Candice W. Andrey._

Una vez mas, se marchaba sin mirar atrás, Terry quería saber de Candy, en donde estaba, pero sobre todo, si se encontraba bien; por eso cada semana iba en busca de su mejor amigo, para saber si por fin sabían su paradero.

—No Terry, sigue sin decirnos en donde esta—le decía resignado Albert a Terry—Candy nunca nos da respuesta de su paradero, solo nos dice que esta muy bien, y nuevamente te envía sus saludos a ti y a Susana…

Terry guardó silencio. Debido a su preocupación por Candy, no se había percatado de lo mucho que había cambiado Susana, ahora ya no la tenia pegada a sus talones, por el contrario, solo le hablaba cuando era realmente necesario, y que decir de querer que Terry la acompañase a todas partes, ahora cada vez que Terry le ofrecía su compañía, Susana siempre se excusaba.

—¿y Elisa no ha querido decir en donde se encuentra?—preguntó Terry.

—no Terry, y no creo que nos lo diga—dijo con pesar Albert—hemos intentado por todos los medios que nos lo diga, pero no hemos tenido resultado.

Ambos amigos continuaron charlando, mientras Terry escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Candy le había contado a Albert en su última carta. _De una forma u otra lograré que Elisa me diga su paradero,_ se prometió Terry en su interior.

—Aquí viene esa arpía—decía lady Sandstrom señalando en dirección de una mujer regordeta, que a pesar de sonreír amablemente a todos los ahí reunidos, en su rostro se veía grabada la maldad que tenia en su corazón—felicitaciones Louise, déjame presentarte a la señorita Candice White.

Candy hizo una reverencia en dirección de la duquesa, la cual la miraba fríamente de arriba abajo, cuando repentinamente, el duque se unió a ellas.

—querida Lucile, que alegría que hayas podido acompañarnos…—la sonrisa del duque quedó congelada al ver a Candy ahí al lado de lady Sandstrom—Ca… Candy que sorpresa verte por aquí.

La duquesa se había quedado muda al ver la familiaridad con que Richard trataba a aquella jovencita; era del dominio público que el duque no era precisamente ejemplo de fidelidad, y de la inclinación que tenía por las mujeres rubias.

—¿Se conocen?—fue la pregunta formulada por la duquesa.

—Claro que nos conocemos querida—dijo sonriente el duque, palmeando la mano que la duquesa había colocado en el de manera posesiva—es una larga historia, pero creo que estamos hablando demasiado, así que adelante disfruten de la fiesta.

Candy miraba anonadada todo el lujo que rodeaba el castillo Grandchester, lugar en el que seguramente Terry creció, a pesar de ser una casa hermosa en ella faltaba lo más importante: el amor de familia. Lady Sandstrom le señalaba discretamente los nombres y posiciones de cada uno de los invitados, los cuales por alguna extraña razón solo dedicaban una sonrisa sardónica en dirección de lady Sandstrom, mientras que algunas mujeres cuchicheaban mientras dirigían discretas miradas en dirección de lady Sandstrom.

—creo que hemos tenido suficiente por hoy—dijo lady Sandstrom poniéndose de pie—anda Candy vamos a casa.

El regreso a la mansión de lady Sandstrom, fue en total silencio, cada una ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

—Candy, quisiera saber…—dijo lady Sandstrom aclarándose la garganta—¿de donde conoces a Richard?

—Es una larga historia—respondió Candy.

—Que si tu me lo permites, estoy dispuesta a escuchar—le dijo lady Sandstrom a Candy; por alguna extraña razón, aquella sonrisa que le dirigió, la animó a querer contarle.

—muy bien—Candy se dirigió al salón de té, mientras lady Sandstrom ordenaba a una de las mucamas les llevara el té a la biblioteca y pidiendo no ser interrumpidas.

—antes de continuar—dijo lady Sandstrom después de haber dado un gran sorbo a su té—quisiera decirte que mi interés por saber de donde conoces a Richard es debido a que estoy segura que a Louise no le agradó nada la familiaridad con que Richard te trató, y como es bien sabido por ella y por toda la sociedad londinense, Richard tiene… una inclinación por las mujeres rubias... y seguramente en su cabeza se están formulando muchas formas de saber si eres amante de Richard, así que no te extrañe que un día de estos nos visite.

—la razón de que el duque y yo nos conozcamos es muy sencilla, su hijo Terrence y yo fuimos compañeros en el colegio san pablo—respondió seriamente Candy.

—¡Así que eres tu!—dijo alegremente Lucile—lo sospeché desde el momento en que Richard te vio entrar, no cabe duda de que el mundo es un pañuelo.

Candy se quedó sorprendida ante la reacción de Lucile, así que decidió hacer una pregunta que tal vez incomodaría a su interlocutora.

—disculpe lady Sandstrom ¿Cómo es que su relación es tan estrecha con la familia Grandchester?

Lucile guardó silencio, tarde o temprano a los oídos de Candy llegarían los rumores que desde su juventud la acechaban, y como lo había escuchado de labios de Terry y Richard, ella era una persona en la cual se podía confiar así que se animó a contar aquella historia que solo unas pocas personas sabían.

—creo que tengo que regresar el tiempo casi cuarenta años atrás…—lady Sandstrom miraba el vacío, mientras los recuerdos se galopaban en su mente—corría el año de 1873, yo contaba con veinte años, a decir de la sociedad me había convertido en una solterona, mi educación como era costumbre en aquellos tiempos, yo estudiaba en casa, era la única hija de un acaudalado empresario, y por esa razón mis padres elegían a todas y cada una de las personas con las cuales entablaba relación, así que realmente nunca tuve una verdadera amiga. Las vacaciones de verano solía pasarlas en la casa de campo en Lakeland, así que solía dar largas caminatas por los grandes campos, recorriendo los lagos y las granjas que ahí se encontraban. Recuerdo muy bien aquella tarde, empezaba a caer una ligera lluvia, así que me senté a mirar como una a una las gotas se fundían con el lago, repentinamente, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. _¡Se esta usted mojando señorita! _Mi mirada se encontró con la del hombre mas apuesto que jamás había visto; quede atrapada en esa mirada petulante y dulce a la vez, y en ese instante supe que el cambiaria mi destino.

Lucile guardó silencio, mientras Candy imaginaba todo lo que Lucile le había contado, simplemente era inimaginable la soledad que seguramente Lucile sentía, y la emoción de estar por vez primera tan cerca de un apuesto hombre.

—Como el buen caballero que era, se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, yo me encontraba en trance, las únicas conversaciones que había entablado con hombres en mi corta vida, habían sido con mi padre y demás familiares, así que como te podrás imaginar, mi conversación era torpe y de mi boca solo salían monosílabos, conforme nos acercábamos a la casa, mi corazón se sintió realmente oprimido, pues seguramente había decepcionado a tan apuesto caballero con mi torpeza, así que una vez que llegamos a casa y le di las gracias como lo dicta la buena educación, mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho al escucharlo decir que en agradecimiento me acompañaría a tomar él te la tarde siguiente—los ojos de lady Sandstrom se iluminaban mientras sus recuerdos se apoderaban de ella—su nombre era Arthur, desde ese momento, cada tarde me visitaba bajo el ojo critico de mi nana, hablábamos de muchos temas, de los muchos lugares que él conocía y los cuales había prometido, algún día me los mostraría, jugábamos ajedrez, teníamos muchas cosas en común, aunque él nunca hablaba de su familia.

Repentinamente, lady Sandstrom se puso de pie, acercándose al enorme escritorio que dominaba la habitación, sacando de uno de los cajones, un grueso libro, el cual extendió a Candy, esta abrió lo que para su sorpresa era un álbum lleno de fotografías, en las primeras paginas, aparecían lo que seguramente era la familia de lady Sandstrom, seguidas de muchas otras del crecimiento de una hermosa niña, hasta llegar a la de una bella jovencita.

—Esa soy yo en la época en que conocí a Arthur—dijo lady Sandstrom—poco a poco, fue naciendo entre ambos una hermosa amistad, y sin quererlo, me enamoré perdidamente de él, sintiéndome triste ya que sabia que alguien como el no correspondería a mi amor, así que decidí disfrutar cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, amándolo en silencio, mientras que el fin del verano se acercaba cada vez mas. Y sucedió que, la tarde antes de marcharme, a manera de despedida, lo cité en el lago, dispuesta a confesarle mis sentimientos. Poco a poco, la tarde se estaba acabando, sin que de mis labios salieran aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba decir, así que, viendo la hora, decidí que lo mejor seria marcharme sin confesarle mis sentimientos, fue entonces que, en el instante en que le decía que regresaría a mi casa en Londres, repentinamente, acercó lentamente su rostro al mio, mientras mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, fue entonces cuando me besó. Como podrás imaginar, me quede paralizada, sin saber que hacer, fue entonces que se separó de mi. "lo siento tanto Lucile, perdóname por favor, entenderé si ya nunca jamás quieres saber mas de mi" decía Arthur apenado, mientras que de mis labios no salía palabra alguna "sé que lo que acabo de hacer va en contra de lo que dicta la buena educación, pero Lucile ya no puedo callar mas esto que siento y que me esta matando por dentro, Lucile estoy enamorado de ti"

A Candy esa escena se le hacia un tanto familiar, su mente viajó cinco años atrás, al final de aquellas vacaciones de verano en escocia, solo que aquel recuerdo no terminó igual que al de lady Sandstrom.

—Me sentía la mujer mas dichosa del mundo—dijo lady Sandstrom de forma soñadora—prometimos nos escribiríamos ya que el viajaría muy pronto, prometiendo que a su regreso pediría mi mano en matrimonio. Cartas iban y venían, con promesas de una larga vida juntos. Arthur pronto regresaría para las fiestas navideñas, mi alegría era inmensa pues seguramente muy pronto me desposaría. Una tarde mientras una ligera nieve caía sobre la ciudad, un mensajero tocó a la puerta, llevando consigo una carta dirigida a mí con el sello de la casa real, en la cual se me invitaba a tomar el té en la mansión de la familia Grandchester, y cual seria mi sorpresa al ver que estaba firmada por su alteza real el príncipe Alfred Arthur duque de Grandchester, conde de Kent y conde de Ulster.

Candy abrió enormemente los ojos conteniendo la respiración, aquel hombre del que hablaba lady Sandstrom no era otro más que el abuelo de Terry.

—mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio—continuó diciendo lady Sandstrom—no sabia si debía ir a aquella cita, pero tenia tantas cosas en mi cabeza que tenían que ser aclaradas y nadie mas que él las podría aclarar. Así que me esmere en mi arreglo como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras me encontraba camino a aquella mansión un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de mi. A mi llegada, me hicieron pasar al salón del té, en donde me estaba esperando Arthur, entré sin hacer ruido, él estaba frente a la chimenea dándome la espalda, no se cuanto tiempo estuve observándolo, hasta que el finalmente se giró mientras nuestras miradas se encontraron…

_**Flash back**_

—_Lucile—dijo en un susurro Arthur, parecía haber envejecido en este tiempo, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza—ven y toma asiento por favor._

_Sin decir nada, me senté en el lugar que me había indicado, sin poder despegar mi mirada de él._

—_hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte…—empezó a decir Arthur—sé que actué mal al no haberte dicho la posición que ocupaba… pero por una vez en mi vida quise sentirme una persona común y corriente, sin que la gente a mi alrededor me tratara bien solo por ser un príncipe… los pocos días que pasé en tu compañía han sido los mas felices de toda mi vida, que no te quepa le menor duda de lo mucho que te amo, y créeme cuando te digo que si en mis manos estuviera, desde aquel día en que te robé aquel beso me habría casado contigo… pero hay obligaciones que no puedo dejar de lado, y son las que me impiden tomarte fuertemente entre mis brazos y no dejarte ir nunca de mi lado… Lucile, amada mía, en tres días parto rumbo a Rusia, para que se hagan los arreglos pertinentes para mi boda…_

_Mientras escuchaba esas palabras, trataba por todos los medios no derramar lagrima alguna, mi mente estaba confundida, pues si bien sus palabras de amor parecían sinceras, no concordaban con su futuro matrimonio._

—_Lucile por favor ¡di algo! —Exigió Arthur exasperado al ver mi silencio— ¡di que me odias! ¡Que soy el ser mas ruin de este mundo, pero por favor di algo! Que ese silencio tuyo me lastima más que cualquier cosa detestable que pudieran salir de tus labios hacia mi persona._

—_lo siento su alteza, pero no tengo nada que decir, y si me permite me retiro—me puse de pie, intentando no desmoronarme, repentinamente Arthur hizo que me girara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos._

—_Lucile, por favor créeme cuando te digo que si pudiera renunciar a lo que soy solo para estar a tu lado, lo haría de buena voluntad, pero no puedo evitar lo que soy… ¡Lucile, mírame!—en ese instante no pude contenerme mas, y derramé aquellas lagrimas que tanto había contenido—por favor Lucile no llores, que yo no soy merecedor de ninguna sola de tus lagrimas, por favor, dime que me perdonas, y que me guardaras en tu corazón, así como yo lo haré._

—_te perdono Arthur—finalmente pude pronunciar—te deseo toda la felicidad._

_**Fin del flash back**_

—Salí de aquella mansión con todos mis sueños rotos y mi corazón destrozado—suspiró lady Sandstrom—semanas después, se anunció su boda, y el arribo de su llegada en compañía de su esposa, en toda la sociedad no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de la próxima llegada del príncipe, sin poder soportarlo mas, decidí excluirme en Lakeland, decidida a vivir solamente de aquellos bellos momentos que había pasado a su lado. un par de años mas tarde, mi padre le concedió mi mano a lord Sandstrom; año con año, en la misma fecha en que nos conocimos a la villa llegaban regalos de manera anónima, siempre negué saber su procedencia, para evitar cualquier problema con mi esposo, pero mi corazón latía apresurado al saber que Arthur aun me recordaba y eso era mas que suficiente para mi—mientras hablaba, lady Sandstrom miraba algunas fotos en las que aparecía ella al lado de su esposo—tiempo después, conocí por accidente al pequeño Richard, cuando decidió huir de su casa ya que su madre no lo dejaba jugar con los niños de las villas cercanas, te imaginarás la sorpresa que me llevé al descubrir que ese pequeño rebelde no era otro que el hijo de Arthur, lo que la gente comentaba era que recibía una educación extremadamente severa principalmente por parte de su madre, ya que el al ser el primogénito muchos mas deberes caían sobre sus hombros. Así que decidí brindarle mi amistad a aquel pequeño que lo único que deseaba de su madre era cariño y comprensión. Año con año, Richard me visitaba, platicando y celebrando cada uno de sus logros, lo vi convertirse en un apuesto caballero lleno de sueños, él llegó a ser el hijo que nunca tuve. Sucedió que, mientras recibía su entrenamiento militar, lo enviaron a América, a su regreso, pude ver un brillo especial en su mirada, por primera vez se había enamorado.

Candy no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, pues para ella era fascinante escuchar algo sobre la familia de Terry, mientras lady Sandstrom seguía sumida en sus recuerdos.

—Recuerdo que dijo que era la criatura mas bella que había conocido, a sus veintiún años, Richard había conocido un innumerable numero de mujeres en todos los países a los que había viajado, dijo que la había conocido mientras corría presurosa hacia una audición para una obra de teatro, y como buen caballero Richard se ofreció a escoltarla a su destino, quedó fascinado por la pasión que derrochó en aquella audición, pero al ser una novata solo obtuvo un papel secundario. Así que para animarla, Richard la invitó a cenar, así entre ambos nació una bonita amistad. "pero aun es muy pequeña" dijo, Eleanor contaba con apenas dieciséis años, pero cuando el amor es verdadero la edad es lo menos importante, le respondí. Ella no sabia quien era en realidad Richard, lo único que sabía era que era ingles, así que Richard siguió viajando a nueva york constantemente, acercándose cada vez más a Eleanor. Desgraciadamente, pocos meses después mi marido falleció, a pesar de no haberlo amado como él se merecía, lo quise mucho y su muerte realmente me dolió mucho.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de lady Sandstrom.

—Richard cumplió veintidós años ese otoño, se le hizo entrega del titulo de marques de Grandchester, y conde de Rochester, así que había llegado el momento de que sentara cabeza, así que en un intento por retrasar la idea de su madre de casarlo, dijo que aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer en la armada inglesa. "Lucile, huiré a América no quiero casarme con otra que no sea Eleanor, he ahorrado algo de dinero, pero estoy seguro que con eso será suficiente, mientras encuentro algún trabajo para salir adelante" así que solo me pidió que si algún día me visitaba, no lo repudiara, como lo haría el resto de la sociedad al enterarse que se casaría con una americana. Tal y como lo dijo, Richard desapareció, recibí un par de cartas anunciándome que regresaría a Inglaterra para que conociera a su esposa. Permaneció oculto por casi cuatro años, no te imaginas el dolor que sentí al verlo regresar a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Y pude ver como la historia se repitió esta vez con él. Fui testigo de como Richard juró que a su hijo no pasaría por lo que él había pasado, fue por eso que había dejado al pequeño Terry al lado de Eleanor, pero Arthur y su esposa se empeñaron en que debía de traer al niño, ya habían fraguado su plan, como Richard estuvo fuera del ojo publico habían decidido justificar su presencia argumentando que Richard se había casado en secreto con una mujer de la alta sociedad irlandesa. Louise nunca quiso a Terry, pues él siempre fue el recordatorio del precio que tuvo que pagar por convertirse en duquesa.

Terry solo tuvo dos compañeros de juego: su primo Roger y la pequeña Catherine, hija de un socio de Richard, ambos eran mayores que Terry. Ellos fueron los únicos que estuvieron incondicionalmente para Terry, cuando la que en ese entonces creía su madre le ignoraba por completo pues toda su atención estaba dedicada a sus hijos, pero no conforme con eso, Louise se encargo de hacerle la vida imposible de mil y un maneras a Terry.

Candy suspiró profundamente al imaginar todo lo que lady Sandstrom le relataba, ni en sus más locas ideas imaginó todo lo que sufrió Terry.

—Sucedió que cuando Terry apenas contaba con ocho años, a Louise se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de que era momento de que supiera su origen Louise le había envenenado el corazón diciéndole que de no haber sido por "su bondad" seguramente estaría en algún orfanato pues él era un estorbo en la vida de Eleanor, y su padre no había tenido mas remedio que traerlo consigo a Inglaterra. Ahora que se encontraba solo pues Roger y Catherine habían sido enviados al san pablo, Terry se había vuelto introvertido y un tanto agresivo, solo cuando sus únicos amigos salían de aquel internado se permitía sonreír, pero ni siquiera a ellos, les había revelado la verdad. Por como se expresaba de Catherine y la manera embelesada con que la miraba, me di cuenta que Terry estaba enamorado de ella. Toma, te caerá bien—dijo lady Sandstrom ofreciéndole una copa de brandy—él la amaba a ella, y ella estaba enamorada de Roger. Terry en silencio, escuchaba a Catherine hablarle de lo mucho que amaba a Roger, mientras que cuando salían de juerga, veía a Roger en brazos de diferentes mujeres. Entonces, sucedió lo inevitable, el compromiso de Catherine y Roger se hizo oficial, el pobrecito de Terry sufrió tanto al enterarse de la noticia, el compromiso se celebró en los primeros días de diciembre de hace cinco años, ese día, Terry bebió hasta embrutecerse, diciendo y haciendo infinidad de incoherencias, hasta que le declaró sus sentimientos a Catherine, esta solo le respondió con una gran sonrisa, diciéndole que ella solo lo podía querer como su hermano pequeño, te imaginarás como se puso Terry, estuvo encerrado en su recamara una semana, día y noche, hasta que decidió huir en busca de Eleanor. A su regreso, llegó hablando hasta por los codos de cierta muchachita americana que había conocido en el Mauritania—lady Sandstrom dirigió una dulce mirada en dirección de Candy, provocando que esta se ruborizara—y la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que estaría en el mismo colegio que él. No te imaginas lo mucho que reía al contar cada una de tus travesuras, su mirada tenia un brillo especial al decir tu nombre, y la rabia con la que hablaba de Anthony. No te imaginas lo sorprendida que me encontraba al verlo decidido a acudir al festival de mayo, cosa que nunca había hecho en todo el tiempo que había estudiado ahí. Ese día, él estaba decidido a invitarte como su acompañante a la boda de Catherine y Roger, pero cuando le pregunté el por qué no lo había hecho, solo me respondió que no se había dado la oportunidad, pero por la manera en que lo dijo, supuse que habían peleado. Durante la ceremonia, era como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte, o mejor dicho, con otra persona, pues aquella añoranza con la que miraba a Catherine meses atrás, había desaparecido.

El corazón de Candy se oprimía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Catherine, nunca antes había experimentado ese sentimiento, ni siquiera cuando veía en los periódicos las fotos de Terry al lado de Susana, tal vez la diferencia yacía en que, Candy sabia que por Susana no sentía nada, mientras que Catherine, fue su primer amor.

—cada vez que me visitaba, veía como se encontraba mas y mas prendado de ti, recuerdo cuando sugerí que se estaba enamorando de ti, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo, tartamudeando en un intento de negarlo. Ese verano fue cuando sus sentimientos por ti, se aclararon. Se sentía tan tonto por haberte besado de esa manera, pero no sabia como decirte lo que sentía por ti sin que lo rechazaras, entonces le aconsejé que debería ir más lentamente, para darte tiempo de que te percataras que tu también lo amabas.

—Pero… si no me conocía…—balbuceaba Candy—¿Cómo es que sabia que estaba enamorada de Terry, si ni siquiera yo me percaté de ello hasta que se fue?

—mi querida niña, solo alguien que ama de verdad, soportaría las barbaridades que Terry te hizo pasar, créeme que suponía que tal vez solo te gustaba, pero al enterarme que tu habías huido del colegio, fue que me di cuenta de lo fuerte y grande que es su amor. No sabes como me arrepentí el haberme marchado de vacaciones precisamente en esos momentos, hubiera podido evitar su separación, recuerdo que a mi regreso, me encontré con la noticia de que Terry había acudido a mi casa, mi ama de llaves al verlo tan desesperado le ofreció su ayuda. Así que sin mas, Terry le vendió a su querida Teodora, aun la conservo en espera de que algún día su verdadero dueño regresa por ella. Y el resto, me parece tu lo sabes mejor que yo Candice, tal parece que la maldición de los Grandchester es no estar al lado de la mujer que aman.

Candy asimilaba las ultimas palabras dichas por lady Sandstrom, la fugaz felicidad del abuelo de Terry que tuvo que ponerle fin por el deber de cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él, su padre el cual dejó atrás el hogar que había formado por el honor de la familia Grandchester, y Terry…. Terry había tenido el valor de perseguir sus sueños, pero a diferencia de su abuelo y padre el deber de Terry era muy diferente al de ellos, tenia que estar al lado de la mujer que le salvo la vida, y en el fondo de su corazón Candy sabia que de habérselo pedido, él hubiera luchado contra todo con tal de permanecer a su lado. Lagrimas amargas rodaron por sus mejillas al saber que la felicidad al lado del hombre que amaría hasta el ultimo de sus alientos siempre estuvo al alcance de su mano.

—Aun no es tarde para ustedes pequeña—le dijo lady Sandstrom limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de Candy—lucha por su amor hasta que ya no te queden fuerzas, tal vez eso fue lo que nos hizo falta a Eleanor y a mi, luchar por el hombre al que amamos. Por una vez en tu vida, se egoísta pequeña deja de poner el bienestar de los demás por encima de tu felicidad.

Candy dio las buenas noches, agradeciendo la confianza que lady Sandstrom había depositado en ella, esas ultimas palabras repiqueteaban en su cabeza, desde su partida, no sabia nada de Terry, tal vez ya había anunciado su compromiso, y de ser así, ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Seria capaz de deshacer las ilusiones de Susana?, esas preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza, mientras una nueva duda echaba raíces en su corazón… Catherine, el primer amor de Terry, ¿Cómo seria ella? ¿y si Terry no la había olvidado? Cansada de pensar, poco a poco sus parpados se cerraron haciéndola caer en un sueño profundo, haciéndola olvidar por un instante todas sus dudas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>espero no haberlas aburrido con la historia del abuelo de terry, ¿que las pareció que terry haya estado enamorado? espero no me maten por eso, les daré un adelanto de lo que vendrá en el siguiente capitulo:<strong>_

_**-Terry se enfrentará a Elisa ¿a caso esta le dirá en donde esta candy?**_

_**-candy conocerá a catherine ¿cuales serán sus sentimientos?**_

_**-los recuerdos perdidos, comienzan a tomar forma...**_

_**espero sus reviews ya saben cualquier comentario será bien recibido!**_

_**que toda la buena vibra llene siempre sus vidas! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**chicas! se que muchas me querrán matar por la graaaaannnnn demora que he tenido pero les juro que no fue mi intencion haberlas hecho esperar tanto, pero es que habia tenido tantos problemas que de verdad que no habia tenido cabeza para nada. pero gracias a Dios todo esta mejor y he regresado! perdonen si no doy los agradecimientos personales a cada una de ustedes que se ha tomado un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer mi historia pero prometido que al final dedicare unas palabras a cada una de ustedes. segun yo, para el fin de semana quedara concluida esta historia espero seguir contando con sus palabras que como bien saben son las que nos inspiran a seguir adelante, sin mas continuamos!**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Flash back**_

—_Señorita marlow, dígame ¿ha pensado en lo que le dije la primera vez que nos conocimos?—le dijo el duque sin rodeos, mientras Terry se había ausentado un momento de la mesa._

—_si señor—murmuró tímidamente Susana._

—_y bien ¿Cuánto es lo que desea?_

—_Nada señor—dijo firmemente Susana._

—_¿eso quiere decir que aun pretende atar a mi hijo a usted sabiendo que no la ama?_

—_no necesita recordármelo señor, pero no se preocupe solo deme tiempo para poder hablar con su hijo…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ya se le habían terminado las excusas a Susana para posponer lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado: el anuncio de su compromiso. Terry le había dicho una y otra vez cuando quería que se anunciara su boda, sabía perfectamente que el cambio tan precipitado de Terry se debía a que una vez más Candy se había alejado.

— ¿En qué piensas?—repentinamente la voz de su aun no oficial novio, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—es solo que… Terry sigue insistiéndome acerca del anuncio de nuestro compromiso, y yo ya no sé qué excusas inventar…—murmuró Susana cabizbaja.

—No te preocupes amor mío—le dijo dulcemente el moreno—solo estoy esperando a reunir un poco más de dinero para así darte la vida que mereces y poder gritar al mundo lo mucho que te amo.

Susana sabia poco de aquel hombre que en poco tiempo le robó el corazón, su instinto le decía que el hombre que estaba a su lado no era una persona común y corriente, pues las ropas que vestía y el auto que conducía no eran del hijo de personas como ella y las personas del barrio en que vivía, así que temerosa de saber más, no hacia preguntas solo asentía en silencio.

—después de todo no es el inútil que pensé—dijo Archie revisando unos documentos que había entregado Neil— ¿no te parece extraño que te haya pedido empleo Albert?

—es cierto—decía el patriarca de la familia Andrey, recordando que un par de meses atrás Neil había acudido a pedirle empleo, pidiéndole no le comentara nada a nadie incluida a la tía abuela—tal vez este cambiando al igual que Elisa.

—no son más que artimañas, si Elisa de verdad hubiese cambiado nos diría en donde se encuentra Candy—dijo muy molesto Archie.

—no lo hace porque así se lo pidió Candy, además no puedes negar que es muy amable de su parte entregarnos las cartas que Candy nos envía, al igual que hace llegar nuestras cartas.

—en eso tienes razón Albert, pero aun así no me fio de ese par.

Candy se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando como aquella ligera lluvia no dejaba de caer, suspiró fuertemente pues el día anterior había planeado dar un paseo por los alrededores de la hermosa casa de campo de lady Sandstrom. Habían llegado a Lakeland un par de días atrás, el clima era relativamente bueno, pues el calor era bochornoso el día de su llegada.

—No te preocupes Candice, este clima siempre es impredecible, te aseguro que mañana amanecerá mejor—le dijo lady Sandstrom ofreciéndole una taza de té.

—ahora entiendo por qué le gusta estar tanto aquí, el paisaje es tan hermoso, la tranquilidad que aquí se respira, dan ganas de no irse nunca de aquí—dijo Candy suspirando nuevamente.

—lo mismo decía Terry cuando solía venir aquí, al igual que Richard—dijo lady Sandstrom, mirando una acuarela que se suponía tenía que estar terminada—Candy, deberías de terminar esa acuarela, en lugar de estar mirando la lluvia caer.

—lo lamento lady Sandstrom, es que el clima hace que mi ánimo decaiga—respondió Candy, sorbiendo un poco de té.

—Y dime ¿le has escrito a Terry?—preguntó lady Sandstrom mirando las hojas revueltas que Candy tenía sobre el pequeño escritorio.

—no, y para serle sincera no sé si lo haré—dijo Candy cabizbaja.

—señora, la duquesa de Grandchester la busca—interrumpió la mucama.

—¡vaya, ya se había tardado!—dijo lady Sandstrom con una sonrisa de medio lado—dile que en unos momentos nos reuniremos con ella Adele. Anda Candice arréglate que nos reuniremos con Louise.

Candy se refrescó el rostro, y arregló lo mejor que pudo sus rizos que con ese clima se hacían imposibles de controlar. Al entrar al salón de té, vio la mirada fría que la duquesa dirigía en su dirección.

—Buena tarde duquesa—dijo Candy haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia la madrastra de Terry.

—Buena tarde señorita—respondió fríamente—creo que la otra tarde no pudimos conversar.

Candy solo asentía en silencio mientras servía el té, habían pasado más de tres semanas desde la fiesta en la mansión Grandchester, pensó que la visita de la que le había hablado lady Sandstrom nunca llegaría.

—supongo que has venido de vacaciones Louise—dijo lady Sandstrom—aunque no entiendo porque supongo que en Londres o en Escocia el clima es mucho mejor que aquí, tal parecería que nos estas siguiendo.

El rostro de la duquesa pasó de pálido a un rojo intenso, Candy miraba divertida el regordete rostro.

—el que seas la "protegida" de mi marido no te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera Lucile—dijo la duquesa bastante molesta por el bochorno que le había hecho pasar—solo quiero saber cuál es la relación de esta…. Señorita—expresó mirando de arriba abajo a Candy—con mi marido.

—no se preocupe señora, no es lo que se imagina—respondió Candy.

—creeré en su palabra señorita, le advierto que tenga cuidado pues es sabido que mi marido es afecto a buscar la "amistad" de mujeres como usted.

—¿no se ha puesto a pensar que tal vez esas "amistades" le recuerden a alguien?—preguntó Candy mirando fijamente a la duquesa.

—¿Qué?.. ¿Usted como sabe?...—empezó a hablar confusamente la duquesa—tu Lucile, seguramente tú, le has contado esas mentiras de que mi marido está enamorado de esa actriz de quinta…

—discúlpeme duquesa, pero le voy a suplicar que en mi presencia no hable mal de Eleanor—Candy vio la sorpresa escrita en el rostro de la duquesa—y lady Sandstrom no me ha dicho nada que yo no haya sabido desde hace mucho tiempo.

La duquesa apretó tanto los labios que formaban una delgada línea, mientras su rostro enrojecía nuevamente.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de retirarme—dijo la duquesa dejando su té sin haber bebido sobre la mesa—Lucile, señorita fue un gusto verlas.

—vaya manera de ponerla en su lugar Candy—dijo lady Sandstrom.

—aunque creo que me excedí un poco, solo espero no le diga nada al duque.

—no lo creo, ya que se llevaría una reprimenda por haber venido con el propósito de saber cuál es tu relación con él, anda pasemos a la mesa que la cena esta lista.

Elisa miraba la lluvia caer a través del cristal de aquel lujoso restaurant, sabiendo que extrañaría ese clima tan cambiante de la ciudad.

—sé que lo correcto era hablar antes con tu padre Elisa—dijo Mark sacándola de su ensoñación—pero siempre he sido claro con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti, así que Elisa ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

—¡oh Mark, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa!—respondió Elisa—pero creo que no es el momento indicado para que hables con mi padre, solo deja que se arreglen unos asuntos con mi hermano y de inmediato te enviaré un telegrama para que vayas a chicago a pedir mi mano.

—muy bien Elisa se hará como tú digas, ¿y cuando parten a chicago?

—en un par de días más Mark—dijo tristemente Elisa.

Caminaron por las calles conversando de en donde sería el mejor lugar para su boda, así llegaron a la oficina de Mark, este se despidió depositando un beso en la mano, prometiéndole que la visitaría por la noche. Una vez a solas, Elisa miraba por los escaparates pensando cual sería el mejor regalo para Candy, cuando repentinamente alguien la tomó fuertemente por el brazo.

— ¿en dónde está?—preguntó rudamente Terry, mientras Elisa una vez pasada la sorpresa, empezó a reír.

— ¡por dios Grandchester me has pegado tremendo susto! Gracias por preguntar yo he estado muy bien, pero por lo visto tu no.

—Deja de decir tonterías Elisa—decía Terry exasperado—dime en donde esta Candy.

Elisa miraba el rostro turbado de Terry con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que Candy la mataría cuando se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Muy bien Terrence Grandchester hoy estoy tan de buen humor que te diré en dónde encontrarla, pero antes, debo de saber tus intenciones—expresó Elisa—porque si solo será para saludarle y saber cómo ha estado, pierdes tu tiempo, yo le puedo expresar tus saludos. Ahora que si es para enmendar el error que cometiste hace cuatro años, antes tienes que darme tu palabra de que romperás con Susana lo más antes posible.

Elisa recordaba la discusión que se suscitó la mañana anterior cuando su padre les dijo que regresarían a Chicago…

—_Lo siento padre, pero yo me quedaré en nueva york—dijo firmemente Neil, en su rostro estaba grabada la determinación como nunca antes se le había visto._

—_Neil querido, muy pronto iniciaran las clases, además tienes que ir a chicago para que te familiarices cada vez más con los negocios de la familia, así que déjate de caprichos y anda a preparar tus maletas—dijo dulcemente la señora legan._

—_lo siento madre, pero he tomado una decisión, y es quedarme aquí en nueva york, además no puedo dejar botado mi empleo de la noche a la mañana._

_El resto de la familia legan abrió enormemente los ojos ante lo dicho por Neil, el señor legan que habituado a los caprichos de sus hijos se había ensimismado leyendo el periódico, ahora lo dejaba de lado, asimilando las palabras dichas por su hijo._

—_¿Un empleo?—repitió para sí mismo el señor legan—¿dices que tienes un empleo?... ¿pero cómo? ¿Con quién estas trabando?_

—_¡oh por dios! ¡Mi hijo trabajando quien sabe para quién!—dijo la señora legan, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos—si alguien se llegará a enterar… seriamos el hazme reír de la sociedad… ¿acaso necesitas más dinero?—sin darle oportunidad de responder rápidamente añadió—Christopher necesitas incrementar la mesada de nuestro pequeño… _

—_¡no necesito más dinero madre!—la interrumpió Neil alzando la voz exasperado—y por si no lo recuerdas, ¡yo ya no soy un niño madre, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca!_

—_Neil dime, ¿en dónde estás trabajando?—preguntó amablemente el señor legan._

—_Lo siento padre pero no te lo diré—respondió Neil—te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de mi vida._

_El señor legan analizaba las palabras dichas por su hijo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su hijo había dejado de ser aquel chiquillo malcriado para convertirse en un hombre._

— _¡si insistes con esa locura, te desheredaré Neil! ¡No tendrás ni un céntimo de la herencia de tu abuelo, y que decir del apoyo de tu padre! ¡y si sigues con esa idea, no quiero saber nada mas de ti Neil!—decía furiosa la señora Legan._

—_¡Guarda silencio Sara!—gritó el señor Legan, era la primera vez en toda su vida, que Elisa y Neil escuchaban a su padre hablarle de esa manera a su madre—no digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir._

_La señora Legan sollozaba amargamente, mientras los ojos de Neil se clavaban en los de su padre._

—_hijo me alegra saber que quieres tomar tu camino, pero no olvides que somos tu familia y siempre te apoyaremos, así que puedes quedarte en esta casa el tiempo que quieras._

—_gracias padre, pero ya he hecho el depósito de un departamento que está cerca de mi oficina y también de la universidad, así que no te preocupes padre que estaré bien—dijo Neil muy seguro de sí._

—¡_Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!—expresó de todo corazón el señor legan, mientras que el corazón de Neil se llenaba de felicidad, era la primera vez que su padre decía sentirse orgulloso de él._

—_gracias padre._

_El señor Legan se retiró pues aun tenía que dejar muchas cosas listas en el despacho que tenía en nueva york, mientras que Sara Legan se encerró en su recamara llorando desconsoladamente, dejando a Neil en compañía de Elisa._

—_¿Cuándo?—preguntó Elisa._

—_¿Cuándo que hermanita?—dijo Neil._

—_¿Cuándo pretendes casarte con ella? Pero sobre todo, ¿Cuándo romperá su compromiso con Grandchester?_

—_no lo sé Elisa, aun no encuentra el momento ni la excusa adecuada…._

Así que ahora Elisa daría el empujón para que cada quien pudiera estar con la persona que amaba, se sentía tan extraño jugar a la celestina que una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—así que dime Terry ¿Qué te retiene a estar a su lado? ¿Acaso no la notas diferente? Dime ¿te ha vuelto presionar con la boda?

Ahora que lo pensaba, era el quien constantemente le pedía la fecha de la boda recibiendo evasivas por respuesta, ahora ya no lo miraba con embelesamiento sino que las miradas que le dirigía ahora eran amistosas y en ocasiones con rastro de ¿culpa? Eso era lo que no entendía Terry, su repentino cambio.

—¿y tú como sabes todo eso?—preguntó Terry viendo como Elisa alzaba los hombros.

—Rumores que se escuchan por aquí y por allá—fue la respuesta de Elisa—así que mañana te veré en aquel café de la esquina, y déjame advertirte Terry que yo sabré perfectamente si me mientes con respecto a Susana.

Diciendo esto, Elisa dio la media vuelta, dejando a Terry enmudecido y acorralado, lo último que quería era lastimar a Susana, ¿pero cómo diablos se enteraría si rompía o no su compromiso? Eso era algo que tenía que averiguar, pero antes tenía que saber en dónde se encontraba su pecosa.

—Susana, quisiera hablar contigo—dijo Terry una vez que llegó al teatro y la encontró leyendo un libreto.

—por supuesto, te escucho—le respondió Susana.

—creo que lo mejor será al terminar los ensayos, claro si tienes tiempo—dijo Terry de manera irónica, pues al terminar los ensayos Susana salía prácticamente corriendo.

—Claro me parece bien—titubeó Susana, solo esperaba que Neil al ver su retraso, no decidiera ir por ella.

Cada minuto que pasaba, parecía una eternidad, mientras que el interior de Terry se preguntaba si estaba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Finalmente, el ensayo se dio por terminado, Terry fue rápidamente a su camerino a tomar su abrigo, respiró profundamente antes de tocar a la puerta del camerino de Susana.

—¿Estas lista?—preguntó Terry.

—aun no Terry, pero podemos hablar aquí—dijo Susana.

Terry guardó silencio por un largo tiempo, mientras Susana lo miraba expectante.

—¿de que querías hablarme Terry?—preguntó Susana para animarlo a continuar.

—es solo que… lo siento tanto Susana… pero no puedo casarme contigo—dijo finalmente Terry—sé que te di mi palabra, pero créeme cuando te digo que he luchado con todas mis fuerzas por alejar el amor que siento por….

—Candy—lo interrumpió Susana—Terry la que debería de pedir perdón y no solo a ti sino también a Candy soy yo, que por mi egoísmo los separé sabiendo lo mucho que se amaban, así que no te preocupes que te devuelvo tu palabra Terry, así que por favor no pierdas más tiempo y búscala y por favor dale esto de mi parte.

Susana le entregó una carta a Terry, el cual se encontraba sorprendido ante la reacción de Susana, y sin pensarlo la abrazó. Era la primera vez que hacia eso, en otro tiempo Susana se hubiera sentido feliz ante esa demostración, pero ahora solo se sentía agradecida y liberada.

—gracias Susana, y espero que tú también puedas ser feliz.

Terry salió rápidamente de ahí, tenía que preparar todo para ir en busca de su felicidad.

—Disculpe—dijo Terry al chocar con una persona, iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había chocado con Neil.

—sorpresa—dijo Neil al encontrarse con Susana—lo siento, pero es que te habías demorado tanto que no pude evitar venir a buscarte.

—no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte Neil—dijo Susana con una gran sonrisa—¿sabes? Hoy Terry ha hablado conmigo… y hemos roto nuestro compromiso, ahora si podemos gritar a los cuatro vientos nuestro amor, y ya no tenemos que andar escondiéndonos querido.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó Neil—¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso! Y para festejar, vamos a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

—oh querido pero no estoy arreglada—dijo Susana.

—No te preocupes que tú siempre te ves hermosa—le dijo Neil mientras le ofrecía su brazo, viendo como Susana enrojecía por sus palabras.

Candy se encontraba leyendo las cartas de sus amigos, los extrañaba tanto, pero aún no se encontraba lista para regresar, además se sentía muy bien al lado de lady Sandstrom con la cual disfrutaba de sus pláticas, pero lo que más le fascinaba era que gracias a ella, sabia más de la infancia de Terry; aunque aún no terminaba de entender a que se había referido la duquesa al decirle que era la protegida del padre de Terry. Al parecer habían llegado a visitar a lady Sandstrom, pues el sonido de un automóvil la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Candy, lady Sandstrom te llama—le dijo la mucama una vez que entró a su recamara.

Candy se arregló un poco sus desordenados rizos, seguramente quería tomar el té. Bajo lentamente las escaleras, mientras a sus oídos llegaban risas, cual sería su sorpresa al entrar al salón, al ver al duque de Grandchester en compañía de una hermosa mujer de apariencia tan frágil que parecía que se podía romper y de un apuesto caballero que la miraba inquisitoriamente.

—Buenas tardes—saludó Candy al entrar, haciendo una reverencia—duque que alegría verlo nuevamente.

—mira Candice ella es lady Catherine de Clyde, Duquesa de Bristol, y mi sobrino Roger Alexander duque de Bristol, marqués de Merseyshire, ella es la señorita Candice White Andrey—las presentó el duque.

—Mucho gusto Candice—la saludó Catherine con la voz modulada y una cordial sonrisa, tal y como le había enseñado la hermana Marianne en las clases de etiqueta, recordó Candy, clases que seguramente Catherine también había tomado.

—el gusto es mío—respondió Candy con el mismo tono, mientras su corazón se oprimía al ver la belleza de Catherine. Era de una piel nívea lo cual le daba esa apariencia tan frágil, poseía un par de hermosos ojos azules tan intensos que parecían violetas, y su rostro anguloso se encontraba enmarcado por una hermosa cabellera ondulada de color avellana.

—justo antes de que llegaras hablábamos de mi hijo Candy—le dijo el duque—ahora que se acerca el festival de mayo, recordábamos, mejor dicho Catherine y Roger recordaban el último festival al que acudieron.

—¡Y vaya sorpresa que nos dio!—dijo Roger—el petulante Terrence Grandchester que nunca se apareció en ninguno de los bailes, repentinamente hizo acto de presencia.

—aún recuerdo que estábamos frente a él en el gran salón, y era como si no existiéramos, parecía que buscaba a alguien—dijo Catherine—seguramente a una chica.

—Creo que era la chica que estaba disfrazada de Julieta….—interrumpió Roger para alivio de Candy.

— ¿de Julieta? No recuerdo haber visto a alguna chica con ese disfraz—dijo Catherine—además, ¿Cómo aseguras que esa era la chica que le gustaba a Terry?

—porque cuando fui a buscarle para reclamarle por la manera tan descarada de ignorarnos, lo encontré en aquella colina en la que solíamos jugar, bailando con una hermosa señorita—en ese instante, Candy palideció al ver la mirada de reconocimiento que le dirigía Roger—y como estaban tan felices bailando, decidí no interrumpir.

—Seguramente era la chica que pensaba llevar a nuestra boda ¿Por qué no la habrá llevado?—parecía que Catherine había hecho esa pregunta para sí misma.

Para alivio de Candy, la plática cambió rápidamente, lady Sandstrom conversaba animadamente con Catherine mientras Candy solo se había limitado a guardar silencio.

—Debe ser mucho trabajo estar cuidando prisioneros Roger—dijo lady Sandstrom.

—Realmente yo no soy quien los cuida, pero si es mucho trabajo, no hace mucho hubo un intento de fuga, pero gracias al cielo fue contenido, entre nuestros prisioneros no se encuentra alguien de alto rango que nos pueda dar mucha información, aunque hay un joven que dice haber perdido la memoria, y algunos de nuestros prisioneros formaron parte del pelotón de ese chico y aseguran nunca haberlo visto… podría ser que lo estén encubriendo y sea alguien de mucha importancia.

— ¿Y qué tal si ese chico no estuviese mintiendo ?—preguntó Candy—podría ser un inocente que simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado.

—Esa posibilidad es poco probable, en estos momentos estamos analizando un dije con un emblema familiar que llevaba consigo—dijo Roger dirigiéndose al duque—parece ser de alguna familia inglesa, pero no lo averiguaremos hasta que nos entreguen el resultado de la heráldica, pero parece ser una persona muy culta, habla fluidamente el inglés, al igual que el francés y el alemán, y un poco de latín, pero dice no recordar cómo fue que aprendió todo eso.

—pobre chico debe ser horrible no recordar nada, tal vez una vez entregado el resultado del emblema familiar podrán saber quién es realmente—comentó Catherine.

Roger siguió conversando acerca de su trabajo, mientras Candy se preguntaba si se podía tratar del mismo chico que vio a lo lejos en aquel puerto en Francia.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo 15_**

Elisa miraba distraídamente a través de los cristales de aquella fina cafetería, el precioso día se veía ligeramente opacado por unos nubarrones, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, sonrió de medio lado mientras sorbía un poco de café, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—veo que llegaste antes de lo previsto—dijo Elisa al ver a Terry—anda siéntate y acompáñame a tomar un café.

—Por favor Elisa—respondió entre dientes Terry—mi paciencia esta en su limite, ya hice lo que querías así que por favor ahora dime en donde esta Candy.

—muy bien Terry, ya que hiciste lo que te pedí, toma ahí se encuentra Candy—Elisa extendió un papel con la dirección de lady Sandstrom, Terry abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer dicho lugar.

—gracias Elisa, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco—dijo sinceramente Terry—y ahora dime ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no te estoy mintiendo con respecto a haber roto mi compromiso?

—simplemente lo se, Grandchester—respondió Elisa con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café—oh y una cosa mas Terry, apresúrate y tal vez llegues a tiempo para el festival de mayo, y dale mis saludos a Candy.

Terry salió presuroso en dirección al puerto, quería conseguir un boleto que lo llevara a Londres, pero para su mala suerte, el único barco que iba en esa dirección, había zarpado hacia veinte minutos, así que compró un boleto para el barco que partiría la mañana siguiente.

Eso le dio tiempo de arreglar sus cosas y despedirse de su madre y amigos.

—¿Y así sin mas te dijo en donde se encontraba?—preguntó sorprendido Albert.

—bueno… antes me dijo que debía de romper mi compromiso con Susana—respondió Terry.

— ¿y como sabría ella si le estas mintiendo?—preguntó Archie—y a todo esto ¿rompiste tu compromiso con Susana?

—si, y fue mas fácil de lo que pensé—dijo aliviado Terry—me deseó mucha suerte y que esperaba que pronto encontrara a Candy.

—bueno los dejo que tengo muchas cosas que arreglar—se despidió Terry de ambos hombres.

—por favor tráela de regreso Terry—le dijeron al unísono Albert y Archie.

—Así lo haré—y diciendo esto, Terry salió presuroso en dirección de la casa de su madre.

—Hay algo que no me termina de convencer Albert—dijo Archie preocupado—¿Qué interés podría tener Elisa en que Terry rompiera su compromiso con Susana? Y es más ¿Cómo podría saber si Terry le decía la verdad?

—no lo se Archie, pero muy pronto lo averiguaremos—esa misma tarde, Albert recibiría el informe del detective que llevaba ya varias semanas vigilando los movimientos de los hermanos Legan, solo así sabría que era lo que pretendía Elisa.

—No sabes que feliz me hace saber que por fin sabes en donde encontrarla—dijo Eleanor una vez que Terry le dijo que partiría rumbo a Londres.

—si madre, y esta vez no la dejaré ir.

—me alegra tanto… pero creo que si pretendes casarte con ella, deberías de llevar esto contigo—Eleanor sacó de su armario un viejo alhajero—aquí esta, toma Terry.

Terry observó el hermoso anillo que le había dado su madre, tenia un gran diamante de un color rosado, rodeado a su vez de pequeños diamantes blancos, ese anillo Terry recordaba haberlo visto en algún lado.

—este anillo me lo dio tu padre, es una joya familiar que ha pasado de generación en generación, sino se la quieres dar a Candy, puedes regresársela a tu padre.

Terry solo asintió en silencio, pensando en como hubieran sido su vida si su padre hubiera luchado por su madre. Sin haber podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, Terry se levantó muy temprano cuando los primeros rayos del sol aun no se habían asomado, tomó un largo baño en espera de que lo ayudara a calmar sus nervios, pero tal parecía que entre mas se demoraba en espera de que el tiempo pasase rápido, este se empeñaba en lo contrario.

Por fin, llegó la hora de ir al puerto, respirando profundamente la suave brisa, prometiéndose volver lo más pronto posible acompañado de su amada. Los días en el barco habían pasado sin muchos contratiempos, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasó encerrado en su camarote. Una vez llegado a su destino, esbozó una sonrisa irónica al pensar que había regresado al lugar que juró nunca más volver.

Se hospedó en un pequeño hotel que era lo opuesto a los lujosos lugares en el que solía hospedarse. Lo primero que hizo la mañana siguiente fue ir en busca de su padre, mientas recorría las calles londinenses, su corazón se acongojó al ver los destrozos que había causado la guerra.

—Lo siento, pero el duque no esta—respondió amablemente la secretaria de su padre—pero si gusta puede esperarlo en su despacho, estoy segura no tardará, seguramente se alegrará de verlo joven.

Terry le dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa a la mujer que conocía desde que tenía memoria, pasó al despacho de su padre esperando su regreso, por lo poco que había hablado con su padre, sabía que ahora el al igual que su primo Roger, eran los encargados de revisar los historiales de cada uno de los prisioneros de guerra.

—Terry, que alegría me da verte—dijo el duque al entrar a su despacho—si hubiera sabido que estarías aquí, habría dejado a Roger a cargo.

—No te preocupes padre, de cualquier manera no tengo mucha prisa—respondió Terry, y sin más preámbulos, decidió ir al grano—¿has visitado últimamente a Lucile?

El duque lo miró sorprendido, seguramente Terry ya sabía que Candy se encontraba viviendo con lady Sandstrom.

—sí, y deberías saber la sorpresa que me llevé al saber que Candy era su dama de compañía. Ahora mismo necesito encontrarme con Roger para entregarle unos papeles, así que ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Así podrás saludarlos a él y a Catherine, estoy seguro les alegrará el verte.

Terry meditó la propuesta de su padre, por un lado quería ir en ese instante en busca de Candy, pero también deseaba saludar a los que por mucho tiempo fueron sus únicos amigos.

—está bien padre, te acompañaré.

Mientras se dirigían a la mansión Clyde, el duque le relató a grandes rasgos el cómo se enteró de que Candy vivía con Lucile, al igual de la visita que este realizó en compañía de Roger y Catherine. La visita de Terry fue una gran sorpresa para sus primos, los cuales lo recibieron entre gritos y abrazos.

—¡que apuesto estas Terry!—dijo Catherine después de un efusivo abrazo, provocando el sonrojo de Terry—no sabes lo mal que pasamos al no saber tu paradero, pero gracias al cielo no tuviste que vivir el terror de la guerra.

—espero hayas regresado para quedarte primo, y llegaste a tiempo para el festival del san pablo, espero esta ocasión podremos contar con tu atención—expresó Roger—no creas que hemos olvidado el desplante de la última vez.

—Por supuesto Roger—dijo Terry sonriendo.

—Roger—interrumpió el duque—necesito saber el resultado de la heráldica de aquel medallón.

Catherine rodó los ojos, pues a ella no le agradaba que en su hogar se hablara del trabajo que desempeñaba su esposo.

—lo siento querida—dijo Roger al ver la expresión de su esposa—es que esto es de suma importancia, de esto depende el futuro de ese joven, pasemos a mi despacho tío.

Catherine y Terry se quedaron a solas charlando acerca de lo que había sido de su vida en esos poco más de cinco años de no verse, Terry relató a grandes rasgos la odisea que pasó para llegar a ser el famoso actor que era, omitiendo aquel negro episodio de su vida del que muy pocos sabían; repentinamente, se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada del duque y Roger, los cuales tenían una expresión que Terry no supo interpretar.

—¿Sucede algo querido?—preguntó Catherine al ver el rostro de su esposo, el cual solo negó con la cabeza.

—Terry ¿conociste a todos los miembros de la familia andrey?—preguntó el duque.

—Solo a aquellos que estudiaron en el colegio y al patriarca de la familia padre—respondió Terry extrañado por aquella pregunta, mientras veía como su padre y Roger se miraban.

—es solo que…entre las pertenencias de uno de los prisioneros hayamos un dije con el escudo de la familia Andrey, y antes de tomar medidas precipitadas, quisiéramos saber si podrías ir a decirnos si ese chico en realidad forma parte de esa familia.

—mi opinión es que tal vez ese prisionero robó aquel emblema porque del único miembro que tuve conocimiento participó en la guerra, lamentablemente perdió la vida—expresó con pesar Terry—así que lo mejor es que lo interroguen para que averigüen como fue que lo obtuvo.

—es que lo más extraño de todo esto hijo es que ese muchacho no recuerda absolutamente nada, y entre nuestros prisioneros también se encuentra parte del pelotón al que se supone pertenece ese chico, y ellos aseguran él no estaba entre ellos.

—y según el informe médico, al momento de su captura presentaba graves quemaduras, pero lo extraño es que su uniforme se encontraba intacto—dijo Roger—así que antes de darles una falsa esperanza a la familia Andrey, tu padre decidió preguntarte a ti para que en caso de que el en verdad sea un Andrey, preparemos a la familia para lo que les espera.

Después de meditarlo mucho, Terry aceptó ir a ver a aquel prisionero.

—Pero eso lo haremos mañana, ahora hablemos de cosas más agradables—finalizó el duque.

_¡Oh por Dios, esa cosa va a explotar! ¡Cúbrete Candy!, _decía un joven castaño bastante pulcro, _Archie no creo que sea para tanto _respondía una hermosa jovencita de rizos dorados_ jajajaja te lo dije Stear, ese invento tuyo no sirve de nada…._

Despertó sobresaltado aquel joven de no más de veinte años con el cabello bien cortado tal y como lo dictaba el reglamento de aquella prisión, el joven se levantó de su cama recorriendo la pequeña celda en la que estaba confinado con apenas unos cuantos rayos de la luna filtrándose por las rendijas que hacían la función de ventana.

—otra vez sueño con esos chicos—decía para si el joven—Candy, Archie, Anthony, Patty… ¿Quiénes serán ellos? ¿Quién soy yo?

En un acto de desesperación con el puño cerrado, golpeó fuertemente la pared, hacia tres años que se encontraba en esa situación, sin saber quién era el, lo único que recordaba era un fuerte estallido y grandes llamas arremolinarse alrededor suyo.

A veces, solo escuchaba voces, voces que seguramente eran parte de su pasado, y en otras ocasiones, como en ese momento lograba ver entre sombras algunos rostros que deberían de serle conocidos, sin embargo, no lo eran.

Y así, en la quietud que le brindaba la oscuridad, se preguntaba si algún día sabría quien era.

—¿Y en este lugar trabajan?—preguntó Terry bastante sorprendido a su primo y a su padre al ver lo deplorable que era aquella prisión, lo único acogedor era la oficina.

—Esto es temporal Terrence—le respondió su padre—su alteza pidió nuestra presencia en este lugar.

—¿y en donde está el prisionero?—preguntó Terry impaciente, había pasado muy mala noche al imaginarse que por algún milagro, aquel prisionero del que le habían hablado se tratase de Stear, esa sería una gran sorpresa, sobre todo para su adorada pecosa.

—no te preocupes Terry, no tardaran en traerlo, seguramente debe de estar tomando su desayuno—le respondió su primo.

Se encontraban hablando de trivialidades, cuando, repentinamente, un toque a la puerta hizo que guardaran silencio, provocando que las manos de Terry comenzaran a sudar.

—Su alteza—dijo el guardia dirigiéndose al duque—aquí está el prisionero.

Aquel chico desgarbado que había conocido en su adolescencia poco quedaba, ahora, era incluso más alto que el, que podía presumir de una altura de casi setenta y un pulgadas, y aunque tenía la barba y el cabello crecido, esos chispeantes ojos que varias veces lo miraron detrás de aquellos lentes, ahora le dirigían una mirada vacía y llena de preguntas. Apenas si podía pronunciar palabra, mientras su padre y su primo lo miraban preocupados pues repentinamente, Terry había palidecido.

—¿Stear?—murmuró Terry en un tono apenas audible—debo de estar soñando, esto es imposible…

—Entonces Terry, ¿efectivamente este chico pertenece a la familia andrey?—preguntó su padre, buscando la mirada se su hijo—míralo muy bien Terry, porque podrías darle la libertad confundiéndole con tu viejo amigo.

—si padre, él es Alistear Cornwell—dijo Terry sin apartar la mirada.

—¿De verdad soy quien tú dices?—dijo incrédulo aquel castaño, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Sí, estoy muy seguro de que tú eres Stear—le respondió Terry con una franca sonrisa.

—entonces… tú debes saber quiénes son Patty, Candy, Archie y Anthony ¿cierto?—preguntó con desesperación el castaño.

— Candy y Anthony son tus primos, Archie es tu hermano y Patty es tu novia.

—creo que es muy precipitado darle tanta información—intervino el psiquiatra de la prisión, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, debido a la sorpresa de aquella situación—lo correcto es informarle a la familia e iniciar su tratamiento, e ir reintegrándolo poco a poco a su vida.

—Es cierto Terry—intervino el duque al ver que su hijo no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por el doctor—lo mejor es informarle cuanto antes a la familia de este muchacho, y mientras esperamos su llegada él podría hacerte compañía en el castillo hijo.

—mientras tanto, preparemos el papeleo que se necesita para que su salida se lo más pronto posible—finalizó el psiquiatra.

Y por primera vez, en casi cinco años, la esperanza y la felicidad inundaron el corazón de Stear, quien creía moriría al igual que sus recuerdos, sin saber nunca su identidad.

* * *

><p><strong>hola chicas! lo prometido es deuda, espero disfruten este capitulo, ya saben cualquier duda o jitomatazo ya saben me pueden dejar un review jejeje mil gracias por seguir esta historia que no seria nada sin su apoyo, un beso y un abrazo a cada una de ustedes! nos leemos pronto!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**_hola chicas! perdon perdon por el abandono, pero espero que este capitulo logre su perdon, espero lo disfruten y solo quiero avisarles que ahora si estamos entrando en la recta final.. mil gracias por su apoyo sin ustedes este fic no seria nada. xoxo_**

**_Capítulo 16_**

Candy emitió un sonoro suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta del número de tiendas que visitó en compañía de lady Sandstrom, la cual, a pesar de que Candy le había dicho que no asistiría al festival del colegio san pablo, esta parecía haber hecho caso omiso a lo dicho, ya que la hacía probarse infinidad de disfraces.

—Este es el indicado—declaró lady Sandstrom al verla en ese fino vestido de terciopelo rojo, de mangas acampanadas finamente bordadas en hilo dorado.

—pero es que yo no quiero ir disfrazada de Julieta—dijo nerviosamente Candy.

—nada de negativas Candice—respondió lady Sandstrom.

—Pero este vestido cuesta demasiado dinero—exclamó Candy en un intento por persuadirla.

—tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños Candice, porque hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?

—sí, pero….

—nada de peros Candice, irás disfrazada de Julieta, estoy segura que este vestido te dará suerte y encontrarás a tu Romeo—dijo lady Sandstrom con una enigmática sonrisa.

Sin más remedio, Candy aceptó aquel extraño regalo. Faltaban solo tres días para el festival de mayo, hasta hace una semana, ella podía asegurar que lady Sandstrom al igual que ella, no tenía la intención de acudir al baile del san Pablo, pero su actitud repentinamente cambió cuando recibió aquella carta de la casa Grandchester.

Su cumpleaños número veintiuno fue celebrado con una pequeña pero deliciosa tarta hecha por la señora Dickens la cocinera de la casa, todos y cada uno de los que ahí trabajaban, le dieron algunos obsequios, pues Candy en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando al servicio de lady Sandstrom se había ganado el aprecio de todos.

—Les agradezco de todo corazón todos sus obsequios—dijo Candy con los ojos humedecidos—saben que yo también los aprecio.

Esa noche, por primera vez desde que había huido de América, dedicó el último pensamiento a su madre, que de no haber sido por su abandono, tal vez nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a toda la maravillosa gente que hasta ese momento, formaban parte de su vida.

La mañana pasaba rápidamente en el castillo Grandchester, pronto partirían rumbo al colegio San Pablo, y Terry estaba muy nervioso, pues a pesar de que Lucile le aseguró que Candy asistiría así ella la tuviera que llevar arrastrando, Terry sabía lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser Candy cuando se le trataba de imponer cosas.

—¿Estás seguro que es buena idea que yo los acompañe Terry?—interrumpió repentinamente Stear, quien hacía una semana se encontraba de huésped en el castillo.

Ahora, aseado como se debía, no había duda alguna de que Terry no se había equivocado, era Stear, solo una horrible cicatriz que abarcaba gran parte de su costado derecho la cual llegaba casi a su mejilla, opacaba el rostro de su amigo.

—por supuesto Stear, el psiquiatra dijo que sería bueno el estar en entornos en los que te desenvolviste, además de que, si corremos con suerte, verás a Candy.

Stear sonrió de medio lado, desde aquel encuentro en el que se reveló su identidad, por fin había podido dormir tranquilo, pero no por ello, aquellos sueños en los que ahora sabia era su familia, cesaron.

Parecía que toda la sociedad londinense se había reunido a aquel festival, había más gente de la que recordaba de aquel su primer y único festival de mayo en el San Pablo.

—¿Sucede algo Candy?—preguntó Lucile al verla distraída, mientras en su interior, cruzaba los dedos para que Terry no tardase en aparecer—te veo muy inquieta.

—Es solo que…—empezó a decir Candy, esperando que la melancolía que luchaba por salir no se notase—es abrumador ver tanta gente, en aquel baile que estuve no había tantas personas.

—ah, es que también se está festejando el final de la guerra Candy, así que anda y diviértete.

Candy acompañaba de un lado a otro acompañando a lady Sandstrom, ya había perdido la cuenta de las manos que había estrechado en ese tiempo, mientras su mente luchaba por mantener a raya aquellos recuerdos en ese colegio.

—Duque de Grandchester—escucharon el saludo de la hermana Grey—que alegría verlo aquí, Terrence, Alistear siempre es bueno ver a viejos alumnos, sean bienvenidos.

Terry solo le dedicó una media sonrisa a la hermana Grey, la cual lo miró sorprendida pues en el tiempo que este pasó en el colegio, nunca había tenido un gesto de ese tipo.

—¿Es tan cara dura como parece?—murmuró Stear al oído de Terry.

Terry emitió una sonora carcajada al recordar que, al llamarla casi de la misma manera, Candy había sido castigada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Terry?—preguntó Stear, intrigado por la actitud de su amigo.

—es solo que, cuando solíamos estudiar aquí, Candy no pudo asistir al festival por haberla llamado vieja cabeza dura.

Ambos chicos rieron, a pesar que para uno de ellos aquel recuerdo había quedado borrado de su memoria.

—lady Sandstrom, si me disculpa, quisiera ir a tomar un poco de aire, le prometo que volveré—dijo Candy al ver la duda en el rostro de Lucile.

—muy bien Candy, pero por favor no te demores.

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza, el calor en aquel gran salón era sofocante, pero lo eran aún más aquellos recuerdos que luchaban por salir. Con paso lento, recorrió aquellos pasillos que solía recorrer corriendo, sonrió ante lo irónico de la situación, aquellas bancas en las que solía sentarse con Annie, Patty y los chicos, estaban tal y como las recordaba, al igual que aquellas peonias que se encontraban alrededor, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en aquel lugar.

—Lucile—Terry respiró con alivio al verla ahí, pero de inmediato su expresión cambió al no ver ahí a Candy—¿en dónde está?

—precisamente acaba de salir Terry, unos minutos antes y la hubieras encontrado aquí, dijo que no tardaría que iría a tomar un poco de aire.

Terry sospechaba en el lugar en el que se podría encontrar, así que salió lo más rápido que le fue posible del gran salón.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron a el que sería su lugar favorito, y ahí de pie mirando las bellas tonalidades naranjas con las que se estaba tiñendo el cielo, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras aquellos recuerdos de su adolescencia que había intentado mantener a raya, aparecieron en su mente en un flujo imposible de parar.

Conforme se acercaba a aquella colina en la que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, vislumbró una figura de pie, a la distancia no sabía de quien se trataba, pero su corazón se lo anunció con sus frenéticos latidos. Decidió mantenerse a distancia, temeroso de que al darse cuenta de su presencia, huyera.

Una fuerte brisa sopló en ese instante, y con ella, un aroma familiar llegó hasta su nariz.

_¿Acaso me estaré volviendo loca? _Se preguntó Candy mientras inhalaba profundamente aquella fragancia de lavanda, que creía era una jugarreta de su mente; con el dorso se limpió aquellas lagrimas que había derramado hacia unos momentos, en el preciso instante en que se giró, sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos corazones latían frenéticamente al encontrarse finalmente, frente a frente. Solo unos cuantos pasos los separaban, y tal parecía que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a acortar la distancia.

—Terry—murmuró con la voz entrecortada Candy— ¿eres tú?

—¿Esperabas a alguien más… pecosa?—respondió Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado, esa que Candy sabia, pocas personas tenían el deleite de verlas.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?—balbuceaba Candy, sin aun poder creer que en verdad era Terry a quien tenía a un par de pasos—¿Cómo supiste...

—Calla—dijo Terry, quien aprovechando esos breves segundos de confusión, se puso frente a Candy, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Candy—he venido por ti, y esta vez no me marcharé si no te llevo conmigo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Candy se abrazó fuertemente a Terry, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Perdóname Terry—dijo Candy entre sollozos—perdóname por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente y haber luchado por ti y por el amor que te tengo.

—¿Perdonarte?—preguntó Terry extrañado—si hay alguien quien debe pedir perdón, ese soy yo Candy, perdóname por haberme dejado llevar por ese sentido del "deber" que solo nos hizo infelices, a Susana, a ti y a mí. Pero eso cambiará Candy, pase lo que pase, solo la muerte hará que me aleje de tu lado.

— ¡oh, Terry! No digas más…—dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que dejaban ver la sinceridad de las palabras dichas, haciendo que el corazón de Candy latiera sin control debido a la alegría, y le regaló una sonrisa, de esas que hacía mucho tiempo Candy no expresaba, ambos se miraron por un largo rato, pues cuando dos corazones que están destinados a estar juntos, las palabras salen sobrando.

—¿Escuchas esa canción?—preguntó Terry, era aquella misma melodía que bailaron tiempo atrás, en ese mismo lugar, solo que, en aquella ocasión, los sentimientos de ambos aún no se aclaraban.

—Cómo olvidarla—respondió Candy, con una sonrisa de medio lado; y ciertamente, aquella melodía aun traía a su mente el recuerdo de su querido Anthony, pero aún más fuerte era el recuerdo de haberla bailado con el que sería, el amor de su existencia.

Terry frunció el ceño, pues sabía bien que esa melodía traía consigo el recuerdo de Anthony, mientras que ambos sin darse cuenta, empezaron a moverse al compás de aquel vals, Candy rió al ver la expresión de su amado, adivinando que había cruzado por la cabeza de su amado.

—Y nunca te pregunté…—dijo Candy sacando a Terry de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué hacías aquella ocasión, en el cuarto de meditación?

Terry abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras que un sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas, recordaba lo mal que se había sentido por haberla empujado al césped, y decirle esas cosas tan desagradables.

—Yo… solo…—empezó a balbucear Terry mientras Candy reía discretamente—¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?—preguntó Terry intentando parecer molesto.

—mmm…. Creo pensar que es lo que pensabas hacer…creo que querías declararme tu amor, pero ya que no lo hiciste… conozco un buen lugar para declararte ¿quieres venir?—le dijo Candy con una sonrisa, provocando que Terry empezase a reír, al recordar aquella frase que él le había dicho.

—creo que no hay mejor lugar para declararte mi amor, que aquí, en nuestra colina—dijo Terry, mientras tomaba un mechón que se había escapado del cabello trenzado y lo colocaba delicadamente detrás de la oreja de su amada, sin saber que con ese ligero contacto, había provocado una descarga que recorría todo el cuerpo de Candy—te amo.

—como yo a ti—respondió Candy con una sonrisa, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amado, acercándolo lentamente al suyo, saboreando el dulce aliento que exhalaba Terry, y sin previo aviso, tomó posesión de aquellos labios que ahora sabía, siempre serían suyos.

Los últimos rayos del sol se podían vislumbrar claramente, mientras una pareja de enamorados sentados en el césped los miraban desaparecer.

—Creo que es hora de regresar al baile, seguramente Lady Sandstrom debe de estar preocupada—dijo Candy levantándose con pesar.

—Candy, creo que hay algo que debes saber antes de entrar al baile—dijo Terry, provocando que Candy frunciera el ceño—hay alguien que ha venido conmigo…

—¿no me digas que mi ma…. Que la señora O´Conner ha venido contigo?—preguntó Candy, a pesar de la aparente indiferencia con la que lo había dicho, Terry sintió el resentimiento oculto tras esa pregunta, su madre, ese era un tema que a su debido tiempo hablaría con su amada, pero ahora tenía que prepararla para la que sería la impresión de su existencia.

—no Candy, es… es alguien que creías… que creíamos nunca volveríamos a ver.

Candy abrió enormemente los ojos ante lo dicho por Terry, guardando silencio incitándolo a que continuara.

—verás… hace unos días… mi primo y mi padre… entre los prisioneros de guerra encontraron a un hombre… que tenía entre sus pertenencias… una insignia familiar… —decía Terry nerviosamente, sin saber como decirlo sin que su amada se desmayara.

—¿Te refieres a aquel pobre hombre que no tiene recuerdo alguno?—dijo Candy recordando aquella platica que escuchó del duque de Grandchester—perdón es que se de él porque tu padre resultó ser conocido de la señora para la cual trabajo, y un día que fueron de visita tu padre, tu primo y su esposa—dijo Candy haciendo una pequeña mueca al recordar que Catherine había sido el "amor" de Terry—mencionaron algo al respecto.

—así es, pues verás, resulta que…resulta que él pertenece al clan Andrey.

Candy frunció el ceño, pues que ella recordase nadie del clan Andrey se había enlistado a esa guerra, _bueno, a excepción de… _pensó Candy, mientras abría enormemente los ojos, y detuvo su caminata, colocándose frente a Terry, mientras los colores iban y venían de su rostro.

—Terry… no… puedes estar hablando en serio—dijo en un murmullo Candy, mientras sentía flaquear sus piernas.

—si Candy, yo tampoco lo creía, hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos, y en verdad era él, era Stear, pero lamentablemente no recuerda absolutamente nada.

—¡oh, esto hará muy feliz a Archie, a Patty, a la tía abuela! ¡A todos!—decía Candy mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—deben de saberlo de inmediato.

—no te preocupes Candy, que ya se les ha enviado un telegrama a Albert y al señor Cornwell, seguramente en unos días estarán aquí.

—¡Oh Terry, nunca antes había sido tan feliz en mi vida, como lo soy en este instante!—dijo Candy lanzándose a Terry, y lo envolvía en un abrazo.

—y esto es solo el principio mi tarzán pecosa—dijo Terry mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas—vaya creo que hemos llegado al final del festival, como siempre.

Candy dirigió su mirada hacia la gran fogata que había sido encendida, vio algunos rostros conocidos y muchísimos más completamente desconocidos, Terry la guió entre la multitud llevándola a un pequeño grupo, conformado por lady Sandstrom, el duque de Grandchester, Roger y Catherine.

—¡oh, queridos, pensé que se habían olvidado de nosotros!—exclamó lady Sandstrom una vez que ambos estuvieron cerca. Mientras Candy saludaba a los ahí presentes.

—Y una vez más, nos ignoraste por completo Terry—dijo Catherine con un tono molesto, pero debido a las risas que expresaron los demás, Candy supo que estaba bromeando.

—¿En dónde está Stear, Terry?—preguntó en un murmullo Candy, ansiosa por ver a su querido amigo.

—ha ido al sanitario ¿no querrás ir por él cierto?—dijo Terry de manera juguetona, mientras Candy hacia un mohín provocando una sonrisa en los labios de su amado.

Candy observaba el lento danzar de las llamas de aquella gran fogata, extrañando como nunca a sus queridos amigos.

—¡Terry, has regresado!—dijo con alegría una voz, que paralizó el corazón de Candy—pensé que habías abandonado la fiesta.

No había duda alguna, esa voz, esa misma voz, que muchas veces le brindó alegría y apoyo, ahora se escuchaba más grave, más madura, pero esa era la voz de su queridísimo Stear. Los ojos se le nublaron debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, lentamente, se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse frente a frente con aquel que alguna vez creyó muerto, era más alto de lo que Candy recordaba, tuvo que alzar la mirada para cerciorarse que de verdad era él.

—Stear—susurró Candy, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su querido primo, mientras este, sorprendido ante ese arrebato, correspondió al abrazo, lanzando miradas interrogantes en dirección de su amigo.

Leyó una y otra vez aquella misiva, sin dar crédito en lo que en ella se le relataba, un sudor frio perló su frente, antes de decirle algo a su familia, su deber era cerciorarse de que fuera verdad, seguramente Alistear Cornwell, ya sabía que su hijo estaba vivo y seguramente se verían en Inglaterra. Respiró profundamente mientras de un solo trago bebía el whiskey que se había servido minutos antes de leer aquella carta.

—lamento interrumpirlo señor—dijo George entrando en el lujoso despacho.

—llámame Albert, George sabes que detesto que me digas señor.

—aquí tienes el reporte de los hermanos Legan—George le extendió un grueso sobre, parecía ser que había demasiada información sobre ese par.

—gracias George, lo leeré más tarde. Ahora…—empezó a decir Albert algo nervioso—quiero que prepares todo para partir lo antes posible a Inglaterra.

—¿El señor Grandchester ha encontrado a la señorita Candy?—preguntó George.

—al parecer, sí, pero hay algo más importante que tenemos que ver, así que amigo mío, prepara tus maletas.

—como digas, Albert.

—y por favor, llama a Archie y a Neil a mi oficina que ellos se quedarán a cargo en mi ausencia.

A Neil y Archie les causó sorpresa el repentino viaje de Albert, pero no preguntaron nada, ahora sobre sus hombros, aunque por breve tiempo, estarían a cargo del emporio Andrey.

—Así que chicos, cuento con ustedes—finalizó Albert.

Una vez en casa, abrió el informe de los detectives, sobre Elisa no había más información que la relación que al parecer llegaría pronto al altar con el joven Mark Fergusson, y sobre Neil, había mucha información, desde su cambio a la universidad, y la renta de un departamento, pero lo que más llamó la atención del joven patriarca de la familia Andrey, eran las fotos en las que se veía a Neil, en compañía de cierta rubia que Albert reconoció inmediatamente… Susana Marlow.

Por la mañana antes de partir, hablaría inmediatamente con Neil, le exigiría dejara a la señorita Marlow, seguramente este era una nueva treta de los hermanos Legan con quien sabe que propósito.


	18. Chapter 18

**_hola preciosas! aqui estoy de regreso con un capitulo mas que espero disfruten. mil gracias por sus comentarios y solo me resta decirles que ahora si estamos entrando en la recta final! bueno chicas ahora si, espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_Capítulo 17_**

—¿Y qué es lo que ha dicho el medico?—le preguntó Candy a Terry cuando se dirigían rumbo a casa de lady Sandstrom, después de haber dejado al resto en sus respectivas casas.

—Dijo que solo un milagro lograría que recordara la memoria—respondió Terry.

Candy agachó la mirada, apretando la falda de su vestido con ambas manos, le había dolido mucho el que Stear no la reconociera, no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentiría el resto de la familia al saberse desconocida, sobre todo su querida amiga Patty.

—Lo importante es que está vivo—murmuró Candy, mientras esquivaba la mirada inquisitiva de Terry.

—no te preocupes mi pequeña pecosa, estoy seguro que Stear recuperara la memoria—dijo Terry, a la vez que le besaba ambas manos, provocando el sonrojo de Candy, mientras esta dirigía una rápida mirada en dirección de Lucile, quien se encontraba aparentemente dormida.

—Hemos llegado—suspiró Candy, habían sido muchas emociones vividas ese día, así que se encontraba más que exhausta.

—Buena noche Terry—dijo Lucile dándole un maternal beso en la mejilla—espero que verte por aquí, ya que tenemos un pequeño regalo para ti.

Terminó de decir guiñando un ojo en dirección de Candy, mientras esta sonreía, seguramente Terry estaría feliz de volver a ver a su adorada Teodora.

—Así será Lucile—respondió intrigado Terry, pues pudo ver claramente las miradas de complicidad que se dirigían ambas mujeres—que descanses Lucile, y gracias por todo.

—no tienes nada que agradecer, se quedan en su casa, que yo estoy rendida.

Lucile se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos, sin poder evitarlo, un bostezo salió de la boca de Candy.

—Debes de estar agotada Candy—susurró Terry.

—Nada de eso, es solo que por hoy han sido muchas impresiones—respondió rápidamente Candy, mientras un sonrojo cubría todo su rostro.

—Entonces ¿a qué se debe toda esa ansiedad?—preguntó Terry, mientras la sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

Candy miraba distraídamente el fuego de la leña, mientras Terry la envolvía entere sus brazos, acariciando dulcemente sus largos rizos.

—es solo que temo que… mañana al despertar, resulte que solo fue un bonito sueño el saber que Stear estaba vivo, pero sobre todo, el que no estés a mi lado.

—Permaneceré a tu lado tanto tiempo como tú desees mi dulce pecosa—dijo tiernamente Terry, mientras tomaba delicadamente el rostro de su amada, depositando un beso en sus labios.

—Siempre, te querré siempre—exclamó Candy, abrazándolo por el cuello.

—a propósito, tengo algo para ti—dijo Terry después de un rato, extendiéndole un sobre sin remitente, apresurándose a decir—es de Susana, cuando hablé con ella para romper nuestro compromiso, me dio esta carta para ti… y me pidió que te dijera que esperaba algún día la perdonaras por su egoísmo. No estas obligada a leerla.

Candy aspiró aire, dejándolo escapar ruidosamente, mientras que con manos temblorosas tomaba aquel sobre, abriéndolo lentamente.

_Nueva York, 26 de abril de 1919_

_Querida Candy:_

_Que raras deben sonarte esas palabras viniendo de mí, no sabes lo apenada e inmensamente triste que me hace sentir el haberte alejado de Terry. Ahora entiendo que fue un capricho y una niñería el haber pedido que Terry se quedara a mi lado, pues nadie te arrebata aquello que nunca fue tuyo, y eso fue precisamente lo que hice, arrebatare a Terry aun sabiendo el gran amor que te profesaba._

_Sé que tienes un gran corazón, y es por ello que espero algún día aspirar a tu perdón, si estás leyendo esta carta es porque Terry te ha encontrado, y espero aun no sea tarde para que esa historia de amor que ambos escribieron antes de conocerlos, por fin tenga un final feliz.._

_Espero verte pronto frente a frente y expresarte personalmente mis disculpas por el daño que te provoque. Mis mas sinceros saludos y buenos deseos donde quiera que estés._

_ Susana J. Marlow_

Candy suspiró, aquellas palabras, aunque pocas, llegaron a lo más profundo de su ser. Y a pesar de sentirse inmensamente feliz, el basar su felicidad sobre la infelicidad de Susana la hacía sentir mal.

—¿Te sucede algo Candy?—preguntó Terry después de esperar un tiempo prudente, pero al ver la expresión de su pecosa, se alarmó.

—¿Cómo… como tomó Susana el que hayas roto el compromiso?—preguntó en un susurro.

—realmente…. Mejor de lo que esperaba—Terry se apresuró a hablar al ver la cara de incredulidad de Candy—y no me mires así, que es verdad lo que te digo, esperaba un drama de su parte, pero créeme cuando te digo que en el instante en que le dije que la dejaría, estaba en completa calma, y me entrego esa carta… es como… si hubiera presentido o sospechado que la dejaría. Y ahora que lo recuerdo mi pequeña pecosa, tu queridísima amiga—Terry hizo una mueca de ironía mientras Candy le reprochaba con la mirada—me chantajeó.

—¿a qué te refieres?—preguntó extrañada Candy.

—a que cuando le pedí…. Corrección, le exigí a Elisa me dijera tu paradero me dijo que me lo diría a cambio de que rompiera mi compromiso con Susana, y no sé cómo diablos sabe que fue así, ha de ser bruja.

—Terry… no te expreses así de Elisa—lo retó de forma cariñosa Candy—creo que en cuanto llegue a chicago le preguntaré porque hizo eso, además de que tenía prohibido decir mi paradero.

—Eso no importa, de cualquier manera mi padre me lo iba hacer saber—expresó petulante, Terry—te estas cayendo de sueño pecosa—dijo Terry al ver que Candy reprimía un bostezo—anda ven aquí, que yo velaré tu sueño.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, Candy se acurrucó a su lado, mientras le daba un fugaz beso de buenas noches, mientras Terry acariciaba rítmicamente su espalda, dejándose llevar a su vez, a un profundo sueño.

—¿Me querías ver Albert?—preguntó Neil, no sabía que era eso tan urgente que quería el tío abuelo, pero seguramente era algo importante ya que prácticamente a media noche George lo visitó en su casa diciéndole la orden que había dado Albert.

Tal parecía que ese sería el único asunto que atendería el rubio, ya que Neil veía las maletas que se encontraban en aquella oficina.

—Iré directamente al grano—dijo Albert aclarándose la garganta—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con la señorita Marlow?

Neil abrió los ojos sorprendido, pasó saliva ruidosamente, mientras encontraba la manera de explicarle sus sentimientos a Albert.

—no negaré que en un principio, cuando el destino me puso frente a frente con ella, mis intenciones eran una vendetta para Grandchester, pero con el tiempo, la conocí mejor, y créeme cuando te digo que mis intenciones para con ella son de lo más honorables, es por eso que renuncié a todas las comodidades que no hace mucho, estuve rodeado, quiero ser realmente digno de ella, y que ella se sienta orgulloso de mi por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo.

Albert analizó largamente el discurso de Neil, si bien era cierto que cuando este le pidió empleo lo único que pidió fue que sus padres no supieran que trabaja en el consorcio Andrey, aun había algo que lo dejaba intranquilo.

—bien, te creeré… pero dime… ¿ella no sabe quién eres tú?—preguntó Albert, viendo como Neil agachaba la cabeza y negaba con ella—si de verdad la amas, le harás saber quién eres tú. Solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿tu hermana planeó eso?

—¡Elisa nada tiene que ver con eso!—exclamó iracundo Neil—créeme cuando te digo que ustedes no son los únicos que se encuentran sorprendidos ante el cambio de ella, y si hay alguien que la conoce bien ese soy yo, ella se enteró de mi relación con Susana por casualidad unos días antes de que regresaran a Chicago.

Ahora Albert entendía porque la exigencia de Elisa para Terry, después de todo, había la posibilidad de que de verdad Elisa fuese otra persona.

—Neil, lamento haber pensado mal de ti y tu hermana—expresó Terry—créeme cuando te digo que cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que necesites.

—gracias Albert. Después de lo que planeo hacer estoy seguro de que varios miembros de la familia me darán la espalda.

—Tu encárgate de ser feliz—dijo Albert—que de la familia me encargo yo. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo un largo viaje que hacer.

Ese día, fue el más feliz que Neil recordaba haber tenido, por primera vez en su joven vida, sabía lo que era amar y ser amado.

—No, no y no—decía vehementemente Sara Legan—definitivamente has enloquecido Elisa, no puedes casarte tan pronto, apenas se ha cumplido poco más de un año de la muerte de James, como para que repentinamente decidas casarte con el joven Ferguson, simplemente me niego a aceptar ese disparate… querido hazle ver su error.

—Elisa…—empezó a decir el señor Legan—solo me resta decirte… que deseo tu felicidad y si esa es casarte con Mark Ferguson, no me queda más que apoyarte.

—Pues yo no te apoyo… y si sigues empeñada con esa locura, no me presentaré en esa boda—dijo Sara, sin saber lo mucho que lastimaban esas palabras a su única hija.

—Sara basta—expresó el señor Legan—no quiero que por tus caprichos e insensibilidades alejes a nuestros hijos de nuestro lado.

Sara salió del salón de té, con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, dejando a Elisa llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de su padre.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del océano, Albert se encontraba realmente intranquilo por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Hacía tres días de su arribo a Londres en espera de que Alistear y Janice llegarán de la India, según un telegrama que le había sido enviado el día anterior, llegarían poco después del mediodía.

Lo primero que hizo al pisar Inglaterra, fue entrevistarse con el padre de Terry y el mismo Terry, pues habían sido quienes les habían enviado aquella carta con calidad de urgente. Terry le pidió que preparara a los padres de Stear y al resto de la familia, pues el diagnostico de todos y cada uno de los médicos que visitaban era el mismo: era muy probable que Stear nunca recuperara la memoria, y toda la familia tenía que enfrentarse a ello.

Estaba tan desesperado buscando otras opiniones, que no le había dado tiempo de visitar a su querida Candy, Terry le aseguró que ella no sabía de su llegada, así que podía estar a salvo de que Candy se sintiera ofendida por no haberla visitado. Había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con Stear, pero tal y como se lo dijera Terry, este no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Debido a la tensión y los nervios a los que estuvo sometido, decidió que lo mejor era esperar al matrimonio Cornwell-Andrey en el hotel, mientras su fiel amigo George iba en su búsqueda. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras meditaba cual sería la mejor manera de decir al resto de la familia el que Stear se encontraba con vida.


	19. Chapter 19

**_hola preciosas! aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo que aunque cortito, espero sea de su agrado, prometo actualizar mas seguido pues ahora si tengo mas acceso a la cumpu jeje... peeeeerooooooo antes de iniciar tengo una advertencia, en este capitulo habrá una escena... un poco subida de tono._**

**_hecha la advertencia, mil gracias a todas ustedes por seguir este fic, y por sus comentarios que realmente son estimulantes, se les quiere! que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! nos leemos pronto! xoxo_**

**_Capítulo 18_**

Después de la impresión inicial, Alistear y Janice se abalanzaron entre lágrimas y risas sobre su primogénito, el cual solo les correspondió con una sonrisa tirante.

—Siento tanto no poder recordarlos—dijo con pesar Stear.

—No te preocupes hijo—le respondió su madre—estoy segura que con nuestros cuidados y compañía lo lograrás.

—lo importante es que te encuentras con vida hijo—dijo alegremente Alistear, un hombre tan alto como su hijo y el mismo cabello castaño, solo se diferenciaban por que el hombre mayor llevaba bigote y sus ojos eran de un castaño claro con unas vetas verdes que le daban un matiz poco usual.

Stear solo correspondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, se encontraba realmente furioso por no poder recordar nada, pero tal y como se lo habían planteado los médicos, solo un milagro podría devolverle su memoria, así que tenía que aprender a vivir con la esperanza de algún día recuperarla.

Albert miraba a la feliz familia que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, y mientras su querido sobrino preparaba sus maletas y después de que el matrimonio Cornwell al igual que su hijo y Albert expresaron su gratitud a Terry, se dirigieron al hotel en el cual se hospedarían a pesar de que Terry les reiteró que eran bienvenidos a hospedarse en su hogar.

—Solo no le digas a Candy que estoy aquí—dijo Albert antes de partir—quiero que sea una sorpresa, te veré mañana Terry.

—¡El día es tan hermoso!—decía Candy mientras caminaba de la mano de su amado. Después de un retraso poco usual en él, habían descartado la idea de ir al zoológico así que entre risas y muchos caramelos que Terry compraba para su amada, pasaron la tarde.

—¿De verdad, te parece hermoso?—pregunto Terry de manera irónica mientras sonreía de medio lado y miraba el cielo arremolinado de nubes que presagiaban que de un momento a otro, llovería. Pero al ver el puchero que Candy hacía, agregó de manera romántica—aunque… pensándolo bien… mientras tú estés a mi lado, todos los días serán hermosos, pues tú serás ese sol que iluminará hasta el día más negro.

Los ojos de Candy brillaban emocionados, sin importarle que estaban en medio de la calle rodeados de un sinfín de gente que iba y venía, pasó sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo miraba fijamente, Terry sin pensarlo, envolvió la pequeña cintura de su amada sin poder despegar la mirada de su bello rostro, pero sobre todo, de ese par de esmeraldas en los que tantas veces soñó verse reflejado, y sin que el supiera lo que se avecinaba, Candy tomó posesivamente su boca, besándolo como nunca antes; este beso estaba cargado de un sinfín de emociones: de devoción, de anhelo, de amor. Ese pequeño e inocente beso, hizo estallar todo el deseo contenido en ambos, y mientras este beso se hacía más y más profundo, un ligero viento húmedo llegó hasta ellos, provocando que esa burbuja de intimidad que parecía haberlos alejado de todo y de todos se rompiera.

Corrieron como niños pequeños a resguardarse de la lluvia que había caído quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo, pues ellos estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro, que de no haber sido por aquel viento frio, no se habrían percatado de que tenían la ropa ligeramente empapada. Candy tenía las mejillas arreboladas, mientras respiraba agitadamente, en parte por aquel avasallador beso que despertó en ella cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Terry miraba a su pecosa detenidamente, aquel hermoso vestido de un rosa claro, ahora se le había pegado ligeramente al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, sus rizos antes cuidosamente ordenados, ahora lucían alborotados y en conjunto con sus labios ligeramente hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, le daban un aire lleno de sensualidad, que provocó que un millón de emociones encontradas, estallaran.

—creo que lo más sensato es que busquemos un taxi que nos lleve a casa—dijo solemnemente Candy después de controlar su agitada respiración, pues hasta el más mínimo toque de su amado, provocaba que su corazón latiera agitadamente mientras un calor avasallador recorría su cuerpo.

—la casa de mi padre no está muy lejos de aquí—exclamó Terry sin pensar—además la lluvia esta amainando, pero si quieres podemos tomar un taxi.

—Está bien, iremos caminando—dijo Candy tomándolo de la mano, pensando que la caminata calmaría ese torbellino de emociones que amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro.

Sentir el calor de su mano con la de ella, solo provocaba hacer crecer más y más el deseo de estar cerca de él, de besar sus labios que para ella fue como haber tocado la gloria, quería saciarse de sus besos aunque ella ahora sabía que tal vez eso nunca ocurriría. Terry miraba intrigado el rostro de su amada, veía como el sonrojo iba y venía, preguntándose qué pensamientos eran los que provocaban que su pecosa se estuviera comportando de esa manera.

En cuanto entraron a la mansión Grandchester, el mayordomo rápidamente les acercó toallas secas, mientras prendía los leños en la chimenea de la sala de estar.

—¿Desea el señor que prepare su habitación?—preguntó cortésmente el mayordomo.

—Si tienes la amabilidad, y también quisiera que prepararas una habitación para la señorita Andrey, gracias—dijo Terry mientras Candy lo miraba sorprendida.

—pero… pero Terry no me puedo quedar… tengo que ir con lady Sandstrom… que… pensará—balbuceaba Candy sin sentido, mientras Terry la acalló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Tranquilízate, estoy segura de que Lucile entenderá—dijo Terry—y si dudas de mi palabra llámala tu misma.

Por la lluvia, realmente le había costado mucho trabajo el poderse comunicar a casa de lady Sandstrom, esta tranquilizo a Candy, diciéndole que no había ningún problema en que permaneciese en casa de los Grandchester, pues seguramente el camino hacia su casa no sería el más seguro por la lluvia que parecía no querer parar nunca.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Terry.

—dijo que no había problema en que me quedara—dijo en un murmullo Candy.

—Bien, ahora si gustas te guiaré a tu habitación madame—sonrió Terry, mientras un extraño escalofrío recorría a Candy.

La habitación era claramente de una dama, pues todo, desde el dosel de la cama, hasta el tapiz de las paredes iba en diferentes tonalidades rosas que le daban un aire infantil, y que decir del armario y la cama repletos de muñecas de fina porcelana.

Es la habitación de mi hermana—dijo Terry—ahí tienes un camisón y una bata, el baño se encuentra listo si es que deseas tomar un baño; ponte cómoda mientras yo me voy a asear.

Candy escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, con un suspiro se encaminó directo al baño, la tina estaba lista con agua caliente, rápidamente Candy se introdujo en ella, esperando que con ese baño, sus agitados nervios se calmasen un poco. Salió de aquella habitación, admirando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres tomar un poco de te?—le dijo Terry al encontrarla en el pasillo—James lo ha dejado en mi recamara.

—¿en… tu recamara?—preguntó nerviosa Candy.

—¡Oh vamos pecosa!—dijo riendo Terry—no es como si nunca te hubieras escabullido en mi recamara.

—¡Eres imposible Terry!—respondió haciendo un mohín Candy—pero esto no se queda así…

Entre risas Candy lo perseguía por el pasillo, cuando repentinamente Terry se escabulló en una habitación, en el instante en que Candy se disponía a entrar un relámpago iluminó el pasillo, mientras se escuchaba el estruendo de este; la habitación se encontraba solo iluminada por una lámpara que reposaba sobre el buró, fue cuando repentinamente Terry se puso frente a ella, espantándola.

—¡Ahora verás Terry!—dijo Candy persiguiéndolo nuevamente por la habitación, cuando al abalanzarse para agarrar a Terry, ambos fueron a parar a la cama, entre risas y sus respiraciones agitadas, Terry tomó delicadamente su barbilla besándola.

Cuando los cálidos labios de Terry cubrieron los suyos, un torrente de sensaciones la inundó. Un leve quejido de deseo salió de los labios de Candy, mientras sus dedos recorrían la cabellera castaña, para después acariciar los varoniles hombros, repentinamente, Terry rompió aquel encanto.

—lo… siento tanto Candy… no debí—decía atropelladamente Terry, mientras Candy veía la mirada oscurecida por el deseo de su amado.

—no… tengo nada que disculparte Terry—le respondió Candy con una dulce sonrisa, sabía que eso no estaba bien, así que en un intento por levantarse, ambos cuerpos se rozaron peligrosamente.

A pesar de su falta de experiencia, Candy se dio cuenta de la febril excitación que había provocado con ese pequeñísimo movimiento, pero conocía demasiado poco de su propio cuerpo para comprender por qué, repentinamente, el temor a lo desconocido se había convertido en algo dulce y fiero que le pedía que le respondiera. Así que, sin pensarlo, se posesionó de aquellos labios tal y como lo había hecho por la tarde, provocando un ligero gemido por parte de su amado, al ver lo que intentaba.

—Candy—dijo Terry en un susurro, sobre los rosados labios—no quiero lastimarte.

—Sé que no lo harás—respondió Candy, retirando un mechón del rostro de Terry.

Terry se posesionó nuevamente de sus labios, tratando de darle placer en lugar de buscarlo; después, sus labios se deslizaron por la mejilla hasta llegar al delicado cuello. Lentamente, le quitó la bata, mientras deslizaba los tirantes del camisón, a la vez que Terry se deshacía de su pijama. Ahora que ambos estaban desnudos, el pánico invadió a Candy cuando Terry la recostó nuevamente sobre la cama ¿Qué haría para satisfacerlo? Se preguntaba son poderlo mirar. Candy ya no pudo pensar en nada mas cuando la mano de Terry le cubrió uno de los pechos para después acariciarlo suavemente. Candy buscó desesperada la boca de su amado, repentinamente, las manos que acariciaban dulcemente sus senos, fueron reemplazadas por los labios que la hicieron sentir una súbita ola de deseo que estremeció todo su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, mientras Terry acariciaba su cuerpo, Candy perdió todos los temores e inhibiciones, dedicándose a su vez a excitarlo, acariciándole la espalda, suave y musculosa.

La respiración de Terry se hizo más agitada y la mano que le acariciaba el estómago se volvía mas impaciente, quitándole delicadamente sus bragas, dejándola totalmente desnuda, mientras Terry la miraba maravillado, como si de una joya preciosa se tratara. Lentamente, sus varoniles manos le recorrieron su vientre, subiendo después hasta los pechos, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Candy arqueó su cuerpo, en una clara señal de su deseo por él. Debido al inmenso placer del que era presa, Candy llegó creerse inmune al dolor del que una vez, en aquellos días del colegio, las hermanas habían dicho sentirían al entregarse por primera vez a los brazos de los que serían sus esposos.

Y ahora se daba cuenta que no lo era. Le llegó como una sensación aguda de dolor que le hizo lanzar un grito de dolor y sorpresa. Pudo ver el horror grabado en el rostro Terry.

—¡Lo siento tanto Candy!—dijo Terry horrorizado.

—No importa—le respondió Candy mientras acariciaba dulcemente su rostro—te amo…

—más que a mi propia vida—dijeron al unísono, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Abrumada por el amor que sentía, dejó de lado el dolor. Llegó un momento en que se calmó y después se excitó nuevamente ante la forma en que Terry le hacia el amor, quedando aturdida y llena de felicidad cuando él gritó su nombre.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hola preciosas! aqui estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. mil disculpas por la tardanza pero es que esta vida cotidiana de verdad que me deja muerta! mil gracias a subab, anaalondra28, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Dani, Alondra, LUZ RICO, Klara, Amy C.L, jess medina, y a todas y cada una de ustedes que me leen desde el anonimato, mil gracias por el apoyo. oh por cierto, a las que han leido mi otro fic "mas allá del recuerdo" dejenme les platico que ya esta terminado, y dejé una sorpresita que espero les agrade._

_P.D. Ana ¿estas ahi? si si, efectivamente, "falsas impresiones" será 100% Candy-Terry jejeje asi que espero que cuando la historia sea publicada, me des el visto bueno._

_Ahora si, disfruten de este capitulo! xoxo_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>_

Más tarde cuando se tranquilizó la respiración de Terry, se quedaron acostados, descansando. Candy envuelta en los varoniles brazos, con la cabeza recostada en su hombro, se fue quedando dormida lentamente. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana, perezosamente, abrió los pesados parpados mientras estiraba ligeramente su cuerpo y contenía un bostezo. Repentinamente, lo sucedido la noche anterior bombardeó su mente, provocando que abriera enormemente los ojos, lentamente, giró su cuerpo y vio a Terry quien la contemplaba embelesado. Ya se había bañado y afeitado y se había puesto una bata color azul oscuro, mientras ella estaba… dándose cuenta de cómo estaba, se envolvió en las sabanas, sonrojándose intensamente ante la risa burlona de su amado.

—No tengas pena Candy—dijo Terry acercándose lentamente a su amada, mientras la envolvía dulcemente entre sus brazos, besando dulcemente su coronilla, provocando que la piel de Candy se erizara ante ese ligero contacto.

—¿Sabes? Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, que tengo ganas de gritar—dijo emocionada Candy. Mientras Terry reía estrepitosamente.

—eso me agradaría escucharlo…—murmuró Terry peligrosamente cerca de su boca, mientras su aliento rozaba los sonrosados labios de Candy, quien respiraba agitadamente, mientras un calor recorría todo su cuerpo; con dedos temblorosos acariciaba el rostro recién rasurado de Terry, saboreando cada instante, antes de besarlo, repentinamente un llamado a la puerta, rompió con aquella burbuja cargada de sensualidad.

—diga—dijo Terry con voz ronca, mientras el corazón de Candy antes latiendo apresuradamente debido a la excitación, ahora latía nervioso, mientras miraba preocupada a Terry.

—Disculpe señor—se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta la voz del mayordomo—el señor Andrey lo busca.

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, mientras Terry le indicaba con las manos a Candy que se tranquilizara.

—gracias John, dígale que enseguida me reúno con él—respondió Terry.

—si señor—fue lo último que escucharon.

—¿y ahora que haremos?—preguntó nerviosa Candy.

—no te preocupes, saldré yo primero para revisar que no haya ninguna mucama cerca y vendré por ti.

—Muy bien—dijo Candy.

Rápidamente, Candy se vistió mientras se encontraba poniéndose la bata, Terry abrió la puerta de su habitación haciéndole señas a Candy para que saliera. El camino de la habitación de Terry a la que le habían asignado le pareció interminable, nunca pensó que aquella mansión fuera tan grande.

Repentinamente, Terry se detuvo en una habitación, abriendo la puerta para que Candy entrara.

—En unos momentos enviaré a la mucama para que venga a despertarte—dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo—así que tarda en abrir.

Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, e inmediatamente Candy se escabulló dentro de aquella habitación. Suspirando, se dirigió a la enorme cama, mientras veía las hermosas cortinas rosadas que colgaban del dosel. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando un ligero toque a su puerta la sacó de su ensoñación. Tardó en responder, pues se suponía que estaba dormida.

—Adelante—dijo después de un rato.

—Buen día señorita—dijo una mujer bastante mayor—el señor me ha enviado con su ropa. Y ha dicho que la espera en la mesa para desayunar.

—gracias, en unos minutos más bajaré—respondió Candy con una gran sonrisa.

La señora acostumbrada a una rutina de años interminables al servicio de muchas señoritas de sociedad, se sorprendió ante la amabilidad de la invitada del heredero del ducado de Grandchester, así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño a prepararlo, cuando una mano la detuvo al ver su intención.

—oh, no hay necesidad de eso—dijo dulcemente Candy—si me indica en donde están las cosas, yo misma lo puedo hacer.

—oh, no nada de eso señorita—balbuceó la anciana, nunca en sus más de cincuenta años trabajando como mucama, había escuchado a una señorita de sociedad decir eso—si el duque se llega a enterar de mi falta de atención, se enfadara mucho.

—no tiene por qué enterarse—nuevamente Candy volvió a sonreír.

Sin más remedio, esta le mostró donde estaban los jabones y colonias, al igual que las toallas de baño, dejando a Candy preparando su baño.

—La señorita ha dicho que en unos momentos baja señor—dijo el ama de llaves a Terry—se ha negado a que le ayude, señor—añadió rápidamente pues era obvio que no se había demorado mucho.

—no se preocupe señora Johnson, ella es así—le respondió Terry con una sonrisa.

—Con su permiso—dijo retirándose.

—Que grata sorpresa el saber que Candy está aquí contigo—expresó Albert—precisamente venia para que me llevaras a verla. Y dime ¿Cómo está?

—muy bien Albert, aunque debo confesarte que rehúsa hablar de su madre—dijo con pesar Terry—creo que es un tema que aún le es difícil hablar.

Albert se quedó pensativo, prácticamente después de que Candy se marchara, Lilian al no obtener información alguna acerca del paradero de su primogénita, dejó una carta en manos de Albert haciéndole prometer que se la entregaría a Candy.

—Espero cambie su actitud, Candy nunca ha sido una persona rencorosa—murmuró Albert, mientras Terry le daba la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza, cuando repentinamente, Candy irrumpió en la habitación.

Ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie, mientras Candy miraba fijamente a su querido amigo, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los brazos del rubio.

—¡oh, Albert no sabes cómo te he extrañado!—decía entre sollozos Candy.

—y yo a ti pequeña—respondió dulcemente Albert, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabellera rizada.

—siento romper el encanto—dijo Terry—pero ha llegado la hora del desayuno, así que pasemos a la mesa.

Los tres se miraron divertidos mientras comían, platicando amenamente como solían hacerlo hacia tiempo, recordando principalmente, las travesuras de Candy en su corta estancia en el San Pablo. Repentinamente, el rostro de Candy se tornó serio.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra Stear?—preguntó Candy.

—pues como podrás imaginar, se encuentra desubicado, pero esperemos muy pronto vuelva a ser aquel Stear tan sonriente que recordamos—respondió Albert con un suspiro, realmente le entristecía los desalentadores diagnósticos de cada médico que visitaban—regresaremos a Chicago la semana entrante, espero que la tía abuela lo tome con calma.

Candy se quedó pensativa por un largo rato, su herido corazón se encontraba librando una batalla, por un lado, el deseo de regresar a su patria, a su querida familia, respirar el aire puro en la colina de Ponny sentada a la sombra del padre árbol, pero por otro lado, sabía que una vez pisando norte América, seguramente su madre querría verla, y ella aún no estaba lista para enfrentarla nuevamente.

Terry la miraba fijamente, imaginándose el debate interno por el que seguramente estaba atravesando su pecosa, así que en un mudo sentimiento de apoyo, se limitó a tomar su mano.

—bueno y ¿Qué haremos hoy?—dijo Candy después de un rato de silencio.

—Lo que tú desees pequeña—respondió Albert.

Decidieron dar un paseo por el blue river, pero antes Candy expresó su deseo de ir con lady Sandstrom a cambiarse de ropa. Ambos chicos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

—Estoy seguro aquellos monos estarán contentos de verte nuevamente Candy—decía Terry riendo estrepitosamente.

—¡Oh Terry!—dijo Candy haciendo un mohín, mientras le daba un ligero manotazo en el hombro, Albert al ver la divertida escena, no puedo evitar reír—¡oh no! ¡Tú también Albert!—Albert y Terry reían mas fuerte mientras Candy retaba a Albert.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión Sandstrom, Lucile los recibió gustosa mientras Candy se dirigía rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

—Querido Terry, no sé porque presiento que no volveré a ver a esa dulce chica—dijo Lucile suspirando—creo que tendré que empezar nuevamente a buscar una acompañante.

—no te preocupes Lucile que siempre serás bienvenida en los estados unidos—le respondió dulcemente Terry.

—Estoy lista—dijo Candy entrando en la sala, irradiando tanta felicidad, que los presentes no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Los tres amigos partieron rumbo al zoológico, mientras ambos caballeros miraban encantados como Candy iba de un lugar a otro, comiendo sin parar las golosinas que encontraba a su paso.

—¿Y cuándo se lo piensas pedir?—dijo Albert sacando a Terry de su ensoñación.

—tenía pensado hacerlo una vez que toda la familia al igual que sus amigas estuvieran aquí, estoy seguro que Candy querrá algo intimo dada la situación con Stear.

—Terry, no sé cómo empezar, pero creo que debes saber…—y así Albert le expresó lo referente a Neil y aquella relación que este sostenía con Susana, así como la decisión de Neil de renunciar a su herencia, el apartamento que este había comprado al igual de sus deseos de trabajar.

—¿Crees que realmente Neil desee algo serio con Susana?—preguntó Terry.

—No te negaré que en un principio sus intenciones no eran nada honorables—expresó Albert después de un rato—pero él me aseguró que realmente se ama de Susana. Y por lo que se ella también, solo le dije que debería de decirle quien es realmente y a que familia pertenece.

Terry se quedó callado por un largo rato perdido en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse que Candy ya se había unido a ellos y lo miraba de forma extraña.

—un penique por tus pensamientos—le dijo Candy mientras Terry dirigía su mirada a ella— ¿te sucede algo?—preguntó Candy al ver el rostro contrariado de Terry.

—No, no sucede nada Candy—le respondió con una media sonrisa, mientras que tomaba a Candy por la cintura para envolverla entre sus brazos, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello.

—bueno basta de exhibicionismos—dijo Albert interrumpiendo la escena—creo que es hora de ir a comer.

Y así entre risas, los tres se marcharon de aquel lugar lleno de hermosos recuerdos.

—¿Sucede algo Archie? —preguntó Annie al ver el rostro contrariado de su marido.

—Es solo que…—empezó a decir Archie sacudiendo la cabeza, en un intento por aclarar lo que leía—mis padres me han enviado una misiva diciendo que llegarán aquí en una semana, acompañados de Albert y Candy.

El corazón de Annie latió de alegría al saber que Albert había encontrado a Candy y más aún, que la traería de regreso, aunque al igual que Archie, le extrañaba que repentinamente sus suegros vinieran a América.

—¿Y eso es malo?—se aventuró a preguntar Annie.

—No sabría decirlo, pues muy pocas veces ellos venían aquí, incluso cuando murió Stear, demoraron en llegar—dijo con rabia contenida Archie.

Annie recordaba claramente aquel fatídico suceso, incluso los restos de Stear llegaron antes que sus padres, así que al imaginar el rumbo de los pensamientos de Archie se puso de pie, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—sé que no han sido los mejores padres Archie, pero al menos podrías hacer el esfuerzo por hacer su estancia un tanto gratificante.

—No sé cómo puedes intervenir por ellos—dijo Archie arreglando un mechón suelto del peinado de Annie—aun sabiendo su negativa de que yo me casara contigo y el desplante que nos hicieron al no acudir a nuestra boda.

—eso es pasado Archie—en su momento, Annie se sintió herida ante el comportamiento de sus suegros, pero las agallas con las que peleó Archie le dio la fuerza necesaria para ignorar ese hecho—ahora solo hay que mirar hacia adelante, y verás que todo saldrá bien.

Ambos miraban el hermoso atardecer que se presentaba ante sus ojos, dirigiéndose miradas furtivas, llenas de recuerdos de lo que habían sido sus noches como casados, así que Archie al ver el sonrojo de su esposa, sonrió de medio lado, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla.

—Vayamos adentro—dijo besando las manos de su esposa, mientras los colores iban y venían del rostro de ella, asintiendo en silencio.


	21. Chapter 21

_hola preciosas! hoy me atacaron las musas de la inspiracion y les traje un nuevo capitulo, que aunque corto espero sea de su agrado. espero sus reviews haciendome saber que les parecio. y queridas mias, muy pronto llegaremos a la sitacion de candy con su madre asi que no desesperen, y diganme que prefieren ¿capitulos largos, o conforme van saliendo sobre la marcha como este?_

_**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente capitulo contiene escenas que pueden ser ofensivas.**  
><em>

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura!_

_**Capítulo 20**_

Candy miraba el inmenso azul del mar, mientras la impaciencia crecía cada vez más dentro de ella, anhelaba tanto ver la cara de sus seres queridos cuando vieran que Stear estaba vivo, ya podía imaginar la sorpresa grabada en el rostro de Archie, Annie seguro se desmayaría, y que decir de Patty, aunque la tía abuela…. _No, ojala no le caiga mal la noticia, _pensaba Candy.

—¿En qué piensas pecosa?—la voz de su amado la sacó de su ensoñación, provocando que pegara un brinco debido a la sorpresa.

—¡Me asustaste!—respondió Candy llevándose la mano al pecho—pensaba en la sorpresa que todos se llevaran al ver a Stear.

—sí que será una sorpresa para todos—dijo Terry recargándose en la barandilla mirando seductoramente a Candy—y dime ¿me has extrañado?—preguntó sugerentemente Terry.

Pues desde que habían abordado el barco, habían estado muy poco tiempo a solas, solo había besos robados a la luz de la luna, que lejos de amainar esa necesidad de estar juntos, solo incrementaba la ansiedad; sin saberlo, Terry se había convertido en una adicción para Candy, pues siempre que los besos que ambos se daban comenzaban a subir de tono, Terry los daba por terminados, dejando a una Candy realmente confundida por la ansiedad que crecía porque Terry no parara.

—Todo el tiempo—dijo Candy suspirando, mientras dirigía su mirada al mar, descansando su barbilla en la palma de su mano—ya quiero que lleguemos a Nueva York, así podremos estar más tiempo juntos—finalizó haciendo un puchero, que solo logró que Terry riera por esa expresión poco común en su amada.

—No te rías de mi—lo acalló Candy—bien, sigue riendo, yo me voy.

Candy dio la media vuelta airadamente, un gesto aprendido de Elisa, pero no avanzó más de diez pasos cuando, sorpresivamente, Terry la tomó por la cintura, pegándola a la pared más cercana, mientras que con su nariz trazaba un camino que iba de la mejilla a la mandíbula y de ahí a la comisura de los labios de Candy, mientras su fresco aliento enviaba oleadas de calor que provocaban el sonrojo de Candy, y sin resistir más, un sonoro gemido salió de los labios de Candy.

—Hueles deliciosamente bien—murmuró Terry sobre la suave piel de su mandíbula, mientras una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al sentir un loco palpitar justo debajo de ella.

—Terry… alguien nos podría ver—decía Candy entre susurros, mientras su corazón palpitaba locamente, que ella llegó a creer que de un momento a otro se saldría de su pecho.

—Bien… si quieres que pare…—dijo Terry, enderezándose sin llegar a erguirse totalmente, pues repentinamente Candy tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, acercando sus labios a los de él.

El beso estaba lleno de hambre, deseo, provocando pequeños jadeos por parte de ambos, mientras las intrépidas manos de Candy recorrían los hombros de su amado, Terry la tomó por la cintura acercándola aún más a él. Candy fue consiente de la creciente erección de Terry, que por alguna extraña razón desconocida para ella, provocaba el querer estar aún más cerca.

—vayamos a un lugar más seguro—dijo entre jadeos Candy, provocando que Terry abriera enormemente los ojos, al escuchar a su pecosa decir eso.

Terry sabía que no se podrían dirigir ni a su camarote ni al de Candy, pues rápidamente serian reconocidos y no podrían gozar de intimidad. Solo había un lugar, aunque, no estaba seguro de que Candy quisiera ir.

—Sabes que no podemos ir a tu camarote o al mío—dijo Terry, mientras Candy asentía en silencio—aunque… hay un lugar… pero no se…—decía atropellando las palabras, mientras a Candy se le escapaba una risita.

—anda vayamos a el—le respondió Candy tomándolo de la mano, y guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos corrieron riendo por toda la cubierta como si de un par de chiquillos se tratara, al final encontraron una puerta que Terry abrió cuidadosamente, bajaron por unas escaleras que conducían a la bodega del barco, antes de cruzar la puerta Terry se cercioró de que no hubiera algún vigilante a la vista, rápidamente ambos chicos entraron en ella, mientras Candy observaba atentamente todos los autos que ahí se encontraban.

—¿Quieres continuar?—preguntó con voz ronca Terry, provocando una oleada de excitación en Candy.

—Por supuesto—dijo con una sonrisa Candy—pero ahora la pregunta es ¿en dónde?

Rápidamente, Terry localizó su auto, su primer auto, aquel que el duque había logrado rescatar de las manos de aquel cantinero al cual Terry le había vendido su auto cinco años atrás. Terry subió el techo del auto, mientras Candy aguardaba paciente a que terminara su tarea. Una vez listo, ambos chicos se metieron al auto, mirándose largamente hasta que finalmente, Candy besó a Terry, mientras el temblor ante esta nueva experiencia era evidente.

Lentamente, Terry desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la blusa de Candy, dejando al descubierto la nívea piel que se estremecía ante la más mínima caricia por parte de él, mientras Candy con dedos temblorosos imitaba lo que estaba haciendo Terry. Poco a poco, ambos se fueron deshaciendo de sus prendas quedando en completa desnudez.

Terry trazó una ruta de lentas y cadenciosas caricias en cada parte que iba tocando, Candy por su parte dejó de lado la timidez y se dejó envolver en ese torbellino de sensaciones, tan diferentes e intensas a aquellas que sintió la primera vez de su entrega.

La necesidad de ambos era cada vez más insoportable, así que Candy en un movimiento atrevido y audaz, se colocó justo encima de Terry, llenándose por completo de él.

* * *

><p>Sentada en su diván, Elisa miraba por última vez aquella habitación que fue suya casi en el instante en que nació, miraba todos los vestidos, perfumes, joyas que siempre creyó era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, suspiró largamente, solo esperaba que Neil le diera asilo en su departamento, se puso de pie tomando la pequeña maleta en la cual solo tenía lo necesario en lo que conseguía un trabajo decente, sin mirar atrás, cerró aquella habitación que había sido su jaula de oro en la cual tenía como compañeras a la vanidad, el egoísmo y la envidia, para darle la bienvenida a la libertad y por primera vez en su vida, a la verdadera felicidad que los bienes materiales nunca le podían haber dado.<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Lista señorita?—dijo galantemente Neil ofreciéndole el brazo a Susana, mientras esta le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa.<p>

Toda la noche hablaron principalmente de lo que había hecho Susana a lo largo del día, rieron ante la imitación del señor Hataway al mostrarse enfadado al tener que repetir más de tres veces la misma escena.

—Susana ¿nunca te has preguntado de dónde provengo?—dijo seriamente Neil.

Ciertamente, Susana se lo preguntaba a sí misma en la tranquilidad de su camerino, pues era imposible que el siendo un estudiante de administración y con un trabajo de medio tiempo, tuviera un automóvil tan lujoso y que decir de la ropa que el portaba, pero siempre que iba a hacer aquella pregunta, el temor de que Neil perteneciera a una familia acaudalada, la paralizaba.

—Si—respondió tímidamente—pero… esperaba que tú… te sintieras en confianza para decírmelo.

Neil tomó aire, mientras su corazón latía apresurado, preparado para lo que iba a confesar.

—antes de decírtelo, quiero que sepas que nunca antes había sentido lo que siento por ti Susana—le dijo tomándole las manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—créeme cuando te digo que eres una persona muy especial e importante para mí, y que he pensado en un… sé que sonará trillado y tal vez ridículo, pero he soñado con un "felices por siempre" a tu lado, si por mi fuera mañana mismo me casaría contigo pero lamentablemente no tengo nada que ofrecerte, pero si tú me amas como yo a ti, te pido tiempo para poder forjar un futuro para ambos y darte todo lo que mereces, pero si crees que es demasiado lo que te pido lo entenderé pero antes tienes que saber quién es mi familia.

Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad asomaban de los ojos de Susana, cuantas veces soñó con ese momento, que ahora le era imposible creerlo, y más aún dada su condición, quería decirle que ella lo esperaría el tiempo que él quisiera, pero las palabras se negaban a salir.

—mi nombre es Neil Arthur Legan, pariente indirecto de la familia Andrey, ya que mi abuelo Arthur Briand contrajo segundas nupcias con Elroy Adele Andrey.

—Respóndeme tan solo una pregunta—dijo Susana después de un rato de incomodo silencio—¿con que finalidad te acercaste a mí?

Esta era la parte que más temía Neil, pero si realmente quería tener un futuro al lado de la mujer que amaba, lo mejor era sincerarse.

—no te mentiré, en un inicio fue con la finalidad de fastidiarle la existencia a Grandchester, pero conforme te fui conociendo, realmente quedé prendado de ti Susana, y de verdad créeme cuando te digo que eres la mujer con la cual quiero compartir el resto de mi existencia.

—Llévame a mi casa—dijo tajantemente Susana, eran tantas cosas en las cuales pensar y asimilar, que la cabeza parecía estallarle de un instante a otro. Guardó su distancia con Neil, pues a pesar de que veía la sinceridad en su rostro al decirle que la amaba, también estaba el hecho de que se acercó a ella solo para fastidiarle la vida a Terry.

* * *

><p><em>casi ni se vio la inspiracion "titanic" verdad? jejje nos leemos pronto! xoxo<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_hola preciosas! aqui estoy de regreso con este nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. perdon por la confusion se que el capitulo anterior ya lo habia publicado pero es que hice una correcion en el apellido del abuelo de Neil. pero espero disfruten el capitulo perdonen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia pero es que esta recien salidito jeje espero sus reviews! xoxo_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>_

Era de madrugada cuando Elisa arribó a la estación Pennsylvania, frotaba sus manos en un intento por entrar en calor, pues había huido de su casa solamente con un ligero abrigo, esperando que el clima en nueva york fuera igual de favorable que en Chicago.

—Vaya hermanita ¿ni siquiera pudiste haber traído un abrigo decente?—dijo con socarronería Neil al ver a su hermana.

—a mí también me da gusto verte Neil—dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado Elisa.

—¿Esto es todo lo que traes?—exclamó Neil al ver la pequeña maleta que Elisa llevaba consigo—hermanita hoy sí que no fue tu día, el clima ha estado perfecto hasta el día de hoy.

—Anda deja de estar criticándome y vayamos a tu apartamento que aquí está helando—dijo Elisa abrazándose a sí misma.

—¿y qué crees que diga mamá al no verte en tu recamara?—preguntó Neil una vez dentro del auto.

—no creo que pueda hacer nada, y no creo que se humille pidiéndote a ti le ayudes a buscarme—respondió Elisa, pues para Sara Legan su hijo Neil había dejado de existir—no te preocupes hermanito que lo primero que hará mamá será quitar mi nombre de su testamento, tal y como lo hizo contigo.

—De eso puedes estar completamente segura—dijo Neil, pues sabia de lo que era capaz su madre cuando alguien la contradecía.

— ¿Aquí vives?—preguntó Elisa al llegar a aquel pequeño departamento, que aunque carecía de los lujos a los que ambos estaban acostumbrados, extrañamente resultó acogedor.

—búrlate Elisa, pero prefiero esto a seguir pegado a las faldas de mamá—respondió Neil.

—bueno, estoy segura nos las arreglaremos—suspiró Elisa—no te preocupes que mañana mismo buscaré un trabajo.

—Jajajajaja—rio estrepitosamente Neil, pues la palabra trabajo ligada al nombre de su hermana era algo difícil de creer— ¿y de que precisamente piensas trabajar?

—bue…no…—Elisa agachó la mirada, pues realmente cosas realmente útiles, no sabía hacer—estaba pensando, en pedirle trabajo a Archie, tal vez, como secretaria, o no sé.

—¿Y porque no vas con Mark?—sugirió Neil—tal vez él pueda conseguirte algún trabajo.

—¡Estás loco!—respondió indignada Elisa—no lo buscaré hasta que tenga un trabajo.

—y eso es porque…—dijo Neil tratando de entender a su hermana.

—porque no deseo que piense que hui con la intención de que adelantara la boda, no quiero que me vea como una damisela en apuros—respondió orgullosa Elisa, dejando boquiabierto a Neil.

—Bueno, "señorita me valgo por mí misma"—dijo Neil sonriendo—si es que pretendes que Archie te de algún empleo, lo mejor es que vayas a dormir, para ser de los primeros en llegar a la oficina.

—Pero ¿Qué no tienes que ir a recoger a Susana?—preguntó Elisa, torciendo de medio lado la boca, pues aún no se podía hacer a la idea de que su hermano se hubiera enamorado de aquella señorita.

—no, ayer por la noche hablé con ella y le dije la verdad—Elisa abrió enormemente los ojos ante la revelación—y me ha pedido tiempo para pensar, ella me buscará cuando esté lista para hablar.

Elisa guardó silencio al ver la expresión de desolación en el rostro de su hermano, y no queriendo ahondar en el tema, le agradeció le haya dejado dormir en la habitación, mientras veía como su hermano salía cargando unas cobijas y un par de almohadas para dormir en el sofá.

* * *

><p>Candy iba prácticamente corriendo hacia su camarote pues ya casi era hora de la cena, iba con una sonrisa en su rostro debido a lo vivido horas antes, y estaba casi segura de que la habían estado buscando, y sus sospechas se vieron aclaradas cuando vio a Janice esperándola en la puerta de su camarote.<p>

—Te han estado buscando Candice—dijo la madre de sus más queridos amigos—la cena se servirá en veinte minutos.

—gracias por el aviso, en unos minutos estaré con ustedes—respondió Candy. Ella sabía de sobra que tanto Annie como ella no eran del agrado de la bella dama, al ser ellas un par de "jovencitas con suerte" tal y como las había llamado aquella vez que salió derrotada al no lograr hacer desistir a Archie de contraer matrimonio con Annie.

—quisiera… si me permites… hablar unos minutos contigo… por favor—se notaba el esfuerzo que le costaba pedir ser escuchada, así que Candy solo sonrió y la invitó a entrar en su camarote.

Ambas se miraban expectantes, esperando a que alguna de las dos iniciara la conversación.

—Creo que hoy hace una noche bonita—dijo Candy en un intento por hacer sentir cómoda a Janice.

—sí, deberías de ponerte ese vestido, ya que será la última noche que cenaremos en este barco—exclamó Janice señalando un hermoso vestido ligeramente ceñido al cuerpo, bordado completamente en canutillo plateado.

—gracias al cielo mañana estaremos en nueva york cenando con la familia—respondió Candy sonriente.

—Si es cierto, hacía mucho tiempo que no cenaba toda la familia reunida, solo espero Archibald nos reciba en su casa—una sombra de tristeza cruzó la mirada de Janice.

—no tiene nada de qué preocuparse señora Cornwell, estoy segura que Archie estará tan feliz de ver nuevamente a su hermano que ya nada más importara.

— ¿Ni siquiera el que no haya asistido a su boda?—preguntó Janice.

Ante esa pregunta ni siquiera Candy podía darle una alentadora respuesta, pues sabía lo volátil y explosivo que en ocasiones podía ser Archie, y aunque trató de disimular que no le importara el que sus padres no asistieran a su boda, Candy sabía que les guardaba resentimiento.

—tal vez Annie lo haga entrar en razón señora Cornwell—respondió Candy.

—y la señorita O´Brien ¿estará en nueva york esperando nuestra llegada?

Candy guardó silencio conteniendo la respiración, ese era un tema que hacía mucho tiempo no se tocaba, pero no por ello se había olvidado. Aun recordaba los días posteriores al sepelio de Stear, cuando los señores Cornwell por fin llegaron a Chicago, el llanto incontrolable de Janice era tan lastimero, que en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor, Patty le habló de lo maravilloso que era Stear, obteniendo por respuesta un reclamo diciéndole que de haber sido la mujer perfecta para su hijo, este no se hubiera marchado en busca de su muerte. Sin saberlo, las hirientes palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Patty llevándola a querer acabar con su propia vida.

—eso no lo sé, le envié un telegrama a Annie extendiéndole la invitación a Patty, aunque no sé si podrá llegar a tiempo—respondió de manera cortante Candy.

—Candy, créeme cuando te digo que lamento mi comportamiento no solo contigo, con Annie y la señorita O´Brien me comporté de una manera poco digna. Cuando ustedes tres siempre estuvieron apoyando incondicionalmente a mis hijos—las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar sus ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de su querido Stear.

—no tiene nada más que decir señora Cornwell. Por mi parte le perdono lo dicho, al igual que estoy segura lo harán Annie y Patty. Y créame que no le deseo más que la felicidad ahora que milagrosamente, Stear está vivo, pues estoy segura que suficiente tendrá con el remordimiento de no poder enmendar el pasado. Así que solo le digo que disfrute la felicidad que le es brindada y lo demás, el tiempo lo dirá.

—gracias Candy, y por favor llámame Janice—dijo poniéndose de pie—creo que te he quitado el tiempo, así que si me permites me adelantaré al comedor y te excusaré con los presentes.

—gracias a ti, Janice—respondió amablemente Candy, quedándose en la soledad de su habitación.

Ciertamente entendía el que Janice en su papel de madre, quisiera lo mejor para Archie, al igual que en un intento por lavar sus remordimientos, culpó a Patty de la desdicha que otrora causó la repentina muerte de Stear. Ella los amaba, por eso es que dado el hostil ambiente en el que el señor Cornwell se desempeñaba como embajador, decidió perderse los mejores años de sus hijos, sin saber siquiera su color favorito.

Esos pensamientos trajeron a su mente el recuerdo de Lilian, y la explicación que le dio, poniéndose en su lugar ¿ella hubiera hecho lo mismo? No, fue la rápida respuesta de su mente, ella lucharía hasta desfallecer por un hijo suyo. Pero de la misma manera llegó a su mente Eleanor Becker, que cuando su pequeño Terry fue arrancado de sus brazos hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos para poder recuperarlo, pero simplemente le fue imposible, y cuando años más tarde su hijo fue en su búsqueda esta lo rechazó, pero de la misma manera buscó enmendar su error, humillándose, rogándole el perdón a su querido hijo, y aunque aún ahora al paso de los años la relación no era precisamente la que se espera de una madre y un hijo, pero no por ello no lo amaba.

Y la señora Brighton, aconsejando a Annie por ocultar su proceder, para cuidar el buen nombre de la familia, y analizándolo bien, ciertamente quería evitarle a Annie el desprecio del círculo social al que pertenecían, y así evitarle una pena en caso de que algún hombre se rehusase a casarse con ella al saberla huérfana, tal y como había sucedido con los Cornwell. Y todo eso lo había hecho porque la amaba.

Pero Lilian, solo había vuelto a su vida para poner su mundo de cabeza, sin ofrecerle nada, pues tal y como recordaba haber escuchado desde lo alto de la escalera el altercado entre Elisa y Lilian, simplemente no podía presentarla como hija suya, pues eso echaría por tierra la creciente carrera en el mundo de la política de su marido.

Unos pequeños golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Veo que ya estas lista—dijo galantemente Terry, besando caballerosamente su mano— ¿nos vamos madeimoselle?

—Por supuesto—respondió Candy con una media sonrisa, mientras Terry le dirigía una mirada seductora, que provocó el sonrojo en el rostro de Candy, mientras los recuerdos de lo vivido horas atrás, llenaban su mente.

Ambos se compenetraban de tal manera que al verlos juntos, a su paso solo dejaban comentarios de lo bien que lucían juntos ambos jóvenes, mientras muchas personas más lanzaban miradas de admiración pues pocas parejas se complementaban tan bien como ellos, era como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro.

Al llegar a la mesa, como buenos caballeros, los hombres ahí presentes se pusieron de pie, mientras Terry retiraba la silla para que Candy tomara asiento. La cena transcurrió en lo que harían una vez llegaran a nueva york.

—¡oh por Dios! Pero que malagradecida soy—dijo repentinamente Candy, provocando que toda la mesa, la mirara, confundidos por lo dicho.

—¿A qué te refieres Candy?—preguntó extrañado Albert.

—A que no le envié un telegrama a Mark diciéndole que abandoné el trabajo que amablemente me consiguió—dijo con pesar Candy—y tampoco le dije a Elisa que regresaría.

—No te preocupes, una vez en nueva york puedes visitar a Mark y extenderle tus disculpas—exclamó Albert, pero al ver disgusto en el rostro de Terry se apresuró a añadir: —y estoy seguro que Terry te acompañará gustoso. ¿No es así?

—¡Por supuesto!—respondió Terry con evidente ironía—visitaremos al valiente hombre que se enamoró de Elisa.

—Terry…—lo retó Candy con la mirada.

—muy bien, muy bien no dije nada—Terry mostró las palmas de las manos en señal de dar por terminado el tema, los ahí presentes rieron discretamente ante la jovialidad de la pareja.

Repentinamente, la banda ahí presente comenzó a tocar una música contagiosa, que Candy pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de bailar: el foxtrot, era tanta la felicidad que sentía, que sin darse cuenta empezó a mover la cabeza y los pies al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba a su alrededor, vio una a una las parejas moverse al ritmo de tan singular música, solo que a diferencia del que había aprendido a bailar en compañía de Annie, los pasos de este eran más rápidos. Sin darse cuenta una mano se extendió frente a ella.

—¿Me permite esta pieza bella dama?—le dijo un apuesto joven rubio, de unos penetrantes ojos ambarinos y una enigmática sonrisa de medio lado, todos los presentes parecían haber contenido la respiración, al ver como Terry abría enormemente los ojos y su rostro se tornaba rápidamente de un tono escarlata.

—se lo agradezco, pero no—le respondió Candy ofreciéndole una radiante sonrisa.

—en otra ocasión será—todo pasó tan rápidamente que apenas Candy fue consciente de lo que sucedió, el caballero tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, provocando un sonrojo en su rostro.

—Tranquilo Terry ¿no querrás armar un escándalo?—preguntó Stear quien había tomado a Terry por un brazo, mientras Albert hacía lo propio con el otro brazo.

—¡suéltenme! ¡No haré nada!—dijo sacudiéndose a ambos hombres. Repentinamente, la risa estrepitosa del señor Cornwell hizo que todos los presentes permanecieran quietos en su lugar.

— ¡señor Grandchester! Lo que debería de hacer es colocar una sortija en el dedo de Candice—exclamó el hombre— ¿o acaso cree que ese joven, besó su mano por pura casualidad?

Las palabras calaron hondo en Terry, ciertamente tenía la intención de proponerle matrimonio, pero todo pasó tan rápido, que cuando se percató que aún no lo hacía, ya regresaban a nueva york. Sin decir palabra alguna, Terry se levantó de la mesa con rumbo desconocido.

—¿Siempre es así?—preguntó Stear en un susurro a Candy.

—la mayoría de las veces… si—respondió Candy muy a su pesar. Esperó prudentemente unos minutos, en los que ella pensó serían más que suficientes para que Terry se tranquilizara, así que excusándose, se levantó de la mesa, esquivando a muchas parejas que se encontraban bailando la contagiadora música. Salió a cubierta, imaginando el lugar en el que seguramente se encontraba Terry, el aire fresco de la noche, provocó un escalofrío en Candy, rápidamente divisó una silueta, esbozó una media sonrisa, pues conforme se acercó se dio cuenta de que era Terry.

Este se encontraba recargado en la barandilla, mirando el infinito azul del mar, Candy sin pensarlo lo tomó por la cintura.

—¿Por qué saliste?—le preguntó dulcemente Candy, mientras Terry la envolvía entre sus brazos, al no obtener respuesta alguna, Candy se aventuró a decirle lo que pensaba respecto a lo dicho por el señor Cornwell—sabes que a mí no me importa no llevar un anillo, porque lo nuestro va más allá de cualquier convencionalismo dicho por la sociedad.

—¡pero a mi si Candy!—estalló Terry—y tienes razón que lo nuestro rompe cualquier regla escrita por la sociedad, no quiero que pienses que me he aprovechado de ti—dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos mirándola intensamente—créeme cuando te digo que mi intención al irte a buscar a Londres era para traerte de regreso como mi prometida.

—claro que te creo—respondió dulcemente Candy—ahora que si quieres que te crea… puedes empezar por ponerme un enorme anillo repleto de diamantes—Candy rio ante su propia broma, pues tal y como se lo dijo a Terry momentos antes, a ella no le importaba no tener un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

—¡Pecosa insolente!—dijo Terry al escuchar la cantarina risa de Candy—no tengo un anillo repleto de diamantes… pero tengo algo mejor…

Del bolso de su saco, sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo, Candy se llevó ambas manos a la boca debido al asombro, mientras miraba como Terry colocaba una rodilla en el piso, y sacaba un delicado anillo con un pequeño diamante solitario en forma de gota, lentamente, Terry tomó la mano izquierda de su amada, mientras su corazón latía apresurado, y sin prisas, le quitó el suave guante de seda a su amada, besando los nudillos de su mano.

—Candy, este anillo te lo debí haber entregado hacia cinco años, así como debí de haber confiado en ti y decirte lo sucedido con Susana—los ojos de Terry se veían cristalinos mientras delicadamente, deslizaba la joya en el dedo corazón de Candy—prometo amarte más allá de mi último suspiro. Candy ¿me concederías el honor de ser tu esposo?

Candy miraba el delicado anillo, que en su momento fue comprado con el fruto del extenuante trabajo que realizó Terry, las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Candy.

—Acepto ser tu esposa—respondió entre sollozos Candy.

Ambos se fundieron en un largo abrazo, por fin, el sueño de ser uno mismo más allá de la eternidad, se haría realidad.


	23. Chapter 23

_hola preciosas! lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. estamos entrando en la recta final, asi que espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el final._

**_megafan HP:_**_ mil gracias por tus lindas palabras y me da alegría el saber que te gusta mi fic, pero no por eso quiero que descuides tu trabajo eh! y mil gracias por tomarte unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo en dejarme un review. y se que es un poco extraño el que los Legan hayan cambiado, y siempre he pensado que no hay personas demasiado buenas ni demasiado malas, todas tenemos matices diferentes, que en ocasiones se hacen mas fuertes, que no nos dejan mostrar el resto._

**_prisiterry: _**_hola! me da gusto saber que cuento con una nueva lectora, y mas aun, que te haya gustado la historia, y la verdad es que siempre se me ha hecho injusto eso de que nuestro querido inventor haya muerto, por eso es que aquí le quise dar la oportunidad de volver a la vida jejeje._

**_LauraGrandChester: _**_mil gracias por tus lindas palabras, y verdad que casi ni se vio la inspiración titanic? jejeje __  
><em>

**_Iris:_**_ gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ;)_

**_LizCarter:_**_ la verdad es que con un papasote como nuestro Terry yo creo que a ninguna nos importaría que nos encontraran haciendo cosas indecentes, haaaayyy (suspiro) mil gracias por tu apoyo espero seguir leyéndote._

**_Ana: _**_amiga!__ mil gracias por tu apoyo, y seguir dejándome review aunque no me lo merezco por haberlas abandonado por tanto tiempo, espero el cap. sea de tu agrado!_

**_anaalondra28: _**_amiga, tenme paciencia, te prometo que muy pronto les traeré la boda, pero por lo pronto, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo ;)_

**_Guest:_**_ gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que te gustó la propuesta de matrimonio, aunque creo que ya se había tardado nuestro Terry no crees?_

_y a todas aquellas bellas personas que solo veo en números mil gracias por leer, no saben la alegría que me da el saber que me leen en lugares que jamás imaginé, desde México les envío un caluroso abrazo y que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>_

El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, y más aún el saber que prácticamente al anochecer sus padres llegarían, ya tenía más que suficiente con soportar las reprimendas de la tía abuela como si de un chiquillo se tratase, para que encima de todo ver a sus arrogantes padres. Pero si algo compensaba todo eso era que después de casi medio año volvería a ver a Candy.

Llegó más temprano de lo previsto a la oficina, solo estaba una de las recepcionistas y el personal de seguridad y limpieza, los saludó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, deseaba haber tomado el par de aspirinas que le había ofrecido Annie. Subió al ascensor, y pacientemente, esperó llegar hasta el piso de su oficina temporal, en el instante en que se abrieron las puertas, el destello de una cabellera rojiza llamó su atención.

Caminó lentamente, y mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver sentada en la pequeña sala de espera a Neil acompañado de Elisa.

—¡Buen día Archie!—saludó Elisa como si fueran viejos amigos.

—Elisa, Neil—los saludó el aludido.

—Archie, si me permites un momento, quisiera hablar contigo—expresó Elisa.

—Claro Elisa, pasa a la oficina—hizo una seña con su brazo, invitándola a pasar.

—bueno Archie, yo solo pasaba a dejarte los pagarés firmados—Neil le entregó un sobre con dichos papeles—toda la información está ahí dentro, así como las propiedades que dejaron en prenda.

—Muy bien gracias Neil—expresó Archie.

—Me retiro, que aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer—se despidió Neil, sonriéndole a su hermana en señal de apoyo.

—¿Y bien Elisa?—preguntó Archie una vez dentro de la oficina, mientras veía como esta inhalaba profundamente.

—Quisiera saber…—titubeó Elisa—quisiera saber si serias tan amable de proporcionarme un empleo.

Archie abrió enormemente los ojos, si alguien, alguna vez le hubiera dicho que Elisa Legan se uniría a la clase trabajadora del país, lo hubiera tachado de loco, pero aquí la tenía, frente a él, pidiéndole un empleo. Su cabeza empezó a trabajar en los mil y un oficios en que la podría ocupar, limpiando vidrios tal vez, en limpieza general, fregando pisos tal y como en el pasado solía trabajar Candy en la mansión de los legan…

—se… sé que no se hacer nada—continuó Elisa—pero te prometo aprenderé rápidamente.

Archie vio la muda suplica en el rostro de Elisa, y también sabía que si la ponía en cualquiera de aquellos trabajos que su cabeza ideó, seguramente Candy lo retaría fuertemente.

—Muy bien Elisa, déjame ver que puedo conseguirte—dijo Archie después de unos minutos de meditarlo—pero por lo pronto hazme el favor de conseguirme un par de aspirinas y agua.

—¡Gracias, gracias Archie!—respondió feliz Elisa, dando saltos y abrazando calurosamente a su primo-¡en seguida regreso!

Y salió disparada de la oficina. Tendría que pensar muy bien en qué lugar la pondría, pero para eso tenía que esperar a que llegara el encargado de personal, seguramente hallaría un lugar para Elisa. Elisa llegó rápidamente con lo pedido por Archie, después de todo no era tan torpe, pensó Archie. Elisa decidió esperar fuera de la oficina, pues podía ver que Archie tenía demasiado trabajo.

Mientras aguardaba una respuesta, Elisa inició plática con la secretaria de Albert, tratando de absorber el mayor conocimiento posible en caso de que le asignaran algún lugar como secretaria. Pasaban de las diez de la mañana cuando Elisa vio entrar a un hombre bastante mayor.

—Él es el señor Richardson—murmuró la amable secretaria a Elisa—es el encargado de personal, es un poco estricto, así que en caso de que haya un empleo para ti, no te extrañe tenerlo respirando sobre tu nuca, vigilándote.

Elisa sonrió nerviosamente, ciertamente nunca en su vida, ni siquiera en los días de colegio, había tenido que rendirle cuentas a alguien respecto a lo que hacía.

—¿es usted la señorita legan?—dijo aquel hombre al salir del despacho—sígame.

Elisa se despidió con una forzada sonrisa de la secretaria y de Archie que se encontraba parado a la entrada de su oficina. Mientras se dirigían al ascensor, aquel hombre le explicó que ella supliría a una de las chicas de recepción, mientras esta tomaba las vacaciones que se le otorgarían ya que muy pronto seria madre. Al llegar a recepción, el señor Richardson hizo las debidas presentaciones, y le pidió a Amelia, la chica a la cual Elisa sustituiría, le explicara en qué consistiría su trabajo.

—la vigilaré muy de cerca señorita Legan—dijo el hombre dando la media vuelta, dejando a Elisa bastante preocupada.

—no te preocupes—le dijo dulcemente Amelia—casi no viene hacia aquí, así que mejor concéntrate en aprender lo que harás, ya una vez que me vaya, todo lo harás tu sola.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Elisa escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía, pues solo tenía una semana para aprender todo lo referente a su nuevo empleo.

Archie salió temprano de la oficina, pues tenía que arreglarse para ir a recoger a su familia, a su paso por la recepción, se dio cuenta de lo concentrada que se encontraba Elisa con el ceño fruncido, tomando apuntes y mirando como Amelia usaba el intercomunicador, ni siquiera se percató de que este iba de salida. Tal vez, después de todo, los Legan si habían cambiado.

Llegó a su casa lo más rápido que le permitió el tráfico, al llegar a su hogar, lo recibió el olor a deliciosa comida, _seguramente Annie estuvo preparando todo, _pensó con una sonrisa Archie. Y efectivamente, al entrar a la enorme cocina, vio a su mujer dando órdenes a la vez que ella misma estaba revisando lo que parecía ser un suculento cordero.

—¡Archie! Qué bueno que llegaste—expresó Annie al ver a su marido, se apresuró a limpiarse las manos en el mandil y lo envolvió en un caluroso abrazo—¡oh por Dios! ¡Manché tu saco!—dijo Annie avergonzada.

—No te preocupes Annie—respondió Archie con una sonrisa—y creo que es mejor que te dediques a tu arreglo que no falta mucho para que venga nuestra familia.

—tienes razón, solo termino unos pequeños detalles y subiré a arreglarme, pero mejor apresúrate tú, que tienes que ir por ellos al puerto.

oooooo oooooooo oooooooooooo

El barco arribó más temprano de lo esperado, todos se encontraban nerviosos por lo que sucedería esa noche, así que mientras esperaban pacientemente a que Archie fuera en su búsqueda, Terry fue al teléfono más cercano para comunicarle a su madre de su regreso. Candy miraba el cielo arremolinado, los matices lavanda mezclándose con los naranja, era un espectáculo que amaba ver siempre que le era posible.

—Por fin, estamos de regreso—dijo Terry sentándose silenciosamente a su lado.

—Si, por fin toda la familia está reunida—lo miró directamente a los ojos, mientras que con movimientos tímidos, entrelazaba su mano a la de él.

—Muy bien chicos, Archie ya está aquí—dijo nervioso Albert.

—creo que lo mejor es que Stear se quede un instante con nosotros, así tú y sus padres podrán hablar con él—expresó Terry, mientras Albert y el señor Cornwell asentían.

Los tres chicos miraban la escena, Albert, Alistear y Janice se acercaron a Archie, mientras este saludaba efusivamente a Albert, a sus padres solo les dirigió una venia. Candy miraba como Archie fruncía el ceño ante lo que le decía su padre, mientras hacia un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, su madre lo tomó por el brazo intentándolo hacer entrar en razón, mientras Albert hacia un movimiento afirmativo ante algo que le preguntó Archie. Albert señaló en dirección a Candy, Terry y Stear, y todos vieron como los colores iban y venían del rostro de Archie, y repentinamente, este echó a correr en su dirección.

Archie miraba con asombro a su hermano, al que hasta ese día creía muerto. Ahora, lucía más alto de lo que recordaba, pero lo que más impacto le provocó, fue el no encontrar esa jovialidad y felicidad que caracterizaba su mirar, en su lugar, se veía una mirada perdida y llena de desesperanza, era como si solo tuviera frente a él la carcasa de su hermano.

—Hola—saludó tímidamente Archie, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que trataba de mantener a raya.

—Él es Archie—dijo Candy, al ver que ambos guardaban silencio—tu hermano.

—Hola—saludó tímidamente Stear—he escuchado hablar de ti, lamento no recordarte—dijo con una media sonrisa, llena de tristeza.

—No te preocupes—respondió con la voz entrecortada Archie—estoy seguro que ahora que estas rodeado de tu familia, te será más fácil.

—Y así será—afirmó Candy, en un intento de darles ánimo—pero mejor vayámonos que seguramente Annie nos debe de estar esperando.

El camino a la mansión Cornwell pasó prácticamente volando, pues Albert para darles mayor intimidad a los chicos, dejó que en el auto de Archie viajaran Candy, Terry y Stear, mientras que él, Janice y Alistear, viajaron en el otro auto conducido por un chofer, que había llevado Archie. Candy sacaba a relucir algunas anécdotas vividas con Stear, mientras Archie hacia lo mismo, en un intento de darle detalles de lo que había sido su vida hasta antes de que decidiera marcharse a la guerra.

Los primeros en llegar fueron ellos, Candy prácticamente bajó corriendo del auto, mientras Annie esperaba a la entrada de la casa, ambas mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente entre lágrimas y risas.

—¡oh Candy! No sabes la alegría que me da el tenerte de regreso—dijo Annie.

—a mí también me alegra el haber regresado, y más aun con la grata sorpresa que traemos—respondió Candy, mientras Annie dirigía una mirada al auto aun estacionado frente a la puerta.

Vio salir a Terry, el cual le dirigió una sonrisa, misma que Annie correspondió, a la vez que Archie daba la vuelta al automóvil para esperar a que alguien más saliera del auto. Annie se quedó petrificada al ver a aquel hombre salir del automóvil, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro, y las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Es él—respondió Candy a la muda pregunta de Annie—es nuestro querido Stear.

—Patty se volverá loca cuando lo vea—dijo Annie.

—¡Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí!—era la voz de la tía abuela—hasta la sala se escucha su alboroto…—las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, mientras la anciana no despegaba la mirada de aquel querido sobrino que creía muerto, lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

—¡Tía abuela!—dijo Stear, mientras Candy lo miraba sorprendida.

—¿Has recobrado tu memoria?—preguntó sorprendido Terry.

—no… no lo creo, fue… fue como un acto reflejo al escuchar su voz—respondió Stear.

—¿Pero qué haces ahí parado?—dijo impaciente Elroy—ven y dale un abrazo a tu tía.

Con pasos tímidos, Stear se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, mientras que le dirigía una tímida sonrisa a Annie.

—¡pero que felicidad! ¡Esto es un milagro!—decía con la voz entrecortada la mujer, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su sobrino—¡pero que te ha pasado!—exclamó al encontrarse con aquella cicatriz en su cuello, y lo envolvía en un maternal abrazo, mientras más lágrimas al imaginarse el sufrimiento de su sobrino, resbalaban por su rostro.

—lo mejor es que pasemos—sugirió Annie—han sido muchas emociones, y creo que podría desmayarme.

Todos obedecieron a la anfitriona, mientras Elroy no soltaba a su querido sobrino. Todos tomaron asiento en la sala, mientras Stear les relataba brevemente como fue que lo encontraron, y también el que no recordaba nada, a excepción de aquellos extraños sueños que no sabía si se trataban de recuerdos.

—tal vez, cuando sientas más confianza, podrías contárselos a Candy o a Archie, pues fue con ellos con quien más conviviste—dijo dulcemente Annie—y si yo te puedo ayudar de alguna manera, no dudes en acudir a mí.

—gracias, lo tendré en cuenta—respondió Stear.

—vaya, veo que no hubo necesidad de explicaciones—dijo Albert al entrar a la sala, y verlos platicando amenamente—tía abuela ¿se siente bien?

—¡Que pregunta es esa William!—expresó Elroy—hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Janice, Alistear, es bueno verlos por aquí.

Annie dirigió una tensa sonrisa en dirección a sus suegros, y los saludó tal y como lo dictaba la buena educación, haciendo algunas preguntas de cortesía, mientras su corazón latía desbocado. La cena ya se había servido, así que todos los presentes pasaron a ella, la plática giraba principalmente al trabajo que Archie había desempeñado en ese par de semanas que Albert se ausentó, cada vez que el señor Cornwell intentaba hacer una pregunta o algún comentario, Archie lo ignoraba deliberadamente, ofreciéndole como respuestas monosílabos, lo cual solo llenaba de tensión el ambiente.

Por fin, el postre se había servido, era un delicioso pastel de chocolate, hecho por Annie, pues ella sabía cuánto Candy amaba ese postre.

—¡Delicioso Annie!—dijo Candy después de haberse comido un gran bocado.

—Annie querida, creo que tendrás que darme la receta—expresó Janice, mientras Annie la miraba consternada y la mandíbula de Candy, literalmente, caía al piso.

—no creo que una dama como tú, madre, le agrade cocinar un insulso pastel de chocolate—dijo fríamente Archie, mientras un silencio sepulcral se hacía en la mesa.

—Archibald—lo retó la tía abuela—no le hables así a tu madre.

—Lo siento, madre—respondió Archie, mientras elevaba retadoramente una ceja en dirección de Janice—por cierto Albert, tenemos un nuevo empleado en las oficinas, y a que no sabes de quien se trata.

—No tengo la menor idea de quien se podría tratar, Archie—respondió Albert algo incómodo, ante el intento de Archie de dar por terminado el asunto con su madre.

—nada más y nada menos que nuestra querida Elisa Legan.

—¡No puede ser!—dijo sorprendida la tía abuela—esa es una broma de muy mal gusto Archibald.

—juro que no miento tía, esta mañana al llegar a la oficina, me encontré con la sorpresa de ver a Neil acompañado de Elisa, y ya se podrán imaginar la sorpresa que me llevé ante la petición de Elisa.

—espero le hayas dado un trabajo decente—expresó Candy, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

—no te preocupes Candy, que imaginando tu reacción en caso de que la pusiera a limpiar los retretes o fregar el piso, decidí que lo mejor era tenerla como sustituta de Amelia, la recepcionista.

—por tu propio bien, espero que así sea Archie—amenazó Candy, devorándose el ultimo bocado de su pastel.

Mientras tanto, para Terry aun le resultaba bastante intrigante la manera en que su pecosa defendía a Elisa. Finalmente, la cena había terminado, y mientras los hombres charlaban de negocios, Candy vio como Terry hablaba discretamente con Albert, estaba atenta a cada uno de los movimientos de los hombres más importantes en su vida.

—pobre Sara debe de estar devastada—expresó con pesar la tia abuela—primero Neil y ahora Elisa…

Candy miró atentamente a la tia abuela, sin saber a que se referia.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó con Neil?—preguntó Janice.

—se quedó a vivir aquí, en nueva york. De nada sirvieron las amenazas de Sara con retirarle todo su apoyo económico, tal parecía que lo tenía todo planeado, pues rentó un modesto departamento, viviendo quien sabe cómo… y ahora, Elisa, que esta encaprichada con el señor Ferguson, seguramente por eso abandonó a sus padres—suspiró tristemente la tía abuela, pues a pesar de que ese par no llevara su sangre, realmente les apreciaba.

—Tal vez, todo tiene una explicación—dijo Annie en un intento de dar ánimos.

—no lo sé Annie—respondió tristemente la tía abuela.

—Ha llegado la hora de marcharme—expresó Terry—señoras—hizo una venia en dirección a Janice y la tía abuela—señora Cornwell gracias por la cena— dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

—Candy, deberías de acompañar a Terry a la salida—dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo, provocando un ligero rubor en Candy.

—Pero…—iba a protestar la tía abuela, cuando fue acallada por Albert, diciéndole que tenía algo importante que comunicarles.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Candy una vez estuvieron a solas—quiero saber que se traen tú y Albert.

—sucede que… le he expresado mi deseo de casarme contigo, así que te sugiero desde ahora lleves la sortija que te di—dijo besando su mano izquierda—la fiesta para hacer oficial el compromiso se celebrará en quince días, y nos casaremos exactamente un mes después.

Candy lo miró sorprendida, pues si bien sabía que tarde o temprano su boda se llevaría a cabo, no pensó que sería tan pronto.

—¿no es demasiado pronto?

—Tal vez—respondió Terry—pero no quiero estar alejado de ti por más tiempo.

Le dirigió una torcida sonrisa en su dirección, que provocó que la piel de Candy se erizara.

—Y entonces… ¿Por qué esperar tanto?—respondió a su vez Candy, provocando que Terry rompiera en carcajadas, mientras la envolvía tiernamente entre sus brazos.

—todo a su debido tiempo mi querida pecosa—susurró en su oído, enviando oleadas de excitación por el cuerpo de su amada.


	24. Chapter 24

_hola preciosas! aqui estoy de regreso con este capitulo que como siempre, espero sea de su agrado. solo nos queda un capitulo mas para concluir con esta historia, que es lo que es, gracias al apoyo de ustedes mis bellas lectoras. _

_Dani: que alegria me da volver a leerte! mil gracias por las lindas palabras que me hiciste el favor de dejar a lo largo de todo este tiempo._

_Amy C.L: nena! pensé ya te habias olvidado de mi, jejeje y mil gracias por el apoyo que me diste siguiendo esta historia, espero seguir leyendote!_

_Ana: anita querida! como siempre, es agradable leer tus bellas palabras._

LizCarter: jajaja verás que la espera valdrá la pena jeje espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

anaalondra28:hola! en este capitulo se cumplirán tus deseos ;) asi que espero tu opinion eh!

y a todas aquellas hermosas personitas que me han puesto como favorito, y siguen esta historia, mil gracias por su apoyo y comprension, espero haber recompensado el abandono en que las tenia, y mil perdones por haberlas hecho leer y reeleer esta historia.

por cierto, en fb subi una fotito con los anillos que mas se parecian a los de mi imaginacion, espero su opinion eh! ya saben como encontrarme como Usagi Grandchester.

bueno ya no les quito mas el tiempo, disfruten de la lectura! espero leer sus opiniones! xoxo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>_

Lo primero que hizo Terry a la mañana siguiente de su llegada, fue ir al teatro, a pesar de que aún tenía unos cuantos días más de vacaciones. Al parecer todo marchaba perfectamente, la primera en saludarlo fue Karen, la cual desde el mismo instante en que pisó el teatro no había dejado de acosarlo, contándole mil y un cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia, las cuales, para él, carecían de significancia.

—… y no sé qué le sucede, pero últimamente ha estado bastante rara Grandchester, con decirte que ni siquiera me ha molestado como acostumbra—finalizó Karen, mientras miraba con desagrado la poca atención que Terry le había prestado—¡hey! Tierra llamando al Grandchester…

—Perdón—dijo bastante apenado con ella—discúlpame pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado. ¿Qué era lo que decías?

—mmm… ¿acaso no estaba con cierta rubia pecosa?—preguntó Karen, quien para su satisfacción, por primera vez, veía a Terry sonrojarse—te decía, que Susana ha estado bastante rara, desde que te fuiste estaba bastante alegre, como nunca antes, pero de unos días para acá, no sé, esta como en otro mundo, temo que se esté volviendo looocaaa—dijo haciendo en el aire un circulo a la altura de su sien.

—Tal vez tenga mejores cosas que pensar, que andar inmiscuyéndose en las vidas ajenas—la retó Terry, mientras le daba un ligero jalón a una de sus orejas, mientras Karen reía.

Su plática se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Robert, quien como buen director, puso rápidamente el orden, poniendo a trabajar a cada uno de los presentes. Sin nada más que hacer, Terry decidió ir en busca de Susana, pues las palabras que le dijo Karen lo dejaron intrigado, aunado a lo que Albert le había confesado en su estadía en Londres. Se dirigió a su camerino, tocó varias veces a su puerta, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

—señor Grandchester, lamento decirle que la señorita Marlow decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire—le dijo una de las chicas de vestuario—seguramente debe de estar en el parque que está a unas cuadras de aquí.

—Gracias—respondió Terry, saliendo de recinto.

Caminó hasta aquel bello lugar, y tal como lo dijera aquella chica, ahí estaba Susana, sentada sola en una banca, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin querer asustarla, Terry se acercó a paso lento, y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola Terry—lo saludó Susana, sin mirarlo.

—hola Susana, ¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Sinceramente?—preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, mientras suspiraba—no muy bien. Pero mejor dime, ¿cómo esta Candy? ¿La has traído de regreso?

—si la he traído de regreso—respondió Terry—pero dime ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Susana le dedicó una triste media sonrisa, mientras dirigía su mirada a las blancas nubes que se mecían tranquilamente en el cielo azul.

—Terry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—por supuesto.

Susana respiró profundamente, pues estaba segura que la pregunta que haría resultaría bastante incomoda.

—si Candy no hubiera existido y por alguna extraña razón tu y yo nos hubiéramos conocido ¿te habrías enamorado de mí?

Terry abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras tomaba aire ruidosamente, pensando muy bien lo que diría. Era cierto que antes de aquel accidente Susana le parecía hasta cierto punto, atractiva, pero no por ello, él había dejado de pensar en Candy un solo instante.

—Posiblemente Susana—respondió Terry—pero creo que lo nuestro no hubiera ido más allá de un enamoramiento adolescente. Pues para amar, se necesita ver más allá de todos los defectos y virtudes de una persona, ser uno mismo, pero a la vez, independientes. "El amor es paciente, es servicial; el amor no es envidioso, no hace alarde, no se envanece, no procede con bajeza, no busca su propio interés, no se irrita, no tiene en cuenta el mal recibido, no se alegra de la injusticia, sino que se regocija con la verdad. El amor todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta"

—¡que bribón eres Terry! Eso lo sacaste de la biblia—dijo Susana riendo, pensando en lo que le decía—ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, solo un ángel como Candy podría aguantarte por el resto de sus vidas.

—Anda deja de reír a mis costillas y mejor te acompaño al teatro—expresó Terry ofreciéndole la mano.

—gracias Terry, pero le he pedido la tarde a Robert. En otra ocasión será.

—Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte…—dijo Terry sinceramente.

—gracias Terry, pero ya arreglaré yo mis problemas—sonrió Susana.

—Hasta pronto, Susana—se despidió Terry, depositando un beso en la mejilla, meses atrás, Susana habría brincado de alegría ante ese gesto tan inusual en Terry, pero ahora, era el beso de un amigo. Ella sabía muy bien, los besos de quien deseaba tener, pero sobre todo, a la persona que realmente amaba, pensando seriamente en las palabras de Terry, se dirigió a su casa, sabía a quién tenía que llamar.

oooooooooooooo

Candy entró a las oficinas Andrey poco después del mediodía, quería ver a Elisa para contarle las buenas noticias, pero antes tenía que saber por qué repentinamente había vuelto a Nueva York, y más aún, quería saber por qué estaba trabajando. Rápidamente vislumbró la cabellera rojiza y se acercó a la recepción.

—Buen día—saludó Candy, inmediatamente Elisa levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, sin ocultar la sorpresa de ver ahí a Candy.

—buen día señorita Andrey—saludaron Elisa y Amelia.

—El señor Andrey no se encuentra—respondió Amelia—pero si gusta puede esperarlo en su oficina.

—gracias Amelia, me gustaría hablar unos momentos con la señorita Elisa—dijo Candy sonriente.

—lo siento señorita Andrey, pero en este momento me es imposible atenderla, ya que como verá soy nueva por aquí y no me gustaría recibir una reprimenda—expresó Elisa, mientras Amelia la miraba sorprendida por hablarle así a Candy—claro que si gusta la podría ver en el almuerzo.

—muy bien señorita, entonces la espero en la cafetería de la esquina—dijo guiñándole un ojo—la veo en un rato, hasta luego señora Simpson—se despidió de una estupefacta Amelia, ante la osadía de su nueva compañera de trabajo de hablarle de esa manera a la hija del dueño.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y por fin la esperada salida al almuerzo llegó, con paso veloz, Elisa se dirigió a la cafetería en donde se vería con Candy.

—¡vaya, veo que Grandchester cumplió su promesa!—fue el saludo de Elisa, quien no estaba acostumbrada a dar muestras efusivas de alegría.

—a mí también me da gusto verte Elisa—le saludó Candy, abrazando a su amiga—debo decir que te agradezco el que le hayas dicho a Terry en donde me encontraba, aunque déjame decirte que me reprendió por tu chantaje.

—Ese hombre no aguanta nada—dijo riendo Elisa—de cualquier manera, tarde o temprano le diría en donde estabas para que trajera tu revoltoso trasero de regreso aquí.

—¡señorita Legan! ¡Que es ese vocabulario!—expresó bromeando Candy, uniéndose a las risas de Elisa—mejor dime ¿Qué haces en nueva york? ¿En dónde estás viviendo? ¿Por qué estás trabajando?

—calma, calma Candy, vine a nueva york porque mi madre ya me tenía harta con sus reclamos de que no me dejaría casar con Mark, estoy viviendo con Neil en un departamento del tamaño de la recamara que solía ser mía en chicago, y estoy trabajando porque si no dime cómo diablos sobreviviré.

—pero ¿y Mark sabe que estas aquí?—preguntó Candy.

—¡por supuesto que no!—expresó Elisa—antes de notificarle, dejaré pasar un tiempo prudente para decirle, ya que no quiero que piense que hui de casa para que adelantara nuestro matrimonio.

—¡oh Elisa! ¿Por qué no me dijiste por lo que estabas pasando? Te podría haber ayudado—expresó Candy, sintiéndose mal por su amiga.

—suficiente tenías con tus problemas Candy, como para que te molestara con los míos, pero no te preocupes que los resolveré.

—y a todo esto ¿Cómo es que Neil se quedó a vivir aquí?

—hay Candy, es que han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste…—y así Elisa, le relató la pelea de Neil con sus padres, el cómo Neil trabajaba a escondidas en el consorcio Andrey, y el cómo su madre lo desconoció como hijo al ver que no lograba que Neil cambiara de opinión—y pues supongo que después de mi huida, yo también dejaré de existir para ella.

—perdón por lo que preguntaré Elisa pero ¿Por qué el cambio de Neil?

Elisa torció la boca de medio lado, tarde o temprano Candy se enteraría así que lo mejor era decirle la verdad.

—Neil se enamoró… de Susana Marlow, y por lo que se es correspondido, aunque en un principio las intenciones de Neil no fueron nada honorables, cayó perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Candy abrió enormemente los ojos, así que ahora entendía por qué la carta de Susana y porque dejó a Terry tan fácilmente.

—vaya, que sorpresa—dijo finalmente Candy.

—Imagínate como me sentí yo al saberlo—Elisa meneó la cabeza—todo es tan raro… pero bueno, mejor dime cuando anunciarán su compromiso.

—precisamente de eso y muchas cosas más quería hablar contigo…—Candy le relató a grandes rasgos su reencuentro con Terry, al igual que el incidente con aquel joven en el barco, y el cómo le entregó el anillo de compromiso. Al igual le dijo que Stear estaba vivo, pero lamentablemente había perdido la memoria.

—Vaya—dijo Elisa, una vez repuesta de aquella sorpresa—ya me imagino el rostro de Patty al verlo.

—tengo entendido llega el miércoles por la noche, ya que quiere festejar su cumpleaños con nosotros, y por supuesto que para la fiesta de mi compromiso, así que Elisa no sé qué explicación darás, pero Mark está invitado.

—está bien, mamá gallina, le avisaré que estoy aquí—respondió Elisa, mirando la hora—bueno Candy, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo charlando contigo, pero tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a mi trabajo. Te veré el sábado.

—muy bien Elisa, te enviaré la invitación con Neil—gritó Candy, mientras miraba como Elisa levantaba la mano en señal de que la había escuchado.

ooooooooo

La familia Cornwell se encontraba disfrutando de su desayuno, Stear se encontraba mirando el periódico, mientras las cuatro personas que lo rodeaban, se mantenían en silencio, teniendo como fondo, el ruido del contacto de los cubiertos con el plato.

—¿Hoy se celebra algo en especial?—preguntó repentinamente Stear.

—Claro que no hijo—respondió rápidamente Janice, mientras veía el rostro contrariado de Stear—¿a qué se debe tu pregunta?

—hoy es el cumpleaños de Patty, Stear—respondió Archie.

—Ahora entiendo—dijo sonriente Stear, mientras Janice enrojecía ante la mirada acusadora de Archie—con razón al ver la fecha en el periódico, sentí algo extraño, como si este día fuera especial.

—si gustas puedes acompañarnos a casa de los Andrey, ya que Candy le organizará una cena, y estoy segura de que a Patty le dará mucha alegría verte—expresó dulcemente Annie.

—¡por supuesto! Pero no me parece correcto ir sin un regalo. Papá, mamá ¿ustedes también irán?—preguntó inocentemente Stear, mientras la mirada que Archie dirigía a su madre, se convertía en un par de brillantes topacios.

—No lo creo hijo—respondió con tristeza Janice.

—¡Por supuesto que iremos!—expresó Alistear—después de todo, si las cosas vuelven a salir bien entre Stear y la señorita O´Brien, ella también será parte de nuestra familia.

—¡Porque diablos no regresan a la India o a China, o donde maldita sea vivan ahora, y nos dejan en paz!—explotó repentinamente Archie, tenía tantas ganas de recordarle a su madre la razón por la que no habían sido invitados, pero ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermano que no sabía nada de aquel desagradable hecho, prefirió callar—nos veremos en la noche, hermano, Annie.

Depositó un ligero beso en los labios de su esposa, y salió de ahí hecho una furia.

—Si gustas Stear yo te puedo acompañar a buscar el regalo para Patty—dijo Annie, en un intento de aminorar la tensión—si gusta señora Cornwell puede acompañarnos—extendió la invitación, mas por educación que por el deseo de pasar tiempo con su suegra.

—Gracias Annie, te lo agradecería mucho—dijo Stear, a la vez que Janice solo asintió con una media sonrisa.

Recorrieron los más grandes almacenes, sin encontrar nada que fuera del agrado de Stear, y mientras Janice se encontraba mirando unos vestidos, Stear y Annie tomaron asiento, en un lugar en el que les era fácil mirar a Janice.

—Annie, tu eres muy amiga de Patty ¿cierto?—preguntó Stear.

—Si así es—respondió Annie.

—bueno y supongo que entre ustedes se cuentan secretos…

—sí, así es, pero ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?

—es que, últimamente, he soñado, y digo soñado porque no estoy seguro de que sea un recuerdo…—dijo Stear sonrojándose ligeramente—cosas… no sé si me entiendas… bueno… tal vez Patty te haya contado algo… o no se…—decía atropellando las palabras, mientras Annie le miraba confundida, tratando de entender a que se refería su cuñado—olvídalo Annie, creo que iré a dar una vuelta, veré si logro encontrar algo especial.

—¡No te alejes tanto!—gritó Annie, mientras lo veía desaparecer entre la gente, repentinamente, hilando las palabras de Stear, abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, y reía, _Patty me tienes que aclarar muuuchas cosas, _pensó Annie.

—por favor Candy, no es necesario que compres todo eso—expresó con pena Patty, al ver todas las cosas que su querida amiga llevaba para adornar la casa con motivo de su cumpleaños.

—¡claro que es necesario! No sería una fiesta de cumpleaños si no es debidamente arreglada, así que deja de quejarte y vayamos en busca del vestido que te pondrás esta noche, que te tengo una graaan sorpresa.

—Está bien Candy, pero antes tengo que ir al sanitario, vuelvo en unos minutos—y diciendo eso, se alejó en dirección a los elevadores pues los sanitarios se encontraban dos pisos arriba.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada es para el montón de gente que iba dentro del ascensor, por fin había llegado a su destino, salió prácticamente disparada de ahí. Había gente por todas partes, en su camino al sanitario, Patty miraba distraídamente los vestidos, cuando, repentinamente, chocó con una persona, el impacto fue tal que sus lentes cayeron al piso. Inmediatamente Patty se agachó en su búsqueda, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las disculpas de aquel caballero.

—¡Lo siento tanto señorita!—le decía el caballero—es que venía tan distraído que no la vi, pero permítame ayudarle a buscar sus lentes…

Rápidamente el caballero localizó los lentes y se los entregó a Patty, esta a su vez, se los puso rápidamente para así poder agradecerle el gesto a aquel amable caballero.

—fue muy amable de su parte—dijo mientras dirigía lentamente su mirada al rostro de aquel caballero—no todas las personas se toman la amabilidad de ayu…—la palabra se quedó suspendida en el aire, mientras Patty, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel hombre, mientras los colores abandonaban su rostro—Stear… ¿eres tú?—preguntó temerosa.

—¿Patty?—dijo el caballero, mientras unos pocos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, una sonrisa contagiosa, llegaba a su mente, un paseo por el campo, un picnic a las orillas de un lago…

—¡oh Dios! ¡Morí! ¡Morí!—decía preocupada Patty—¡la abuela Martha debe de estar enfadada conmigo! ¡Y Candy y Annie! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué hice?!

—no estas muerta Patty—decía divertido Stear, al ver las expresiones de Patty.

—¡por supuesto que estoy muerta! Si no es así, explícame, ¿cómo diablos es que te tengo frente a mí?

El alboroto que ambos estaban protagonizando era tal, que la gente ahí presente, se detenía para presenciar la escena. Annie alcanzaba a ver un pequeño grupo de gente reunida, así que la curiosidad de ver que sucedía, la hizo acercarse hasta ahí, para ver, con sorpresa a Patty y a Stear.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—les preguntó a ambos chicos.

—¡oh no! ¡¿Tú también moriste Annie?!—dijo Patty, mientras Annie la miraba sorprendida.

—Es que ella cree que ha muerto Annie—le explicó Stear.

—Patty, tranquilízate que no estas muerta, ni tampoco estas soñando—Annie tomó a Patty por los hombros, tratándola de hacer que entrara en razón—anda mejor vayamos a la cafetería, y ahí te contaremos todo.

—No llores Patty—le dijo dulcemente Stear una vez que terminó de relatarle cómo fue que descubrieron que él era un Andrey—lo importante es que estoy con bien.

—¡oh Stear! Es que el solo imaginarme todo lo que has pasado en todos estos años, me parte el corazón—respondió Patty, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—aquí están los he buscado por todas partes—dijo Janice al ver a los chicos sentados en una mesa da la cafetería, su sonrisa se quedó congelada al ver ahí a Patty—señorita O´Brien, es un gusto volver a verla.

—Señora Cornwell—fue el frio saludo de Patty, pues si por ella hubiera sido, nunca en su vida le dirigiría la palabra a la mujer, pero no dejaría que nada empañara el reencuentro con Stear—será mejor que busque a Candy, debe de estar pensando que la he abandonado—expresó rápidamente Patty.

—Anda te acompañamos a buscarla—dijo Annie. No tuvieron que buscar por mucho tiempo, pues rápidamente localizaron a Candy, mientras Candy reía cuando le explicaron cómo fue que Stear y Patty se habían reencontrado.

—No cabe duda que el destino es el destino—dijo una vez paró de reír—nosotros que habíamos planeado esta noche para su reencuentro y ¡miren nada más! Pues nosotras nos despedimos, pues aún tenemos muchas compras que hacer, así que nos veremos por la noche.

La cena había sido un relativo éxito, ya que se vio opacada por el constante sarcasmo y animadversión que Archie no se cansaba en demostrar. Solo se vio salvada cuando Terry anunció que la cena con motivo de la celebración del compromiso, se llevaría a cabo en la casa de una amiga.

—¡Y porque nunca nos habías dicho que Eleanor Baker era amiga tuya!—expresó sorprendido Stear—siempre la hemos admirado ¿cierto Archie?

Todos los ahí presentes quedaron sorprendidos pues parecía ser que, tal vez, la recuperación de Stear sería más rápido de lo que pensaron.

—Cierto Stear, seguramente no hay nadie en este país que tenga una colección de fotos como la nuestra—respondió Archie, mientras los demás escuchaban los detalles de dicha colección.

El esperado día del compromiso por fin había llegado, Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pues en pocas horas, el compromiso se haría oficial ante la sociedad. Según le había dicho Albert, habría reporteros y obviamente, la alta sociedad neoyorquina, al igual que familiares y amigos más cercanos de los Andrey.

—Solo espero que esa mujer sepa ofrecer una fiesta—habían sido las palabras que había dicho la tía abuela, durante el desayuno, provocando un estado de nerviosismo en todos los presentes.

ooooooooooooo

Para esa ocasión especial, Candy había decidido ponerse un hermoso, largo y vaporoso vestido, de un color índigo, rematado con pequeñas simulaciones de florecillas de canutillo en todo el vestido, de frente, lucía un escote ojal con mangas ligeramente por debajo del hombro, pero lo realmente impactante, era el escote trasero que era una gran "v" que llegaba hasta la cintura. Dorothy había decidido acomodar sus rizos simulando estar corto, pues esa era la tendencia que más y más mujeres solían llevar, pero que Candy se rehusaba a seguir. Annie se había tomado el tiempo de aplicarle maquillaje, solo polvo, rubor y rímel, ya que Candy no quería llevar el pintalabios rojo, que veía en todas partes. El resultado final, fue una despampanante Candy, que simplemente no creía que el reflejo del espejo se tratara de ella.

—¿De verdad creen que luzco bien?—preguntaba por enésima vez Candy.

—por supuesto Candy, además sabes que irá alguna gente de la farándula, y estoy segura llevaran el último grito de la moda, así que tranquilízate—le respondía Annie quien miraba atentamente su reflejo en el espejo, mientras delineaba sus ojos.

Y tal y como lo había vaticinado Annie, a su llegada a la mansión Baker, fueron recibidos con flashes de las cámaras, la fila de lujosos autos era interminable, el gran recibidor estaba atestado de gente, al igual que por unos pocos reporteros los cuales tenían la exclusiva del compromiso. Candy podía ver que en comparación de los vestidos que las invitadas llevaban, el suyo lucia hasta cierto punto, recatado. Había brillo, por todas partes, vestidos de todo tipo de largo, de diferentes texturas, las cabelleras cortas perfectamente peinadas y adornadas por plumas y tocados solos o con redecillas, largos collares, gruesas pulseras, la orquesta tocaba alegremente, mientras algunas osadas parejas bailaban alegremente.

—¡Candy querida! ¡Por fin has llegado!—le saludó efusivamente Eleanor al verla llegar—pasen que están en su casa.

—Por dios, esto es abrumador—dijo discretamente al oído de Albert, la tía abuela.

—vamos tía, son buenos tiempos, la guerra ha terminado, y por fin podremos respirar paz, así que disfrute tía—le dijo Albert sonriéndole.

Candy miraba todo a su alrededor, las copas vacías de champagne eran rápidamente sustituidas por unas llenas, había sido puesta una enorme mesa con grandes charolas de plata llenas de diversos canapés, bocadillos, y demás postres para que la gente los tomara a su gusto.

—¿Qué es lo que mira hermosa dama?—susurró Terry a su oído, mientras ella estaba de espalda. Mientras delicadamente, colocaba la palma de su mano sobre su espalda desnuda, enviando olas de excitación por todo el cuerpo de Candy.

—Que todo quedó… perfecto—dijo girándose y mirándolo a los ojos—pensé que sería solo una pequeña reunión…

—Pues eso mismo pensé yo, aunque creo que para Eleanor, esto es un pequeña reunión—ambos comenzaron a reír ante lo dicho por él.

—vaya, si esto fue solo por el compromiso, no quiero pensar cómo será la boda Grandchester—ambos giraron sus rostros para encontrarse con una sonriente Karen—por cierto felicidades.

—Gracias Karen—dijo Candy.

—Bueno, creo que iré a dar una vuelta, ya que gente tan importante no se ve todos los días—se despidió con un giño de ambos.

Y así, todas y cada una de las personas que veían a la feliz pareja, expresaba sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos, cuando repentinamente, dos parejas llamaron la atención de Candy. Eran Elisa y Mark, y Neil y Susana. Candy no opuso resistencia cuando Terry le habló de que invitaría a Susana a la fiesta, de cualquier manera, estaba segura de que Neil la llevaría. Se disculpó con Terry y con Robert, quienes estaban hablando acerca de la próxima puesta que sería puesta en escena, y se dirigió en dirección a donde se encontraban los cuatro chicos.

—¡Hola Candice!—la saludó efusivamente Mark—vaya creo que el clima londinense te sentó de maravilla.

—gracias Mark—dijo Candy mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su amigo—no me bastará mi vida entera para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

—Pero si puedes convencer a esta hermosa señorita de casarse conmigo lo antes posible—dijo besando la mano de Elisa, provocando que esta se sonrojara escandalosamente.

—Como tú siempre me decías, si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele—le giñó un ojo, para después dirigir la mirada en dirección de Neil y Susana—hola, me da mucho gusto verlos por aquí, y juntos.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron, pues Susana había decidido darle una nueva oportunidad a Neil, empezando nuevamente su relación desde cero.

—Creo que este es nuestro año—exclamó Mark—primero tú y Grandchester, Neil y la señorita marlow, y por supuesto, Elisa y yo.

—Anda Mark, mejor vayamos a saludar—dijo Elisa, sin que el sonrojo abandonara su rostro—te veremos más tarde Candy.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Candy quería decir tantas cosas, que al final, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

—pasen y disfruten de la fiesta—dijo finalmente Candy—estoy segura que ambos conocen a más gente que yo.

—Candy… yo quisiera…—empezó a decir Susana mientras Candy la acallaba.

—No tienes nada que decir Susana—dijo tomándola de la mano que tenía libre—espero que algún día podamos ser amigas.

—gracias Candy—Susana esbozó una sonrisa, para después dirigir una dulce mirada a Neil—creo que estamos estorbando, así que ¿por qué no vamos a la fiesta?

—Como tú digas—respondió Neil, mirándola dulcemente mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la barbilla.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, vio como Susana y Neil se mezclaban entre la gente.

—Ya es hora Candy—le dijo Annie, bastante emocionada—anda vamos que Albert te está buscando.

Situados un par de escalones arriba, se encontraban Albert y Terry, quienes estaban pidiendo al público presente su atención, rápidamente Candy se situó en medio de ambos, mientras toda la gente a su alrededor los miraban, expectantes.

—Como muchos de ustedes saben—dijo Terry después de aclararse la garganta—esta fiesta se hizo con el fin de hacer publica mi relación con la señorita Andrey—dirigió una dulce mirada hacia su pecosa—y para pedir formalmente su mano en matrimonio, al señor William Albert Andrey.

Candy vio como del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, Terry sacaba una delicada cajita aterciopelada, al abrirla, Candy vio con asombro una hermosa sortija con un ovalado diamante rosado, rodeado de pequeños diamantes, se escucharon unos cuantos murmullos alrededor, mientras Candy miraba en su mano el hermoso solitario que Terry le había dado días atrás.

—Señorita Candice White Andrey—era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre completo de boca de su amado— ¿aceptaría pasar el resto de su vida al lado de este humilde hombre? –Terry deslizaba la sortija por su dedo, para finalmente, quedar junto al otro anillo, Terry besó la mano de Candy—a cambio, prometo hacerla la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

—Acepto—respondió Candy con la voz entrecortada, mientras los aplausos estallaban a su alrededor.

Toda la gente se reunió a su alrededor, llenándolos de felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

—Por fin serán felices, como siempre lo han deseado—le dijo Eleanor al oído de Candy, mientras la envolvía en un abrazo, y las lágrimas fluían sin cesar por el bello rostro de la actriz—y tu Terrence, espero hagas feliz a Candy.

—¿No se supone que eso es lo que tu deberías de decirle a ella?—dijo bromeando Terry, mientras la gente a su alrededor reía, sin entender a qué se refería.

—¡vaya, vaya, conque dos sortijas Candy!—dijo Elisa tomándole la mano izquierda—debo admitir que después de todo, tienes buen gusto Grandchester.

—gracias Elisa—respondió secamente Terry—ahora si nos permiten, quiero estar con mi prometida.

Candy solo elevó los hombros, mientras con la mano se despedía. Terry la condujo a la hermosa fuente que se encontraba en el centro del vasto jardín, solo iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

—Esto parece un sueño—dijo Candy suspirando—si es así, no me despiertes por favor, señor Dios—elevó su cabeza, mirando al cielo.

—no es un sueño, esto solo es el inicio de nuestra felicidad—Terry la miraba fijamente a los ojos, acariciando lentamente su rostro—pero para que sea del todo completa, ¿no crees que aun tienes un asunto por concluir?

Candy guardó silencio, por un largo rato, pues sabía muy bien a que se refería Terry. Había tratado por todos los medios de zanjar el asunto cada vez que Terry intentaba sacar a colación el tema, pero tal y como lo dijo Terry, si quería que su felicidad fuera completa, tenía que darle una solución a la situación con su madre.

—no sé porque presiento que sabias lo que haría—dijo Candy con una sonrisa—así que anda, dámela.

Terry sonrió de medio lado, mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacaba aquella carta que Lilian había dejado antes de partir a san francisco, con manos temblorosas, Candy abrió el sobre.


	25. Chapter 25

_amigas! por fin el capitulo final se ha escrito! de verdad que me llena de nostalgia el poner fin a esta historia, gracias a la cual tuve el honor de conocer a maravillosas personas... mil gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron el todo este tiempo, gracias por la paciencia, una parte de mi se ha quedado con este fic, antes de ar inicio quiero agradecer a: **dani, eva grandchester, mary olvera, iris, laura grandchester, liz carter, megafan hp, anaalondra28, Amy c.l, ana, prisiterry, ccc, lady supernova, subuab, serena candy andrew graham, alondra, luz rico, klara, jess medina, mimie grandchester, zucastillo, gadami grandchester, fativilla, conny de g, candys, xiunel blanca, lupita 1797, ciramormar, betty, terry 780716, annilina, sandy17, kathya grandchester, america de grandchester, lucero, silvia r.s, olga, parnaso, flor, erika, rebeca, terry´s girl, gema grandchester, anelis grandchester, janet, hochis, lady a.t, hildy white, lady bug, ascella star, galaxylam84, chikita973, nela2307,mona. **mil gracias por sus reviews, y a todas aquellas que de igual manera a aquellas que pusieron la historia entre sus favoritas y la siguen, mil gracias de todo corazon... bueno sin mas, aqui les dejo el capitulo final..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>_

—Gírate Candy—decían emocionadas Patty, Annie y Elisa—¡oh Candy, luces tan hermosa!

—¿De verdad lo creen?—decía nerviosa Candy. Estaban a días de su boda, el mes había pasado volando, el lunes siguiente de celebrada la fiesta de compromiso, se empezaron a hacer los preparativos. Era el evento que estaba en boca de todo el país, todos esperaban ser de los afortunados en ser invitados a dicho evento, pues no se trataba de cualquier pareja, era una de las herederas de la fortuna más grande en Norteamérica y el gran actor de Brodway y heredero al ducado de Grandchester. Era como el cuento de cenicienta, decían algunas personas.

—¡Claro que si Candy!—exclamó Elisa—no sé cómo diablos aceptaste que la tía abuela influyera en la decisión de tu vestido Candy, eso no es lo que está de moda—finalizó haciendo un puchero mientras tomaba el suave encaje del vestido.

El hermoso vestido que Candy llevaba puesto estaba confeccionado en fino encaje con pequeñas piedrecillas bordadas a mano. Era de encaje con manga y cuello largos, el fondo del vestido era de satén con un escote corazón. La parte trasera iba abotonada con auténticas perlas, desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de la cintura, de la cual salía en una amplia falda que finalizaba en una larguísima cola.

—fue muy amable de parte de la tía abuela haberte obsequiado el vestido que usó alguna vez la mamá de Anthony—exclamó Annie—después de todo, el señor Brown y ella, fueron muy felices en su matrimonio.

—¡pero pobre Dorothy! Por lo que supe, estuvo muchos días quitando y poniendo al sol el vestido para poder deshacerse del olor a naftalina—respondió Elisa—no quiero ni imaginar que hubiera sucedido si no le hubiera podido quitar el olor.

Todas rieron ante la expresión de Elisa. Entre Patty, Annie y Elisa, poco a poco empezaba a forjarse una verdadera amistad. Y ciertamente, las dudas de si la amistad que Elisa le profesaba a Candy, era real, quedaron disipadas cuando en la fiesta de compromiso de Candy, Elisa defendió a Candy y confesó una verdad que llevaba mucho tiempo oculta…

_Flash back_

_Poco a poco, los invitados se fueron despidiendo, quedando solo algunos amigos cercanos y familiares. La molestia en el rostro de Sara Legan no desapareció en ningún momento de la noche, solo se contenía de no hacer un escándalo por respeto a la tía abuela, pero su paciencia estaba más que colmada, pues no solamente Elisa había asistido al evento del brazo del señor Ferguson, sino que había visto a la otrora actriz, Susana marlow colgada del brazo de su querido hijo._

_Así que al ver que si hijo se iba, decidió darle alcance en el jardín, donde no había nadie. Sin darse cuenta que Elisa y el señor legan la seguían con la mirada._

—_¿De verdad Neil?—preguntó Sara Legan a espaldas de su hijo—es por esta mujer que abandonaste a tu familia ¿cierto?_

—_madre, me parece que tú y yo nada tenemos que hablar—dijo calmado Neil—eso lo dejaste muy claro la última vez que nos vimos, y con respecto a Susana, te prohíbo te expreses así de ella, de esa manera._

—_¿Qué no ves que te está utilizando?—decía exaltada Sara—como no cometió su cometido con el joven Grandchester, ahora te ha engatusado a ti, con quien sabe que propósito._

—_Madre, si hay alguien que alguna vez tuvo malas intenciones, ese fui yo—respondió irritado Neil—así que, si no tienes nada más que decir, que pases buena noche, madre._

_Neil se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndole nuevamente, el brazo a Susana, lágrimas incontrolables resbalaban por el rostro de Sara, y justo cuando iba dispuesta a seguir con la pelea, el brazo de Elisa la detuvo, mientras su marido negaba con la cabeza. En ese instante, Candy y Terry salieron de entre las sombras del jardín, para saber a qué se debía tanto alboroto._

—_¡todo es por culpa tuya Candy!—gritaba iracunda Sara—quien sabe que estúpidas ideas sembraste en las cabezas de mis hijos que ahora ambos me dan la espalda._

—_¡Madre, basta!—exclamó Elisa—no intentes aliviar tu culpa, descargándola en Candy, tú has sido la única que con tus absurdas ideas de grandeza, solo nos hiciste un par de chiquillos malcriados a quienes nadie les brindaba una verdadera amistad, ni siquiera tu nos dabas un poco de cariño que tanta falta nos hacía. Por eso es que odiábamos tanto a Candy, quien a pesar de no tener absolutamente nada, ella contaba con el cariño sincero de nuestros primos, y siempre tenía una sonrisa sincera para cualquiera._

—_¡Tú y tus malditas tretas, de ir por el mundo con tu cara de niña buena!—gritaba Sara—¡maldita sea la hora en que mi marido te llevó a nuestra casa, pero ni siendo la señora de Grandchester, dejarás de ser una vulgar ladrona!_

_En ese instante, Terry estaba dispuesto a callar a esa mujer, a golpes de ser necesario, nunca más permitiría que nadie se expresara así de su amada, pero sus quejas quedaron acalladas al escuchar a Elisa._

—_ella nunca robó nada, madre—dijo Elisa—fuimos Neil y yo, quienes escondimos las joyas en el establo, para que culparan a Candy._

—_así que le debes una disculpa madre—continuó Neil—no querrás hacer enfadar a William y al señor Grandchester, al expresarte así de Candy._

_Sara miraba contrariada a sus hijos, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, mientras todo dentro de ella, era un caos._

— _¡Es la última oportunidad que tienen ambos, así que, o regresan a casa a mi lado, o desde este momento dejarán de existir para mí—declaró firmemente Sara._

—_siento mucho que pienses así, madre—susurró Elisa, controlando las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir—para mí, tu siempre serás mi madre. _

—_Si esa es tu última palabra mamá—dijo Neil, mientras respiraba profundamente, con la mirada cristalina—hasta nunca, entonces._

_Y sin más, le dio la espalda, siguiendo su camino, con Susana del brazo. Elisa por su parte, tomó su abrigo, mientras le Mark la miraba, ella solo le dedicó una torcida sonrisa en señal de que estaría bien. Se despidió de su padre, prometiéndole que trataría de mantener contacto con él…_

_Y así, el orgullo de Sara Legan, alejó de su lado, a sus dos hijos…_

_Fin del flash back_

—¿Y cuando tienes planeado casarte Elisa?—preguntó Patty.

—Aun no lo sé, Mark tenía planeado casarnos en septiembre, pero no creo que sea buena idea, ya que es temporada de lluvias, y no me gustaría que mi boda se viera opacada—respondió Elisa—¿y tú Patty? Según tengo entendido Stear tenía deseos de hablar con tu padre.

—¡vaya Patty! ¡Que agradable noticia! ¿Ya habló con él?—preguntó Annie, mientras Candy tomaba asiento prestando atención.

—Si chicas, Stear ya habló con él—dijo sonrojándose Patty—solo que estábamos esperando a que pasara la boda para anunciarlo.

—vaya, creo que habrá muchas bodas este año—dijo emocionada Candy—que felicidad.

—muy bien señorita, es todo—las interrumpió la voz de la modista, quien cuidadosamente, le ayudaba a Candy a quitarse el delicado vestido.

Una vez vestida, Candy y las chicas se dirigieron al salón de té, pues se ofrecería una reunión exclusivamente para damas, en honor a Candy. En la reunión, las mujeres mayores, le daban consejos sobre cómo llevar el mando de la casa, tips y recetas de cocina y algunos consejos para ser una buena anfitriona, todas las señoras le dieron algunos objetos que iban desde delantales, hasta finos manteles y juegos de mesa. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, las damas se retiraron, dejando solo a Candy y a sus amigas. Elisa se puso de pie, y echando un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo, cerró ambas puertas del salón.

—ahora si Candice—dijo Elisa con una sonrisa—aquí tienes tu regalo.

Detrás de uno de los sofás, Elisa sacó una larga caja cuadrada, Candy rápidamente la abrió, sacando de ella, un fino corset con liguero blanco, completamente hecho de fino encaje, era bastante elaborado y atrevido. y haciendo juego con él, unas medias de seda, blancas, que finalizaban en un fino encaje para sujetarse al liguero.

—vaya Elisa, gracias—dijo Candy sonriendo. Mientras Annie se sonrojaba violentamente, al igual que Patty.

—¡oh por Dios Annie! ¡No me digas que no te regalaron uno de estos para tu noche de bodas!—decía sorprendida Elisa.

—Bue…no pues sí, pero simplemente no me atreví a ponérmelo—respondió Annie, sonrojándose violentamente.

—Vaya, vaya Annie, pues un día deberías de comprarte uno y ver el efecto que causa en tu marido—dijo Elisa haciéndole un giño.

—¡Qué cosas dices Elisa!—exclamó escandalizada Annie—¿y tú como sabes el efecto que causa esa prenda en un hombre?

Ahora, fue el turno de Elisa, de sonrojarse, mientras reía nerviosa.

—digamos que, simple intuición femenina—respondió.

—si como no, Elisa Legan, sospecho que te rendiste a los brazos del señor Ferguson—exclamó Patty, mientras Elisa se sonrojaba cada vez más, y las tres chicas reían al mirarla.

—Patty, ahora que lo recuerdo, Stear me había dicho que recordó algo, de carácter íntimo entre tú y él—dijo Annie, mirándola suspicazmente, ahora fue el turno de Patty de sonrojarse, mientras no podía articular palabra alguna.

—Patricia O´Brien—exclamó Candy—no me digas que tú y Stear…

—¡oh chicas! ¡Me siento tan avergonzada!—decía Patty, sin alejar la mirada de su regazo—pero les juro que no se ha vuelto a repetir…

—¿y te gustó? ¿Te trató bien? ¿Cómo fue?—preguntaba intrigada Elisa.

Patty les relató brevemente como había sido aquel encuentro, que sucedió aquel verano de 1914, cuando habían decidido a salir a dar un paseo en los alrededores de Lakewood.

—¿y tú Elisa? Confiesa…—dijo Patty, al terminar su relato.

—bueno, la verdad es que, entre Mark y yo no ha pasado nada, solo algunos besos subidos de tono, y algunas caricias…—exclamó sonrojada Elisa—así que, técnicamente yo llegaré tan inmaculada al altar como tú y Candy.

—¡Patricia O´Brien, eres una pillina!—exclamó Candy, desviando la conversación, pues sabía que si la plática que sostenían seguía su curso, terminaría confesando lo ocurrido entre ella y Terry.

El esperado día había llegado. Sus amigas, al igual que Dorothy, le ayudaron a vestirse y arreglarse, los rizos habían sido recogidos sobre su cabeza, en una hermosa corona trenzada, que dejaba solo algunos mechones colgando. Candy se puso ambas sortijas de compromiso, admirando su reflejo en el espejo.

—Candy ¿vas a usar estas joyas?—preguntó Annie, mostrándole el hermoso par de pendientes, de zafiros y diamantes, que hacían juego con una gargantilla de siete líneas de auténticas perlas, unidas por un enorme zafiro ovalado, rodeado de pequeños diamantes.

Candy aún se encontraba indecisa, entre usarlo o no, pues este había sido un regalo de su abuelo materno…

_Flash back_

_Con manos temblorosas, Candy abrió aquel sobre, pues tal como le dijo Terry, si realmente quería ser feliz, tenía que cerrar aquellas heridas causadas por su madre._

_Enero 31, 1919_

_Querida Candy: _

_Se lo huecas y vacías que pueden sonar esas palabras viniendo de mí, pero créeme cuando te digo lo arrepentida que estoy al no haber luchado por ti. Hace veintiún años me gustaría haber tenido el valor que tú posees para haberte defendido y no haber permitido que te alejaran de mi lado._

_Me entristece saber todas las desgracias que pasaste por mi cobardía, y al escuchar las palabras dichas por la señorita Legan, me siento peor, pues en un arranque por hacerte saber que yo era tu madre, no medí el daño que te causaría al ofrecerte ser presentada como un familiar, y no como mi hija, tal y como lo mereces. _

_Deseo de todo corazón, que de ahora en adelante, solo la felicidad colme tu vida, y que algún día, puedas perdonar a esta mujer estúpida y caprichosa, que solo arruinó tu vida. ¿Sabes? Tu abuelo esta moribundo, sé que los McAllister te hemos hecho mucho daño, y que no merecemos nada de ti, pero espero que en tu corazón se encuentre un poco de compasión y te apiades de aquel viejo, que estoy segura, está esperando tu perdón._

_Siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré._

_Lilian G. O´Conner_

_Después de mucho meditarlo, Candy decidió viajar a aquel rancho en Texas, así que, dejando los preparativos de la boda en manos de sus amigas, se dirigió a aquel lugar en compañía de Terry. El lugar se encontraba algo retirado del pueblo más cercano. En la estación del tren, los estaba esperando un automóvil, pues días antes, Candy había enviado un telegrama, anunciando su visita. El conductor, les señalaba todas las propiedades de los McAllister, los campos agrícolas, abarcaban una extensa área, al igual que el campo destinado para el ganado, y según les dijo, hacia veinte años, habían encontrado un pozo petrolero, que hizo que la fortuna McAllister creciera aún más._

_Al llegar a la casa principal, propios y extraños miraban con curiosidad a la recién llegada pareja, pues podían ver que eran forasteros, pero también veían el enorme parecido de la recién llegada con la difunta madre del señor. El clima era ligeramente abrumador, pues el calor era bochornoso, ya que según les había dicho el chofer, el día anterior, había caído una gran lluvia por todo el valle._

—_Sean bienvenidos—dijo Catherine McAllister, mirando a Candy y a Terry._

—_Señora es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, futuro esposo de la señorita Andrey—se presentó Terry, haciendo una venia como buen caballero ingles que era._

—_Catherine McAllister, es un placer conocerlo—respondió la abuela de Candy._

—_¿y cómo esta él?—preguntó Candy._

—_será mejor que lo veas por ti misma—Catherine los condujo por un largo pasillo, y finalmente llegaron a la habitación principal. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, el cálido viento movía ligeramente las blancas cortinas, y ahí, dormitando en la cama que dominaba gran espacio de la habitación, se encontraba Charles McAllister, el hombre que la había abandonado a su suerte, aquella noche de invierno. Su corazón latía apresurado, mientras con la mirada buscaba el apoyo de Terry, este la animo a entrar._

_Con andar lento, Candy se dirigió hacia la cama, deteniéndose a los pies de esta, mientras miraba a aquel hombre. Tenía el cabello ligeramente ondulado, con algunos mechones rubios, pues el resto estaba encanecido, la piel era de un tono tostado, de ese tono que solo se adquiere trabajando arduamente bajo los rayos del sol._

—_¿Qué le sucedió?—preguntó en un susurro Candy._

—_el otoño pasado cayó del caballo, mientras revisaba las cercas del ganado—respondió Catherine—sufrió unas cuantas fracturas, nada grave, dijo el doctor, lo que le preocupaba era el estado de su corazón. Pero tan obstinado como solo él sabe ser, no hizo caso a las recomendaciones del doctor, y en cuanto se sintió mejor, volvió a montar su caballo, todo parecía normal, hasta que, en las vísperas de acción de gracias, le dio un infarto, que gracias al señor, fue atendido a tiempo, pero desde ese entonces, esta postrado en la cama—la voz le falló a Catherine, haciendo que se disculpara, para limpiarse las lágrimas que había derramado._

—_¿Catherine?—preguntó en un susurro Charles._

—_dime, aquí estoy._

—_Necesito un poco de agua—dijo el anciano, que ahora Candy podía ver, tenía el mismo tono verde que sus ojos—quien… ¿Quién es ella?_

—_Ella es…—dijo nerviosamente, Catherine._

—_soy Candice White, señor—dijo con voz ronca Candy, a quien todos los reclamos e insultos que quería gritar, se quedaron atorados en su garganta, pues le causó gran impresión el ver el estado de aquel hombre._

—_mucho gusto señorita—susurró el hombre después de beber agua, brindándole una dulce sonrisa, que en el instante, se quedó congelada, al verla con detenimiento—no puede ser, tu… tu eres…_

—_tranquilízate Charles—expresó Catherine—nada ganas con alterarte de esta manera._

—_¡La encontraron!—exclamó Charles, respirando con dificultad._

—_creo que… lo mejor es que me retire—dijo con voz temblorosa Candy._

—_Por favor, quédate—le suplicó el anciano, quien no le retiraba la mirada—nunca fue mi intención abandonarte aquella noche de invierno—expresó repentinamente, en un suspiro—pero no pude evitar enfurecer al saberme engañado. Hasta mucho tiempo después, supe las verdaderas intenciones de mi esposa, así que, en un intento por remediar el mal que le causé a mi propia sangre, decidí contratar unos investigadores para averiguar que había sido de ti…_

—_Yo… yo no sabía eso…—murmuró su esposa, con la voz entrecortada, mientras en su interior, Candy pedía que continuara con la narración…_

—_Era una sorpresa que tenía para ti—charles sonrió de medio lado—eso fue hace poco más de ocho años, los detectives, para mi gran decepción, me dijeron que habías sido adoptada por una rica familia, que por azares del destino, alguna vez había tenido negocios con ellos, e incluso, ellos ya habían sido invitados en esta casa. Así que, sin pensarlo, fui en tu búsqueda, pues pensaba que tal vez si esa familia sabía quién era yo, podrían dar por terminada tu adopción. Llegué a la mansión Legan, pero para mi gran decepción, el señor de la casa no se encontraba, y su esposa, de manera muy atenta, se ofreció a escucharme. Le relaté que por azares del destino, lamentablemente, habías sido arrebatada de nuestro lado, que la historia de tu desaparición no era del dominio público, pero que después de tantos años habíamos dado con tu paradero. De manera muy cortes, me explicó que lamentablemente no estaba ni en sus manos ni en la de su esposo el poder proporcionarme ayuda alguna, ya que su hija se había encariñado, que precisamente te encontrabas pasando un fin de semana en la ciudad de chicago, en compañía de sus hijos. Que si el resto del mundo no sabía de tu existencia, era mejor que permaneciera así, pues no quería arruinar tu felicidad._

—_¿Cuándo acudió a la mansión Legan?—preguntó Candy, hecha un manojo de nervios._

—_No recuerdo con exactitud la fecha, pero parece ser que fue a finales del verano de 1911—respondió el anciano, sin entender porque lo querría saber Candy. _

—_yo… yo nunca salí de vacaciones con los Legan… en esas fechas fue… fue cuando me enviaron a México, para trabajar en una de sus propiedades…_

—_¡pero que…!—exclamó enojado Charles—¡esa despiadada mujer se atrevió a mentirme! Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero nunca pensé… Candice te suplico me perdones, no debí de haberme fiado de la palabra de esa señora, debí de haber insistido más, debí… ¡oh por Dios, por favor perdóname!—exclamaba Charles extendiendo sus brazos, buscando el consuelo del perdón que solo Candy podía darle._

_Temerosa, Candy tomó las frías manos del anciano, mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, pudo ver la sinceridad en su rostro, y por primera vez en su vida, sentía lo que era un lazo de sangre. Si tan solo Charles McAllister la hubiera buscado antes, tantos sinsabores y tragedias se habrían evitado en la vida de Candy… por un instante, vio cuan diferente hubiera sido su vida de llegar su abuelo a tiempo, seguramente, feliz de saberse encontrada por su verdadera familia, se habría marchado de Chicago, con un bonito recuerdo de sus tres alegres paladines, alguna vez ellos la habrían visitado en aquel hermoso lugar, incluso Anthony no hubiera muerto, tal vez se habrían ido a despedir de ella, para partir al colegio san pablo. También había la posibilidad de que ella hubiera sido enviada a aquel lugar, hubiera podido haber visto a Terry, pero nunca hubiera sido su amiga. Y cuando los tambores de guerra sonaron, ella habría vuelto a América, y Terry, se habría quedado en Inglaterra, sin nunca haber conocido el verdadero amor…_

_Pero la realidad había sido otra, cruda, amarga, cruel… pero ella había logrado superar uno a uno los obstáculos que se le presentaron, solo así, pudo alcanzar la felicidad que ahora vivía al lado de Terry._

—_no tengo nada que perdonarle—expresó dulcemente Candy—si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, nunca habría tenido el honor de haber conocido al que próximamente será mi esposo._

—_¡Gracias Candice!—decía con lágrimas en los ojos—si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo…_

—_Charles, han sido muchas emociones por hoy, así que por favor descansa—propuso Catherine—ella se quedará unos cuantos días, así que por favor descansa._

—_debe descansar… abuelo—exclamó Candy, sintiendo rara aquella palabra en su boca, vio la mirada de agradecimiento que le dirigió Catherine, y la mirada de cristalina de Charles, Terry miraba entre las sombras a su pecosa, admirando el gran corazón que ella poseía, sintiéndose agradecido por tener una parte de él._

—_Esto ha sido, impactante—dijo Catherine una vez que salieron de la habitación—la merienda se servirá dentro de dos horas… mientras tanto, ¿quieren comer algún refrigerio?_

_Ambos chicos aceptaron, así que siguieron a la señora McAllister hasta la cocina, mientras ponía sobre la mesa, algunas cosas para preparar emparedados._

—_¡oh, no les pregunté! ¿Un emparedado estaría bien?—dijo, a lo ambos chicos asintieron exclamando una pequeña risa, al ver la expresión que había puesto._

—_me disculparan, pero es que soy una pésima cocinera—dijo con pesar Catherine—tomé muchas personas que quisieron enseñarme, pero simplemente es algo que no se me da._

—_Entonces debe de ser hereditario—exclamó Terry—pues Candy tampoco sabe cocinar._

_Catherine rio como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, escuchaba las quejas de Terry, y el cómo Candy se enojaba ante las bromas de este, Catherine conversó amenamente con ellos, platicándoles una que otra anécdota de cuando recién se casó, para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había llegado la hora de la merienda. Candy pidió, de ser posible, merendar al lado de su abuelo, a lo que no hubo oposición. Así, una vez en la habitación, Candy presentó a Terry como se debía, y el abuelo se perdió en sus memorias, relatándole la historia de la familia McAllister._

_Los días siguientes, Candy descubría mas y más cosas de su familia, sabía que habían sido de las pocas familias que se aventuraron en busca de fortuna, y de cómo a pesar de la guerra de secesión, salieron adelante. Su abuelo le mostraba algunos daguerrotipos de sus ancestros, a su tatarabuelo Jzsef Szab, de origen húngaro, según Charles, era un hombre de carácter duro e inflexible, a diferencia de su tatarabuela, quien según él, de ella era de quien habían heredado el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, herencia de su sangre nórdica, pero había sido criada en Inglaterra. Después, le mostró una fotografía de su bisabuela una hermosa joven, por lo claro del cabello, supuso rubia, tenía el cabello rizado y una sonrisa que pocas veces se llegaban a ver en esas antiguas fotografías. _

—_Luces como ella—exclamó Terry al ver el parecido de Candy con su bisabuela._

—_ella se lanzó a la aventura con mi padre, dejando atrás a los suyos—exclamó Charles—poseía el espíritu y la entereza de sus ancestros, así que sin más, siguió a mi padre._

_Con cada historia que le era relatada, Candy se sentía cada vez más identificada, sintiéndose feliz por ser parte de una familia que luchaba por sus sueños, sin importar las adversidades. Por fin había llegado el día de su partida, prometiéndoles que les visitaría en cuanto le fuera posible, Candy les hizo la pertinente invitación a su boda, pidiéndoles extenderla a Lilian._

—_antes de que te vayas—dijo charles—quisiera tomaras este regalo—extendió ante ella, una hermosa gargantilla de siete tiras de perlas sostenidas por un zafiro ovalado rodeado de diamantes, y haciendo juego, un par de pendientes hechos con dos pequeños zafiros cada uno, igualmente rodeados de pequeños diamantes—perteneció a tu bisabuela, fue la primera joya que tu bisabuelo le compró cuando realizó la primera venta de su ganado._

—_Yo… no podría aceptarlo—dijo Candy, conmovida con aquel gesto._

—_En mejores manos no podría estar, es el símbolo del esfuerzo y sacrificio de una pareja que dejó atrás todo, en busca de un futuro prometedor, así que, anda tómalo—y sin más, Charles hizo que Candy aceptara aquella reliquia familiar que Candy guardaría para siempre._

_Fin del flash back_

—¿Y bien?—preguntó nuevamente Annie.

—sí, si lo usaré—dijo Candy, mientras orgullosa, abrochaba la gargantilla que alguna vez había pertenecido a Anasztázia Szab, la primera señora McAllister.

—¿Y vendrán tus abuelos?—preguntó Patty.

—No, al parecer el estado del abuelo ha empeorado—respondió con pesar Candy.

Aun recordaba que su abuela, le había dado carta abierta a hacer lo que quisiera con respecto a los negocios que los McAllister sostenían con los Legan, pero en el corazón de Candy no había cabida para la venganza, pues simplemente quería empezar a ser feliz viviendo su presente, dejando el pasado en el lugar que le correspondía.

—¿Lista?—exclamó emocionada Elisa, mirando lo bien que lucía Candy, la cual solo dirigió a sus amigas, una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Patty y Annie, acomodaban el velo frente a su rostro.

Albert le tendió un hermoso ramo de dulces Candy, para después ofrecerle el brazo, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, la vida le sonreía a Candy. La marcha nupcial dio inicio, una a una fueron pasando las damas de honor, al igual que unas pequeñas niñas, incluida la pequeña media hermana de Candy, Charlotte, marchaban arrojando pétalos de rosas. Por fin, sonó la nota que indicaba la entrada de Candy, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, Terry al final del alfombrado rojo, estaba vestido con el típico traje de gala de estilo militar, tal y como lo dicta la tradición inglesa. Todo aquel que miraba al novio, no podía evitar sorprenderse ante la seriedad que de él emanaba, lo que pocos sabían, era que en su interior, su corazón latía apresurado y nervioso, por fin, después de tantos sinsabores, y malas jugadas del destino, podría llamar a Candy, su esposa.

La vio recorrer el largo pasillo que los separaba, notaba su rápida respiración, seguramente estaba bastante sonrojada, pero eso no lo podía saber ya que el bello rostro de su amada, estaba cubierto por un largo velo. Dirigió una mirada a su derecha, ahí en la primera fila, se encontraba su madre, quien le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, mientras que en la primera fila, de lado contrario, se encontraba su madrastra en compañía de sus hermanastros, Candy se había sentido realmente mal al saber que el duque no vendría solo, así que, haciendo uso de su poder, luchó contra todos, sentándola en la primera fila de su lado, a la cual solo correspondía sentarse a Albert y a la tía abuela Elroy, al igual que la señorita pony y la hermana María. _Ya que tu madre no puede sentarse en el lugar que le corresponde, yo la sentaré indirectamente en él, _le había dicho Candy, finalizando la conversación, mientras Eleanor la trataba de persuadir de que no había necesidad de ello.

Albert le entregó la mano de Candy, mientras le sonreía a su viejo amigo, y así, ambos se dirigieron al altar. La ceremonia pasó volando, por fin, el momento de decir los votos matrimoniales había llegado, lentamente, Terry, levantó aquel velo que no le había permitido ver el rostro de su pecosa, quedó sorprendido ante lo que veían sus ojos, así que, aclarándose la garganta y tomando la argolla dio inicio.

—Me entrego a ti este día, Candice White Andrey, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.—finalizó deslizando la argolla en el dedo de su amada.

—No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido—empezó Candy, aclarándose la garganta—no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es más bien, fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos. Terrence Greum Grandchester—guardó silencio, para tranquilizarse y así evitar se le cortara la voz—ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu compañera fiel, tu amiga incondicional, y tu amante eterna, atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque sé que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados—para ese instante, las lágrimas surcaban no solo el rostro de Candy y Terry, sino también de aquellos que habían vivido a su lado esa historia de amor, la hermana María, la señorita Pony, Eleanor, Annie, Patty, Elisa, Susana, Archie, Stear, Albert, e incluso los ojos de Neil se cristalizaron ante la emotividad. El duque carraspeó unas cuantas veces, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir.

—Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre—exclamó el padre, también conmovido—los declaro, marido y mujer, démosle un aplauso al señor y la señora Grandchester, puede besar a la novia.

Mirándola a los ojos, que eran un claro reflejo del amor que le profesaba, con sumo cuidado, Terry limpio las lágrimas que su amada había derramado, y con lentitud, la beso, larga y apasionadamente, mientras escuchaban los aplausos de la gente que les rodeaba.

"_**solo el tiempo es capaz de ayudar y entender a un gran amor. Las personas fuertes, crean sus acontecimientos; las débiles, sufren lo que les impone el destino"**_

_**F i n**_

* * *

><p>solo quiero aclarar que los votos los tomé de un blog, y la frase final esta compuesta por dos, la primera es la frase final de un pensamiento y la segunda es una cita de Alfred de Vigny. espero sus reviews que contestaré de manera personal, y espero contar con su apoyo en la nueva historia que pronto publicaré asi que en cuanto lean "falsas impresiones" espero su opinion. xoxo<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

_hola de nuevo! jeje bueno pues a peticion de muchas de ustedes, aqui les dejo el epilogo, que espero sea de su agrado, ya que la unica vez en que e escrito un epilogo fue en el primer fic que escribi, y como que no me convenció, por eso es que no los escribo, pero ya tenia unas cuantas ideas rondando para este, asi que espero sus jitomatazos mis niñas hermosas! nuevamente mil gracias por sus lindas palabras que son realmente importantes para mi, ahora si, disfruten el "final final" jeje_

_**Epilogo**_

Candy miraba al padre árbol en todo su esplendor, la suave brisa mecía las hojas del árbol, a la vez que jugueteaba con sus rizos, mientras acomodaba un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja, se preguntó qué tan lejos podría trepar, antes de que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

—Ni lo piense señora Grandchester—escuchó a su espalda, la voz de su marido, a quien por cuestiones de trabajo, hacía poco más de dos mes que no veía.

—¡Oh, Terry, veniste!—decía entre lágrimas Candy, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado.

—Por nada del mundo me perdería tu cumpleaños—le dijo besándola delicadamente—conque queriendo trepar el padre árbol ¿verdad?

—oh, no yo solo… miraba—decía Candy, sonrojándose.

—Si, como no—respondió con una media sonrisa Terry—solo espero que tú, pequeñín, no te comportes como tu madre—decía Terry a la pequeña barriga apenas visible de Candy.

Momentos como ese, eran los que amaba Candy. Muy pronto cumplirían cinco años de casados, y apenas hacia dos meses que por fin, serian bendecidos con la llegada de su primer hijo. Antes de eso, Candy veía como una a una, sus amigas habían sido bendecidas más de una vez con la llegada de un hijo, y aunque aparentaba no darle importancia para no preocupar a su amado esposo, la realidad era que, se sentía muy mal de no verse realizada por completo.

Caminaron de la mano en dirección al hogar de pony, el cual, distaba mucho de aquel que Terry conoció, y más aún, en el que Candy creció. Gracias a un trato que su abuelo había hecho con el señor Cartwright años atrás, este le vendió las tierras. Albert de igual manera, había ayudado a ampliar el hogar, el cual ahora daba asilo a muchos niños más. Y ahí, en medio del gran prado, se estaba organizando una celebración de cumpleaños en honor a Candy y Annie. Estaban todos sus seres queridos, incluso Eleanor, quien desde que se enteró que Candy estaba embarazada, no se despegaba de su lado. Mark estaba felizmente jugando con sus pequeños hijos, frutos del amor de él y de Elisa y la pequeña hija de Neil, quien apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar.

—¡Tío Terry!—entre gritos, se lanzó una hermosa niña de poco más de cuatro años, de cabellos color caoba, y unos profundos ojos azules—quería ir tras de ti, pero mama dijo que tu querías ver a tía Candy.

—hola Natalie—saludó a la pequeña, envolviéndola entre sus brazos—pues hiciste muy bien en obedecer a tu madre, pequeña.

—claro, pues querían besar sus bocas—dijo un pequeño niño de cabellos color chocolate, y unos profundos ojos marrones, mientras Terry y Candy reían ante las ocurrencias de ese pequeño.

— ¡Evan!—exclamó Patty, retando al pequeño— ¡esas cosas no se dicen!

—Sí, mama—dijo apenado el niño, echando a correr en dirección hacia donde estaban jugando los demás niños.

—¿y tu mamá, Natalie?—preguntó Candy.

—Fue a descansar un momento—dijo la pequeña—aunque creo que tiene miedo de salir volaaando como un globo ¿tu barriga no crecerá tanto, verdad tía Candy?

—Natalie, da gracias que tu madre no te escuche ¡eh!—dijo Archie, guiñándole un ojo a su hija—ahora sí, estamos todos completos—exclamó Archie.

—qué alegría verte Grandchester—exclamó Elisa, quien acariciaba rítmicamente su prominente barriga.

—¿Y cómo va tu embarazo?—preguntó Terry.

—creo que un día de estos, nos dará la sorpresa, solo espero que sea niña, pues ya tengo suficiente con los gemelos y Mark comportándose como niño pequeño—decía mientras miraba a su marido jugando con uno de sus rubios hijos.

Repentinamente, un auto aparcó a la entrada del camino al hogar, los ojos de Neil y Elisa, por un instante brillaron esperanzados, pero el brillo se apagó al ver descender solamente a su padre. Sara Legan, no había asistido a ninguna de las bodas de sus hijos, ni siquiera conocía a sus nietos. Candy quien notó la tristeza de su amiga, le dio un ligero apretón en la mano, pues sabía lo mucho que Elisa Legan detestaba llorar en público.

—¡Papi!—exclamó Elisa lanzándose a los brazos de su padre—te e extrañado tanto… que bueno que pudiste venir.

—¡Elisa! ¡Pero mira que grande estas!—dijo el señor Legan provocando que todos rieran por sus palabras—¿y dónde están esos pilluelos?

Sus dos nietos se abalanzaron sobre su abuelo, mientras este les abrazaba fuertemente. Vio la pequeña figura de Eloise, acercarse con pequeños pasos a él. La tomó en volandas, mientras las pequeñitas manos jugaban con su bigote.

—Padre—lo saludó Neil.

—hola hijo, Susana—saludó cortésmente—felicidades por el éxito de tu hotel hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—y ella ¿Cómo está?—preguntó Neil, en clara alusión a su madre.

—días bien, días mal—respondió con un suspiro el señor Legan—pero no arruinemos este bonito día con amargos recuerdos.

Candy y Annie soplaron las velas de sus respectivos pasteles, agradeciendo al señor por la gran familia que ahora eran, la lucha para llegar hasta donde estaban, no había sido fácil, pero había valido la pena.

Recargados en el ancho tronco del padre árbol, ambos miraban el firmamento lleno de brillantes estrellas, Terry la tenía firmemente envuelta entre sus brazos, mientras aspiraba en dulce aroma que de ella emanaba.

—Soy tan feliz, que creo que estoy soñando—dijo en un suspiro Candy.

—Esto no es un sueño—respondió Terry—nuestra felicidad es tan real, como el aire que respiramos, como el cantar de las aves, como el latir de nuestros corazones…

Candy quedó conmovida ante aquellas dulces palabras de Terry, entre ellos no había necesidad de palabras para demostrarse su amor, y buscando su mirada, Candy dijo:

—para siempre.

—Para siempre—dijo Terry mirándola tiernamente, mientras que con un beso, sellaba aquella promesa.


End file.
